Return of a Forgotten Villian: The Ooze is Back!
by SpecialK92
Summary: Tommy and Kim must travel back to the past to find a bottle of ooze that can revive Ivan Ooze. Ivan is revived in the future and creates a dark future. In the past no one knows that Ivan created an bottle of ooze to revive him. Later Mesogog gets the ooze and starts to revive Ivan. Tommy and Kim must lead the dino thunder rangers and find a way to destroy Ivan for good!
1. Truth Revealed

**Reefside March 2004**

A petite woman with shoulder length brown hair, was standing in front of a mirror. She wearing a long prink dress with spaghetti straps and a pair glitter heels. Her hair was in fancy bun and she had just finished putting on her make up. The woman heard a knock on her door, she quickly opened the door, but there wasn't anyone at the door. She noticed that she stepped on an envelope. The woman picked up the envelope and flipped it over. It was from an old class mate, Eugene Skullvitch, who went by Skull. Why would Skull be sending her a letter? She opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Kimberly,_

 _I know that it has been years since we've had contact. On the day, you, Jason, Bulk and I were captured by Divatox, I felt guilty over something I did. However, I was scared to tell you. After we were rescued, I asked Jason why Tommy was paying more attention to Kat, than he was you. He told me that Tommy got a break up letter from you, saying you met someone else._ _I really liked you and wanted you to go out with me, since I was planning on going to Florida for college. At the time, I thought I was going to Florida. But, my grades weren't good enough and I wasn't accepted._

 _What I am trying to say was that I am the reason why Tommy wouldn't hardly speak to that day. I wanted to break the two of you up. So, I forged a letter in your hand writing and mailed. I got your address by finding an envelope in the trash can with your mailing address, from the first letter you wrote to Tommy, when you first went to Florida. I wrote Tommy a letter a few months later and put your address on it. In the letter I told Tommy that you met someone else and you wanted to break up with him. I never should have done that you and Tommy. He started dating Katherine, after your break up letter. Shortly after he started dating Kat, I forged another letter in Tommy's hand writing saying that he was breaking up with you so he could get with Kat._

 _But, it didn't work out because Kat went to London to be a ballerina. She broke Tommy's heart by writing him a letter saying that she met a boy named Willie in London. Ever since then, Tommy has never dated again. I'm really sorry for what I did to you two._

 _Skull_

Kimberly finally understood why Tommy didn't want to date her. All she knew was that he broke up with her. She went to closet and opened the door. At the bottom of the closet was a box of things that had pictures with her and Tommy, letters he wrote her, and things he gave her. She pulled out the break up with was suppose to be from Tommy that Skull wrote. She began to reread it.

 _Kimberly,_

 _I'm glad you are doing well in Florida and all is well. Something has happened to me. I'm in a relationship with Katherine now. She is a great person. She's sweet, kind, and caring. I wish you could have gotten to know her, you'd like her. Everything would be prefect if I didn't have to break up with you and I don't want to hurt you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _Tommy_

After she read the letter she put the letter back in the box. It finally, made sense why Tommy didn't want to have to date her. Kimberly had been the PE teacher at Reefside High School ever since the fall of 2001. At the beginning of the school year, she saw Tommy was teaching science. They ate lunch together every day and they spent a lot of their free time together when Tommy wasn't being a power ranger. Both of them had became best friends again, but he didn't want to date her.

Kimberly had a busy night ahead of her because there was prom that night and she had to chaperone. She grabbed the two letters, that Skull wrote and put them in her purse. Then she got into her car and was on her way to Reefside school.

A tall man with spiky hair was sitting at a table. He was dressed a black tux, a white shirt, a green tie, and he had a red rose pin on his jacket. This man was a teacher at Reefside High School and he was completing his first year of teaching. He was suppose to chaperone at the dance and he got there early. Students were walking in with their dates. The man pulled a piece of paper and began to reread a letter.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Seven or eight years ago, you break up letter from Kimberly saying she met someone else. I want you to know that she didn't write it. I am the one who did it. As you know I had a huge crush on her. I wanted to go out with Kimberly for a long time and I decided to send in a college application at school in Florida, but my grades weren't good enough. I found out I was accepted a few months after I did what I did. One day, I found an envelope in the trash can at school, with Kimberly's address on it. I decided that I was going to write two break up letters. One would be written to you that was suppose to be written from Kimberly. I over heard Kat talking to her on the phone and that is how I found out how she was doing in Florida. Kat had no idea that I was spying on her. I wrote the letter that day, pretending to be Kimberly saying I met someone else. I know you think Kimberly was wrote the letter because it was in her hand writing, but it wasn't from her. I had some of the letters Kimberly had answered me, when I asked her to go out with me, but she was dating you. I kept the letters and they came in handy because I was able to forge Kimberly's writing to make it look like it was her writing. Shortly after you got with Kat, I stole a graded history paper from your locker and forged another letter making it look like you wrote a break up letter to Kimberly._

 _I am really sorry for what I did. And I know you were hurt over it and after Kat wrote you a break up letter saying she met Willie in London. I know you've been teaching at the same school together all year. I got your address from Jason. He was in mine and Bulk's power ranger store the other day. I told him what I did and wanted to make things right. I asked Jason not to say anything to you because I felt like I needed to be the one to tell you. I got Kimberly's address from Aisha and I confessed to her about what I did. I asked her the same thing I asked of Jason. She was agreeable to it and said I needed to fix my mistake._

 _I know you still love Kimberly, because Jason told me. Kimberly still loves you. I know that because Aisha told me. I was told that you didn't want to ask her to be your girl friend because you didn't want to get hurt. She never hurt you, it was all me. Aisha and Jason told me that Kimberly has been through a lot over the past several years. The reason why was back on the day her, Jason, Bulk, and I got kidnapped by Divatox was because she just moved back from Florida. She didn't make it to the Pan Global games because she got sick and had to have an emergency hysterectomy. By the time she was recovered, the games had already started. So, she moved back to Angel Grove. The biggest reason was because she missed you like crazy. Her mom wanted her to move to Paris because of her emergency surgery. But her step father got sick and her mom had her hands full. So, Kimberly lived with Trini's parents, while she was recovering. After you paid more attention to Kat at the karate tournament, she left really hurt. All she wanted was to find out why you wrote the letter. I heard she saw you were happy with Kat; she didn't want to come between you and your new girl friend. After the karate tournament, she went to college at Reefside University and became a PE teacher._

 _Please don't hold Kimberly responsible and don't be mad at her. I'm the one you need to be mad at. Do everyone a huge favor and give Kimberly a chance._

 _Skull_

Tommy was stunned that Skull was the reason why him and Kimberly broke up. If it wasn't for Skull, he would have proposed to her at Christmas that year. And they would have married before college. But, Tommy still had the ring because he bought it before he got the break up letter. It was in a box with pictures of him and Kimberly, and things she gave him. Tommy also realized that if it wasn't for Skull, Kimberly would be sitting right next to him. Both of them would have been wearing a wedding band on their finger. And Kimberly would have also had the engagement ring on her finger. Plus, they'd be living in the same house together.

Meanwhile, Kimberly got out of her car and walked into the school. When she walked in Kira's band was starting to play. Kimberly took a seat at the table with some of the other teachers. She noticed that Tommy was up on the second floor talking to Anton Mercer. Kimberly got up and started to walk up to the second floor.

"Tommy, do you have any plans for the summer?" asked Anton.

"No, not really," answered Tommy. "I thought about going to Angel Grove to visit some friends and family."

"I heard Ms. Hart was from Angel Grove," stated Anton. "Is she going with you?

"I'm going alone," revealed Tommy.

"I heard you had a relationship with Ms. Hart," informed Anton.

"That was years ago," replied Tommy. "But, since we've worked together in the same school, we've became best friends again. Someone wrote us both break up letters. And we believed the other one was responsible. I found out an old classmate wrote the letters and caused the break up. I was hoping show her the letter that I got in the mail and see if she'd want to date me again."

"I hate to interrupt," apologized Principal Randall. "Anton would you like to dance?"

"Sure," answered Anton.

"And Doctor Oliver, there's someone coming up the stairs, who wants to see you."

Anton and Randall went to the dance floor. Tommy turned around and saw a petite woman walking up the stairs in his direction. It dawned on Tommy it was Kimberly.


	2. Back Together

Even though Tommy learned Kimberly wasn't responsible for the letter, he was scared to date another woman after Kat broke up with him; and for years he thought Kimberly didn't want to date him either. Tommy stood on the balcony and saw she was half way up to the balcony. He noticed that she was running the rest of the way up the stairs. It looked like she was thrilled to see him and hadn't seen him in years. When she was a four stairs from reaching the balcony, she tripped and fell. Tommy walked down to her and helped her up.

As soon as Kimberly stood up, she noticed that there was a huge tear in her dress and both of the straps on her dress were hanging. She was embarrassed because a lot of cleavage was showing. Her dress had a lot of padding in it so she didn't have a bra on. Tommy immediately felt sorry for her and slipped off his jacket and let her slip it on.

"Let's go down stairs," suggested Tommy. "We can talk outside."

He helped her down the stairs and they walked outside. Tommy noticed the gazebo was empty and there was a bench that they could sit on. They walked over to the gazebo and took a seat on the bench. Kimberly quickly reached into her purse and pulled out the two letters that Skull wrote. She handed them to Tommy and he read them. He reached into his pocket and handed her the two letters that Skull wrote him. Tommy handed her the letters and let her read them. After they finished reading both of the letters they exchanged them back.

"I've felt horrible ever since I got Skull's letter this morning," revealed Tommy.

"I got my letter before I came to the dance," answered Kimberly. "I know you don't want to have a relationship with me, but I wanted you to know the truth. I guess we both knew before we got here."

"I guess so," smiled Tommy. "Kimberly, I've decided I want to give our relationship a second chance. In the letter Skull wrote me, I saw you still love me. Is it true?"

"It is," Kimberly said tearfully. "I never stopped loving you. Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped," smiled Tommy. "I'm still in love with you."

He leaned over to her and started kissing her. Both of them had been wanting to do that for a long time, ever since the first day of the school year.

"I guess this next question will be easy," grinned Tommy. "Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"No, why?" questioned Kimberly.

"I don't have very many plans either," confessed Tommy. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the whole summer with me. I am planning on going back to Angel Grove to visit some friends and family."

"I'd love to spend the summer with you," smiled Kimberly. "I've been invited to go to Paris to visit my mom and step father. They said I could bring a friend. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to," answered Tommy. "While I am thinking of it, I've noticed that we became best friends again very quick this year. We ate lunch together everyday and we spent a lot of time together at school. I was wondering if you'd like to be my girl friend again?"

"I would love that!" gasped Kimberly. "I was hoping one day you'd ask me."

"I hope my ranger duties won't interfere ," stated Tommy.

"You are a ranger again?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. "What color?"

"Black," answered Tommy. "Recently, the dino thunder rangers defeated the villains'."

"Are you still teaching at Reefside next year?" questioned Kimberly.

"I am," answered Tommy. "What about you?"

"I am," answered Kimberly. "I am still going to be a PE teacher; we're going to have two PE teachers next year. I'm only teaching swimming I, swimming II, and Swimming III. Randall said I had so many students sign up for those classes, she was wanting me to have an extra teacher in there to help me teach all day. But, they have to be certified to teach PE though."

"Actually, I have a masters degree in physical education," revealed Tommy. "If you want I could teach with you next year."

"Would you?!" gasped Kimberly. "I'd love getting to teach with you all day!"

"I will," smiled Tommy. "I've heard there are several people applying to teach science at Reefside. We'd have someone who'd take over my science class."

"Didn't you like teaching science?" asked Kimberly.

"I did," answered Tommy. "But, I think I'd like teaching with you all day better."

"You'll need to tell Randall," reminded Kimberly.

Tommy saw Principal Randall walking over to where they were at. She saw they were sitting on the bench under the gazebo.

"I saw that Ms. Hart fell, when she was walking up the stairs to meet you on the balcony. Is she okay?" asked Randall.

"She's fine," stated Tommy. "She just tore her dress. That's why she's wearing my jacket."

"That's awful nice of you to let her wear your jacket," said Randall. " Ms. Hart, I was coming to remind you that you still need to find someone to teach your swimming classes with you all day next year."

"I've agreed to do it," informed Tommy. "I have a masters degree in Physical Education."

"You were a good science teacher," complimented Randall. "You were the best science teacher in the school. It will be hard to replace you. But, I'm glad Ms. Hart was able to find someone to teach with her next year. And I'm sure you'll do well teaching with Ms. Hart."

Principal Randall went back inside the school. Kimberly was so thrilled that Tommy was going date her again, spend the summer with her, and teach with her all day the next school year.


	3. No Papers to Grade

When summer vacation began, Tommy will so thrilled to have his new pool built in his back yard. He told Kimberly about having a pool built in his yard and he'd let her know when it was complete. Tommy was happy that it was ready to be swam in on the first day of summer break. He picked up the phone and called Kimberly and she came over to his over. She was in a rose pink one piece suit and a pair of summer overalls. Kimberly noticed that Tommy was in a pair black swimming trunks and was sitting by the pool waiting for her.

"Has anyone swam in the pool yet?" asked Kimberly.

"No, we will be the first two to swim in it," answered Tommy. "I wanted you to be with me the first time I swam in this pool."

Both of them put their towels by the lawn chairs and put sun screen on. Then both of them got in the pool. They swam for a few hours, then they got in Tommy's aqua cradle. It was in the shape of a heart and could hold two people.

Everyday that summer, Tommy and Kimberly spent the day together in his pool. Both of them went to went to Paris together and they went to Angel Grove that summer. On the first day of school Kimberly found a pink dino gem by entrance of the pool. When she picked it up, it bonded with her. She was the sixth dino thunder ranger. At the end of the day, Haley called an emergency meeting at Tommy's lab. She saw in the paper a purple man was spotted in a ware house in Angel Grove.

"That's Ivan Ooze," declared Tommy. "Kimberly and I fought him once before. It was nine years ago."

"How did he come back?" asked Kimberly.

"Back in the summer of 1995, he an emergency jar of ooze in the ware house," explained Haley. "I saw it in article on the internet. Shortly after the rangers destroyed him, someone found the emergency ooze. They took the jar of ooze to the big experiment lab in Paris and did experiments on it. It was in February of 1996. They couldn't find any experiments on it and they buried it in a hyper lock chamber in Reefside back in 1997. The chamber was discovered by Zeltrax and Mesogog shortly after the island exploded. They opened the chamber and took the ooze out. They opened it on his island and they gave Ivan strength as he was getting power back. It took about two years for him to get back up to full strength. Ivan escaped and is stronger than ever."

"That is next to where my mom and step father live!" gasped Kimberly.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Tommy.

"Ivan would have had to be defeated when Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax were destroyed. They were the ones who were giving him it says that two of the original rangers who had the animal spirits of the falcon and the crane, would have had to lead this team, since they were the only originally rangers that were still rangers."

"I saw that gem by the pool everyday last year," admitted Kimberly. "Other kids tried to lift it, but couldn't. I had no problem doing it today."

"What is Ivan doing now?" questioned Tommy.

"He's already gained control of every place except Reefside," Haley cried. "I'm afraid the future is going to be dark. Unless we do something quick."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"I found a time hole that goes back to Angel Grove 1995," stated Haley. "Whoever goes through it will be the same age they were that year. If they heard this conversation, they will remember that Ivan is going to create a dark future and enslave the future."

"Does that mean Kim and I will have to go back to 1995?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Haley. "And the two of you can't have a break like you did before. We can only redo this one time. You have to stay together."

"That would have been about the time that my mom married my step father and moved to Paris," gasped Kimberly. "If we go back, I'll end up moving to Paris."

"Not necessarily," stated Tommy. "Beautiful, we really loved each back in those days and we talking about our future together. This time we'll elope and you won't have to move in with Aisha. I'll move to Paris with you and we can find out what part of Reefside they took the ooze to. We can go to college together and I'll study paleontology again. And we can get our degrees in educations and still be teachers."

"We'll have to leave Paris and attend college in Reefside," pointed out Kimberly. "For the next several years, it will just be me and Tommy."

"Beautiful, I am okay with that," reassured Tommy.

"There will be minor changes when you return," explained Haley. "Both of you please take your dino gems to the past. They may come in handy or at least they will be safe."

They heard a loud crash outside Tommy's house. The door opened and it slammed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE OOZE IS BACK!" shouted Ivan.

"Go through the portal now!" whispered Haley.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they jumped through the portal. The portal quickly disappeared and both of them appeared in Angel Grove. Tommy had shoulder length hair again and was dressed in white. Kimberly was dress in pink. It dawned on them that it was the same day that Kimberly and her mom talked about what they were going to do about Kimberly's school arrangements. He quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and they went inside the youth center.


	4. A Brush With Destiny

Kimberly and Tommy walked inside the youth center and saw Kimberly's mother and future step father waiting inside. Tommy told Kimberly to talk to her mom and he'd be right back. Kimberly took a seat next to Caroline and her future husband.

"Mom, we need to talk," explained Kimberly.

"Sure, sweetie," smiled Caroline. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I love you very much and I am excited about everything that is taking place," informed Kimberly. "I'm worried about loosing my friends, changing schools, learning a new language, and there is someone that I don't want to loose."

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" questioned Caroline.

"I didn't want to ruin anything. I realize the divorce was hard on you and I know that some of men who dated weren't ready to commit or date someone with a teenage daughter," explained Kimberly. "Pierre came along and you were happy again. I want you happy again. I know you wouldn't do anything unless it was okay."

"Of course everything will be fine," smiled Caroline. "As long as we're honest with each other, they have to be."

Tommy walked back into the room and he had a box in his hand and Jan and James were following him. He walked over to where Kimberly and her mother were at.

"Ms. Hart, I love your daughter and before I came to Angel Grove I didn't have any friends. My parents moved around every year before they moved here. Your daughter was the first friend I've ever had and I love her," smiled Tommy. "I'm really scared that I am going to loose your daughter and I can't bare to even have that thought. I believe that I have solution that will work out for everyone.

"I know you love my daughter, Tommy," answered Caroline. "I hear a lot about you and I've seen you with my daughter. I have grown to love you too."

"There's something I want to do," stated Tommy.

He walked over to Kimberly. Tommy got down on his knee and opened the box. Inside the box was a sliver ring with pink and white stones. Kimberly nearly fainted when she saw it.

"Beautiful, I've known you since my first day at Angel Grove. You were the first friend I've ever had and we've been dating for almost two and a half years," announced Tommy. "I want you to always be a big part of my life and I don't want to ever loose you. Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears started streaming down Kimberly's face.

"Yes, Tommy," Kimberly sobbed. "Yes, I will."

Tommy put the ring on Kimberly's finger and they kissed. After they kissed, he gentle took his hand and wiped her eyes. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tommy, just told us what happened," informed Jan. "He asked if he could us his birthday money to buy the ring."

"I'll be glad to have Tommy in my family," answered Caroline. "I've grown to love your son."

"And we love your daughter," added Jan.

"Ms. Hart, I want to come to Paris with you," said Tommy. "I know she's going to have to learn a new language, live in another country, and go to a new school. I think Kim and I would both feel better about this, if we went to Paris together. She'd at least have one friend with her and I'd take care of her at school."

"Can he come?" begged Kimberly.

"Yes," smiled Caroline. "I wasn't going to marry until I moved to Paris."

"Mom, Caroline, I know we don't have time to plan a big fancy wedding," pointed out Tommy. "I would like to ask that I marry Kimberly before we move to Paris. I want all of my friends to be there. If it's okay with Kim, we could go to the court house and get married."

"Kimberly, what do you think about the idea?" asked Caroline.

"I like the idea!" cried Kimberly.

"We're leaving next week," declared Caroline. "We'd have enough time to get them some clothes to wear, some wedding bands, and we'd be able to have a small party."

"Tommy, I'm going to ask that you don't get her pregnant, until you're both ready!" interrupted Jan.

Tommy's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Jan. I'm on birth control," reassured Kimberly.

 **One week later**

Tommy was in his parents down stairs bathroom getting dressed to go get married at the court house. He put on a black tux, a white dress shirt, a pink dress vest, and a pink and green striped tie. Kimberly was waiting for him in the living room. She was dressed in a pink flower print strapless knee length dress and she had on pink high heel shoes.

"Tommy, are you dressed?" called out Kimberly. "We're going to be late!"

Tommy put on his black dress shoes and came out of the bathroom. He saw her standing in the living room. All of his stuff was packed in several suit cases in the corner of the living room.

"Don't forget you're coming to Paris for Christmas," reminded Tommy.

"We won't forget," promised Jan. "James is trying to see if he can get a job transfer to Paris so we can join you there."

"Please take of our son," stated James.

"Mr. Oliver, I will," promised Kimberly. "You know I love him very much."

"You can call me James," answered James.

"And you can start calling me Jan," continued Jan. "It's 7:00 AM, we better get going."

Tommy, Kimberly, the Olivers, Jan, and Pierre got in the Oliver's car and went to the court house. An hour later, Kimberly and Tommy were officially married. They had a party at the juice bar before they left. Ernie baked a cake and the other rangers gave them wedding gifts. Shortly after the party, Caroline, Pierre, Kimberly, and Tommy had to board the plane to go to Paris. All of their friends told them goodbye. Jan and James and James helped Pierre and Caroline put all of their suit cases on the baggage carousel, before all of them went through security check point and boarded the plane.

All four of them sat in the same roll. Tommy took the window seat, since Kimberly was scared of heights. Caroline sat next to Kimberly and Pierre sat next to Caroline.

"Ms. Hart , thank you, for letting me come with to Paris," thanked Tommy.

"Your welcome," smiled Caroline. "And you can call me Caroline."

"And you can call me Pierre," finished Pierre. "It's good to have you in the family. I've always wanted to have children."

"What are we doing about school?" asked Tommy. "Are Kimberly and I going to the same school?"

"Don't worry," reassured Caroline. "Both of you are attending the same school and we were able to get you in all the same classes."

"What's the dress code?" asked Tommy. "Please tell me we don't have to wear a uniform."

"You don't," answered Caroline. "But the dress code is a little strict."

"How?" asked Kimberly.

"Students can't wear low cut shorts, crop tops, sleeveless shirts overalls, shirts with spaghetti straps, or mini skirts ," warned Caroline. "Girls can wear jeans, pants, capris, knee length skirts, and knee length shorts. Boys can only knee length shorts, pants, or jeans. All students can wear tee shirts, Henley shirts, polo shirts, dress shirts, turtle necks, sweatshirts, sweaters, and flannel shirts. All shirts must have sleeves. Girls can wear dresses, but they must have sleeves and be knee length. Students are also allowed to wear athletic pants and athletic suits."

"And shirts can only be floral, be a solid color, have stripes," added Pierre. "No graphic shirts. You can wear shirts with name brands. Kimberly has a lot of gap hooded sweatshirts that say Gap, and they will allow shirts that say Gap, Old Navy, American Eagle, Aeropostale, etc. But, it can only have the name brand on it but nothing else."

"How much longer are we going to be on this plane?" interrupted Kimberly.

"Our flight left at 10:30 AM California time and that would have 7:30 PM Paris time. and we've been on the plane for an hour. So, we've got nine more hours," answered Caroline. "We're on a non-stop flight, so we could be in Paris about 4:30 AM."

Two hours later, both Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep on the plane. Neither one of them had slept much the night before, since they were excited about eloping and nervous about going to Paris. They slept for the rest of the flight.

 **Seven Hours Later 4:30 AM Paris**

Caroline and Pierre woke Kimberly and Tommy up, when the plane landed in Paris. All of them got off their plane and went into the air port. Pierre had a his butler meet them at the air port. The butler helped the load all of the several packed suit cases into the big limo that he drove. About an hour later, they arrived at Pierre's house. And was a big house. Plus it had an attic which contained a bedroom.

Pierre's house had two stories. The hall ways on the first floor were in the shape of a box. The left side of the building was A Hall. That hall a stair case and an elevator that went to D hall, that was on the second floor. The rooms in A Hall were the room huge pool, the art gallery, the game room, and the sun room. The middle hall was B Hall, which contained the three quest rooms, the main bathroom (with a Jacuzzi), a storage room, a coat room, and laundry room. C hall was on the right side of the building. It had a stair case that went up to F Hall which was on the second floor and it had an elevator that went up to F Hall. C Hall had the kitchen, the living room, a dinning room, a sitting room, and a back door that lead to the back yard.

The second floor was also in the shape of a box. D Hall was on the left side of the room. It had a dressing room for women (which was only used for formal events), a painting room, a computer lab, a movie room, and a huge library (which only had fiction books). E Hall was the middle hall up stairs. It had three family bed rooms (all four rooms had a private bathroom with a hot tub), a bathroom (with a Jacuzzi), a storage room, a coat room,and a laundry room. F hall had a dressing room for men (which was only used for formal events), a work out room, another library (which had news papers, magazines, and non fiction books), a sewing room, a science lab, and a craft room.

"Where's our room?" asked Tommy.

"It's up in the attic," explained Pierre. "It is a bigger bedroom with two closets. The room has a bay window, a private bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a large queen size bed, a couch, a recliner, TV, and it has a laundry shoot that goes to the laundry room in E hall."

"That sounds really nice," smiled Kimberly.

"If you want to change rooms, it's fine," reassured Pierre. The bay window is on the left side of the attic. On the left side of the house is science lab, where they to experiments on strange objects. Do you still want the room?"

"It's fine," answered Tommy. "We can just keep the curtains closed."

"All of your stuff has already been taken to your room," informed Caroline.

Tommy and Kimberly went up to their new room. The room was painted light green and it had a white border with pink flowers. Their bed had a white comforter with pink flowers all over it and they had matching pillow cases on their pillows. Kimberly noticed the carpet in the room was pink. Tommy opened the door to their private bathroom and saw it was done in pink and white. Kimberly got out two white silk robes and hung them on the bathroom door.

"Beautiful, want to take a nap for a few hours?" asked Tommy. "We only got a few hours of sleep on the plane."

"Sure," smiled Kimberly, as she stepped out of her heels and got out her dress.

Tommy stripped out of his tux, shirt, tie, vest, and shoes got in bed with Kimberly. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, both of them were asleep. About four or five hours later, Kimberly woke up in Tommy's arms. He had a smile and his face and he had both arms wrapped around her. She kissed his neck and he woke up. Tommy looked down at her.

"Morning, Beautiful," greeted Tommy.

"Morning," Kimberly greeted back. "Do you miss being in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "But, I'd rather be in Paris with you."

"Wonder how Haley and the others are?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," admitted Tommy. "We've got to keep watch out for that ooze."

"Then how will we get back to Angel Grove, after it leaves?" questioned Kimberly.

"Never thought about that!" gasped Tommy. "The two of us will figure something out. We can't teleport there because we could be spotted."

"We're suppose to go to Reefside," informed Kimberly.

"We could apply to go to college there," suggested Tommy. "But, we have to keep in mind that Haley said there would be minor changes. We're married now and we weren't before. Don't you realize we came back to the past to save the future?"

"I know," Kimberly said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" questioned Tommy.

"We can't talk to anyone about this," answered Kimberly. "We can only discuss this when we're alone."

"We can watch the news and check the news papers everyday," stated Tommy.

"That's true," responded Kimberly. "We may have to try to find out what they are doing over there."

"There is a science lab on the second floor," informed Tommy. "We could wear the white lab coat over to the lab and try to find out what they are doing. But, we'll need to have something to switch with Ivan's Ooze when we steal it."

"What are we going to do with it, when we take it?" asked Kimberly.

"They say Mesogog and Zeltrax got it," said Tommy. "It was probably sent to the lab that I studied at. Then Anton and Smithy took the ooze, after the island exploded. That was when they became Mesogog and Zeltrax."

"Tommy, that must be how it ended up in Reefside!" Kimberly said in disbelief.

"But, like you said before, there will be minor changes," informed Tommy.

Both of them knew they had a long challenge ahead of them. They had to locate the ooze. Steal it when no one was looking. Then they had to keep it safe for awhile. There was another thing Tommy realized that he didn't tell Kimberly. He suspected that there was a likely chance that the Ivan from the future could time travel.


	5. The Ooze

At the first of the year, Pierre and Caroline married. Shortly after their wedding, a bottle of ooze was brought to Paris. It was found in a warehouse in Angel Grove. The bottle was proven to be very dangerous because it shocked whoever touched it.

"I thought there was only drama in Angel Grove," stated Caroline. "Now we're living next to a lab that had a bottle of dangerous ooze in it."

"The lab is being protected," reassured Pierre. "I've already talked to the police and the people who own the lab. They've got security guards guarding the outside of the lab. And there are security guards patrolling the inside of the lab. No one can sneak in. They've gotten the best scientists all over the world to come look at the ooze."

"Why would the ooze be dangerous?" asked Caroline.

"What if it was some of Ivan Ooze's ooze?" asked Kimberly.

"Who is that?" asked Pierre.

"A purple man that the power rangers fought," explained Caroline. "He had twin machine, used ooze to turn the parents into zombies', and tried to destroy the city of Angel Grove. The power rangers destroyed him by leading him into space and he was destroyed by Ryan's comet."

"I heard the twin machines were controlled by ooze," added Tommy. "The twin machines got ooze put in them to run, while they were in the ware house."

"How'd you know?" asked Caroline.

"I read it in a magazine last year," lied Tommy.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading that magazine," fibbed Kimberly.

"It was a big article," continued Tommy. "I saw that all of the bottles of ooze were destroyed but there was one bottle that they couldn't find."

"I saw on TV that they recently found the ooze," said Kimberly.

"I saw that too," added Pierre. "I did everything I could to prevent the ooze from being brought here. But, it didn't work."

"Why didn't it work ?" asked Caroline.

"They said this was the best lab in the world and they could find out what the ooze was," answered Pierre. "I told them I had a new family living with me. It didn't do any good. I even said my step daughter and son-in-law were living with me. It seems like they didn't care who was living in this house."

"Both of us are at work most of the day," gasped Caroline. "While we are working at your studio we're going to be worrying about our children."

"I'm your son-in-law," corrected Tommy. "You only have a daughter to worry about."

"Now that you are married to my daughter, that makes you my son now," stated Caroline.

"We've got the butler here to take care of them," reassured Pierre. "You have to remember that if anything happened, they would be safe. I trust our butler."

"You never told me what his name was," said Caroline.

"Irwin," answered Pierre. "I just hired him I fired my last butler, Ivan."

"What was Ivan like?" questioned Kimberly.

"He was rude, a thief, and very mean," answered Pierre. "I only had him a month. He stole one of my paintings and tried to sell it as his own."

"What did he look like?" asked Tommy.

"He wore a lot of purple, had a purple beard, and purple hair. He wore a purple robe and a purple wizards' hat," replied Pierre. "He is very dangerous. I even had to get an EPO against him. Last I heard he's still in Paris."

"Kimberly, do you and Tommy have any plans today?" asked Caroline.

"I thought I was just going to spend the day alone with Kimberly," answered Tommy. "It's valentines day and her 18th birthday."

"We just got a new a steam shower in the room with a pool," stated Caroline. "Pierre and I tried it out yesterday. Its got benches for you to sit down on. and its got place to put your towels on."

"Can Tommy get in it with me?" questioned Kimberly.

"Yes, he can get in it with you," reassured Caroline. "It holds up to two people. It's got a curtain inside that you can pull shut."

Kimberly and Tommy got up from the table and went back up to their room to change out of their pajamas and put on their bathrobes.

"I've noticed Kimberly doesn't like getting massages or doing anything spa related without Tommy," whispered Pierre.

"It's always been that way," answered Caroline. "In Angel Grove, Jan and I went to have a girls day at the spa. We saw they had a spa day for couples and we told them about it. Both of them were interested, but Kimberly freaked out when she learned that she'd be in her birthday suit most of the day and could have towel wrapped around her. Tommy offered to sit next to her, during our day at the spa."

"Did she get a massage?" asked Pierre.

"No, she didn't," stated Caroline. "She didn't like the fact that she'd be in her birthday suit on a table with only a sheet covering her. For couples who are dating, they have to pull a curtain shut so both people can undress and get on the table. Kimberly refused to do it. Kimberly never had a massage until she married Tommy."

"Why did she wait until she was married for?" questioned Pierre.

"For married couples they are allowed to lay side by side on the same table," explained Caroline. "That meant Tommy could be next to her."

"I have noticed that they are very close," said Pierre.

"They were best friends long before they started dating. She only had one or two other boy friends besides Tommy, but they didn't work out. One left her for a popular girl. The other boy dumped her because she was petite," explained Caroline. "She started dating shortly after I divorced my ex-husband during her 8th grade year. Kimberly took the divorce really hard. I didn't see her happy again, until she got with Tommy."

"They were both fine when Tommy's parents came for Christmas," acknowledged Pierre. "And they are fine when they are with us. I've just noticed that they don't like to do anything without the other one."

"I think it is just hard on them both being in another country, having to learn a new language, adapting to a new school, and not being with their old friends," answered Caroline. "And they are newly weds, like us. But, they are still teens. Both of them are adapting to being a married couple."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had striped out of their pajamas and put on their robes. Both of them walked down to the room with the pool. They took of their robes and stepped into the shower stall. Tommy locked the door and pulled the curtain shut, then they hung their towels up. Kimberly turned the shower on and they sat next to each and stretched out. Kimberly rested her head against his chest and Tommy draped his arm around her.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" asked Tommy. "How do you like the steam shower?"

"I love it," smiled Kimberly.

"Did you think something was familiar about the butler Pierre had before?" questioned Tommy.

"I did," confirmed Kimberly. "I am suspecting that it was Ivan Ooze, based on what he described. I remember seeing pictures of a man that matched that description, when he passed ooze out to the kids."

"Beautiful, that butler was Ivan," whispered Tommy. "That's how Ivan appeared when he handed out the ooze."

"Do you think that Ivan could come back here to our time?" questioned Kimberly.

"I think that's a good possibility," answered Tommy. "You never told me about Pierre having a butler before."

"That's because he didn't," whispered Kimberly. "Ivan is a morphological being. Remember when we went to the construction site and saw the security guard."

"You asked if he had seen a morphological being, and he turned into Ivan," reminded Tommy.

"That's what I'm talking about," admitted Kimberly. "What if Pierre's butler is Ivan and he's changed appearances? He could easily give another name without Pierre not knowing it was him."

"True," answered Tommy. "I've noticed he is in the basement a lot."

Kimberly got a look on her face. Tommy knew she had thought of something.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Tommy.

"Why don't we go down to the basement," smirked Kimberly. "There's a pink swimsuit and a white pair of swim trunks in the closet. I put them down here a few days ago, since we're always coming to the pool after we come home from school. We can change into our suits and go down stairs. Pierre keeps aqua floats and lounge floats down there. Tommy, I've noticed that Pierre and mom use them all the time."

"I like the idea," replied Tommy. "We'll change and ask if we can go down there. We will look around and see what we can find."

"And what if we find something? We can't tell anyone," warned Kimberly.

"We can contact Zordon," suggested Tommy.

"True," admitted Kimberly.

"The two of us will walk through the basement and see what we can find," whispered Tommy.

"What if we see Irwin?" asked Kimberly. "And what if we see him in Ivan's form?"

"I'll make sure we stay out of sight," promised Tommy, as he turned off the shower.

Kimberly and Tommy wrapped a towel around themselves, got out of steam shower, and got dressed into their swim wear. They left the pool room and went back into the kitchen. Caroline was doing dishes, while Pierre was doing a painting of land mark.

"What did you think about the steam tower?" asked Caroline.

"We loved it," smiled Kimberly. "Do you care if Tommy and I go get an aqua float from the basement?"

"The basement was just painted so be careful," informed Caroline. "Both of you have to go down and get the aqua float since you'll have to carry it up the stairs."

Tommy and Kimberly went to the basement and opened the door. A light was on, so Tommy assumed someone was down there. He quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand gave it a tight squeeze. They continued to walk down the flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, the noticed there were several a lot lilac paint cans in the corner. The basement was now painted lilac instead of tan. Kimberly noticed there were spots of purple ooze on the floor.

"We found what we were looking for," whispered Kimberly. "We can say they aqua float got moved."

"Beautiful, we're down here. So let's take a look," urged Tommy. "I have a feeling that several bottles of that ooze was made. I think that because Ivan wouldn't want it to get in the wrong hands. It's probably hidden in an area that we'd be less likely to find it. Lets search for more clues."

"Tommy, maybe we should go," urged Kimberly. "We could get caught down here."

"I'll watch keep watch to see if anyone is close by," suggested Tommy. "You can keep watch to make sure we don't step in ooze."

"Someone could be watching us," whispered Kimberly.

"I promise we'll be careful," reassured Tommy.

Kimberly quickly wrapped her arm around Tommy's waist. They walked around the basement and Tommy insisted that they checked the whole basement. All there was down in that basement was a washer, a drier, a bathroom, a bed, a small kitchen, a work desk, boxes, and several storage closets. Kimberly wished that she never suggested that they went down into the basement. The whole time they were down in that basement, she was scared they'd find something or someone that they didn't want to find. As soon as they walked by a desk, Tommy saw an open note book with some notes. He began to flip through it. Tommy found notes on ooze on the first page and it was in the butler's hand writing.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kimberly.

"I found some notes," whispered Tommy.

He handed her the note book and let her look at them. She quietly began to ready the notes.

 _Notes on the Bottle of Ivan's Ooze Being Checked Out in Paris France_

 _ **Extra copies are in left drawer**_

 _Bring bottle of ooze to the lab in Paris, because there are no power rangers in Paris._

 _Keep the lab guarded with several guards in side and outside of the lab._

 _Make extra bottles of ooze to control scientists and make them think there is nothing wrong with the ooze._

 _Take ooze to the construction site in Reefside and burry it in a hyper lock chamber._

 _There were a total of four twin machine. Two are buried in Angel Grove construction site. The other two are buried in the Reefside Dig Site._

 _The two machine that are buried in Reefside are based of off dinosaurs. One is a Stegosaurs machine and the other is Brachiosaurs machine. They work just like machines in Angel Grove. They need to ooze to control them, which can only come from Ivan Ooze, himself._

 _Ivan only created one bottle of emergency ooze that can revive him. If he is destroyed, it will take the whole bottle of ooze to revive him. He can only be revived once, since he was destroyed by Ryan's comet. If he is destroyed after being revived, he's gone for ever._

 _In order for Ivan to be revived, he must be given strength by a few powerful villians that the current team of rangers are fighting. It will take longer time to revive him._

 _To review Ivan:_ _A villain must dump out the ooze._

 _Let the ooze sit for a while and the ooze will began to take the shape of Ivan._

 _Once the shape forms, Ivan will begin regain memories and some strength._

 _He will need villains' to give him some of their strength and power in order for him to grow. **(Reason: Even though there is a lot of strength in the bottle, all of the power will be used up to allow Ivan to regain his form and body.)**_

"Are these the only notes you found?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," confirmed Tommy. "I flipped through the whole note book."

"Open the left drawer on the desk and get us a copy," ordered Kimberly.

Tommy opened the left desk drawer and saw there were dozens of copies of the notes that they read. All of them were typed up. He quickly grabbed a copy of notes and handed it to Kimberly. She quickly folded it up and stuck it in her one piece suit.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Tommy.

They walked out of the basement and went back to the first floor. Kimberly told her mother that the aqua floats were moved.

"I forgot to tell you that the aqua floats were moved, since the basement was getting ready to be painted," remembered Caroline. "They are up on the second floor. While you were looking for the aqua floats, I took your robes upstairs for them to be washed."

"Kim and I are going to go up to our room and get dressed," stated Tommy.

Tommy and Kimberly went up stairs to their room and locked the door. Kimberly noticed that there was some purple slime on Tommy's swimming trunks. And Tommy noticed there was some slime on Kimberly's swimsuit.

"I didn't know you had slime on your swimming trunks," gasped Kimberly, as she took the fold piece of paper out of her suit and put it in the dresser drawer.

"I didn't noticed there was slime on your suit," said Tommy. "Maybe we should contact Zordon and have Billy look at these."

Both of them striped out of their suits and put on a clean bathrobe. Tommy got out his old communicator and contacted Zordon and told them what they found. Zordon wanted to have tests ran on the slime and had Alpha teleport their suits to the command center for Billy and Alpha to run some tests on them. After contacting Zordon, Tommy opened his closet and began to lay some clothes out.

"Can we go soak in the Jacuzzi?" requested Kimberly.

"We will after we check out the butler's bed room," answered Tommy. "Maybe we can find some more clues out."


	6. Journey to the Center of the Ooze

Kimberly couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tommy actually wanted to go into the butler's bedroom. The butler's room was on the second floor and it was right next to Caroline and Pierre's bedroom. No one went in that room.

"Tommy, we can't go in there," warned Kimberly.

"Why not?" asked Tommy.

"We are not allowed in there," reminded Kimberly. "Don't you remember that Irwin told us not to go into his room, or have you forgotten?

"I know he doesn't want us in there," remarked Tommy. "He doesn't let anyone in there. Have you ever stopped to think why he doesn't? Caroline and Pierre let us in their room."

"But, if the door is shut, we are suppose to knock first," answered Kimberly. "Remember they are newly weds, like us."

Kimberly opened her closet and started to look for an outfit to put on.

"When are you going to wear the outfits I go you for Christmas?" questioned Tommy.

"Which one did you want me to wear?" answered Kimberly.

"The pink lily stretch woven athletic running pants, and the white shirt," replied Tommy. "Remember that the pants came with a matching jacket."

Kimberly got out the pink lily outfit and the white shirt. She quickly got dressed and put on a pair of white socks and a pair a light pink tennis shoes.

"When are you going to wear the outfit I got you for Christmas?" asked Kimberly. "It's the same as mine. The only difference is..."

"My outfit is green," finished Tommy. "We bought the outfits on the same day, I remember."

Tommy opened his closet and got out his green outfit and his new white shirt. He got dressed and put on white socks and white tennis shoes. After they got dressed they went down to the second floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm sure we'll find something," responded Tommy.

He slowly opened the door and they went inside. Tommy shut the door behind them. Kimberly turned on the light and they noticed the room was painted purple. There ten power ranger posters hanging in the room. He had two posters of the whole team of rangers together. The other six were of the pink and white ranger. Two of the posters had the pink and white rangers together. There were three posters of the white ranger alone and two posters of the pink rangers alone."

"He's got posters," informed Kimberly. "We've been in here, so let's go."

"I think it is strange that the posters are mostly of the pink and white rangers," said Tommy. "There could be information written on the back of them. We will take one down at a time. We'll start with the two of the whole time. Both of them took those two posters down and flipped them over. There was nothing written on the back of them.

"There's nothing on these two posters," declared Kimberly.

"Let's check the other posters," urged Tommy. "We'll start with the white ranger standing alone, then the poster with the white ranger with Saba and the tigerzord, and then the poster of the white ranger in his ranger form and ninja form with the falcon zord."

They took down the three posters. On the poster with the white ranger alone, Tommy found writing. It said " _The white ranger used to be the green ranger. I know because they had the same voice and had the same fighting styles. When he was the green ranger, he said "dragon zord" when he morphed, he had a dragon zord, a sword like a flute that controlled the zord, and he lost his powers because of a green candle."_ The poster with the white ranger with Saba and the tiger zord had writing on the back. It said " _The white ranger said "tiger zord", when he morphed. The tiger sword's name was "Saba." The white ranger kept Saba in his belt and used him to help control the tiger zord."_ The poster with the white ranger in his ranger former, the ninja form, and the falcon zord had writing on the back of it. It said," _The white ranger morphs into the ninja form by saying "Ninja ranger power." He morphs into the white ranger by saying "white ranger power." The falcon is his animal spirit._

"Okay, now you have me convinced," Kimberly said nervously. "Let's check the other ones."

They hung the white ranger posters up and took down the pink ranger posters. The first poster that they took down had a the pink ranger, the power bow, the fire bird zord, and the pterodactyl zord. There was writing on the back of it. It said _"The pink ranger morphed by saying "Pterodactyl." The power bow was her weapon. Her dino zord was the Pterodactyl and her thunder zord was the fire bird."_ They hung up that poster and took down the poster with the pink ranger in her ranger form, ninja form, and crane zord. There was writing on the back of it too. It said," _The pink ranger morphs into the ninja form by saying "Ninja ranger power". She morphs into her ranger form by saying "pink ranger power." The crane is her animal spirit."_

Both of them hung the last two posters up. Then they decided to check the last two posters. Tommy took down the poster with the pink and white ranger standing behind the falcon and the crane. He flipped it over and found writing on the back. It said," _The other six ninja zords is a bear, frog, ape, wolf, a falcon, and a crane. The falcon and the crane are much more powerful than the wolf, bear, ape and frog._ _The falcon and the crane are connected. They are also known as the_ _"Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady", of the sky. The Falcon and the crane, share the same heart, soul, and heart, even though they have two separate falcon and the crane are soul mates and are bonded together. They may have power of their own, but they can also get part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind."_ They quickly put that poster up and took down the poster with the pink and white ranger standing together with hearts in the back ground. It also had writing on it. It said," _The pink and white ranger have been replaced. I know because they don't sound the same anymore. The new pink ranger and white ranger are the same size. The first pink ranger was petite and the first white ranger is tall. They used to date and they were replaced at the very same time. It is clear that the white ranger went wherever the pink ranger is. The first pink ranger was Kimberly Oliver (the former Kimberly Ann Hart) and the original white ranger was Tommy Oliver. **Copies of this info in the desk drawer on the right side**."_

Kimberly helped Tommy put the poster back up on the wall. And she opened the right desk drawer and got out a paper. It was just like the paper they took from the basement. There were dozens of copies and they were typed up. They glanced over the paper.

 _ **Info on the Pink and White Rangers**_

 _ **The White Ranger** _

_The white ranger used to be the green ranger. I know because they had the same voice and had the same fighting styles. When he was the green ranger, he said "dragon zord" when he morphed, he had a dragon zord, a sword like a flute that controlled the zord, and he lost his powers because of a green candle._

 _The white ranger said "tiger zord", when he morphed. The tiger sword's name was "Saba." The white ranger kept Saba in his belt and used him to help control the tiger zord._

 _The white ranger morphs into the ninja form by saying "Ninja ranger power." He morphs into the white ranger by saying "white ranger power." The falcon is his animal spirit._

 ** _The Pink Ranger_**

 _The pink ranger morphed by saying "Pterodactyl." The power bow was her weapon. Her dino zord was the Pterodactyl and her thunder zord was the fire bird._

 _The pink ranger morphs into the ninja form by saying "Ninja ranger power". She morphs into her ranger form by saying "pink ranger power." The crane is her animal spirit._

 ** _Falcon and Crane Legend_**

 _The other six ninja zords is a bear, frog, ape, wolf, a falcon, and a crane. The falcon and the crane are much more powerful than the wolf, bear, ape and frog._ _The falcon and the crane are connected. They are also known as the_ _"Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady", of the sky. The Falcon and the crane, share the same heart, soul, and heart, even though they have two separate falcon and the crane are soul mates and are bonded together. They may have power of their own, but they can also get part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind._

 ** _Who I think (know) who were the original pink and white rangers_**

 _The pink and white ranger have been replaced. I know because they don't sound the same anymore. The new pink ranger and white ranger are the same size. The first pink ranger was petite and the first white ranger is tall. They used to date and they were replaced at the very same time. It is clear that the white ranger went wherever the pink ranger is. The first pink ranger was Kimberly Oliver (the former Kimberly Ann Hart) and the original white ranger was Tommy Oliver._

Kimberly unzipped a pocket on her jacket and folded the paper up. Then she put it in her pocket and zipped the pocket back.

"Tommy, how did the butler know all this information on us?" questioned Kimberly.

"The part about our weapons and zords were easy to figure out," answered Tommy. "People saw our zords and us use our weapons. I don't know how he knew how we morphed. But, I don't know how he knew that my sword's name was Saba and he helped control the tiger zord. It's obvious that we've been replaced because Kat and Willie are the same height. It is noticeable that the pink ranger is taller now and they both sound different. I am not surprised how he thought they were replaced at the same time."

"What about the falcon and crane legend or about us being married?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know how they found out the falcon and crane legend," replied Tommy. " Everyone knows that we're now married and we're living in Paris now. But, I don't know how the butler knew that we were rangers. I'm interested to learn all that."

"If you are smart, you won't ask!" warned Kimberly. "He'll know we were in here."

"You're right," admitted Tommy. "Let's check the bathroom."

"Can we go?" begged Kimberly. "We've got more information."

Tommy grabbed her hand and opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was painted purple and all of the furniture was purple. Tommy opened the bathroom closet, and the medicine cabinet. Everything inside was purple. He turned on the sink and the water was clear. Then he turned on the water in and the bath tub and he turned the shower on. The water was clear.

"Now, can we go?!" demanded Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Tommy.

Both of them made sure the room was like it was when they found it and they turned out the lights. They quickly went up to their room and Kimberly put the paper that she took in the dresser, with the other piece of paper.

"Now, can we get in the Jacuzzi, go to the pool, or do something else?" asked Kimberly.

They heard a knock on the door. Tommy went and opened the door and saw it was Pierre and Caroline.

"We were just in the steam room," stated Caroline. "It was a surprise for your birthday, it's down in the basement."

"You and Tommy should go check it out," added Pierre.

"We can do it together, right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, you can do it together," said Caroline. "We know your rule, neither one of you will do anything like this without the other one. I just got your robes washes. The steam room was really nice."

Caroline and Pierre walked out of the room. Kimberly opened their dresser drawer and got out a pair of pink hipster bottoms, a pink bandeau, and a pair of green speedo swim briefs. Tommy and Kimberly quickly into their swim wear and slipped their robes on.

"This gives us a chance to search the basement again," grinned Tommy.

"We're not rangers anymore, we do have to do these things any more," declared Kimberly.

"We will be in the future," reminded Tommy. "I'm the black dino thunder ranger and you are the pink dino thunder ranger. Besides don't you want to know what the butler is up to and where the ooze is?"

"I do want to know that," confessed Kimberly.

"If the butler is down there we can say we're getting in the steam room," smirked Tommy. "I'm sure he'll buy the excuse."

They slipped their robes and house slippers on and walked down to the basement. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and began to walk around. The ooze was cleaned up and all of the boxes was picked up. Both of them went to the steam room. They slipped off their robes and slippers and got into the steam room. Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy on the bench.

"I still think there is ooze down here," whispered Kimberly.

"I do too," Tommy whispered back. "Wonder how it got picked up quickly?"

"Maybe the butler has some type of powers we don't know about," said Kimberly. "Or has a special tool to clean it up with."

Tommy noticed that there was something outside the steam room squirting ooze.

"Beautiful, I think I know where the ooze is coming from," Tommy said quietly.

She noticed that there was something squirting ooze. Both of them quickly got out of the steam room and went to put their robes and on slippers on. However, the robes and slippers were gone. Tommy urged Kimberly that they needed to follow the trail of ooze. Both of them followed the ooze down the hall way.

"Where does this lead to?" Kimberly asked in a scared voice. "Can we turn back now?"

"No, we're almost to the end of the tunnel," stated Tommy. "There's a door a head."

He grabbed Kimberly's hand and they kept going. Tommy slowly opened door and they walked into a lab. Kimberly knew exactly where they were. They were in the lab that was next to their house.

"I know where we are," Kimberly spoke in a quiet voice.

"I do too," answered Tommy. "We're in the lab next door. Since we're here, we're going to look around and see what we can find."


	7. Kimberly's Birthday Present From Irwin

"Tommy, you don't know what's here?" warned Kimberly.

"We'll soon find out," answered Tommy.

"We may not like what we find," whispered Kimberly. "They say this place is guarded. If we're caught we could get in trouble. And we may never see anyone else again. Tommy, it's already just the two of us. We don't have any other friends here."

"Quiet, I here something," gasped Tommy.

He quickly grabbed Kimberly in a dark corner. She was breathing hard, so Tommy put his free hand over Kimberly's mouth. Both of them noticed that that there were people in lab coats all over the place. They saw Irwin sitting at a table and talking with some of the guards.

"So, the ooze is protected?" asked Irwin.

"Yes, it is," answered a guard. "It's locked up and we're still doing experiments on it. The ooze will be ready to be taken to Reefside in a few months."

"Everyone believes we're doing experiments on the ooze to find out what it is. But, we're actually doing experiments to make sure that the ooze has enough chemicals in it and everything else it needs," informed Irwin. "We're going to tell people that there is nothing wrong with the ooze. Then we are going to take it to the Reefside construction site and bury it in a hyper lock chamber. Only a villain can touch the bottle of ooze without being shocked. And only a villain can remove it from the chamber."

Tommy noticed Kimberly was trying to make sound, but it he couldn't understand what she was saying, since his hand was covering her mouth. She was trying to get loose, so he tried to hold her tighter. When no one was looking, he quietly snuck both of them out of the lab and back to into their basement. He finally removed his hand from Kimberly's mouth. They heard a door open and they got back in the steam room. Caroline walked down stairs and knocked on the steam room door.

"I forgot to tell you that you can only be in there for twenty minutes," apologized Caroline. "After you are in there, you need to take a quick shower."

She went back up the stairs and closed the basement door. Kimberly and Tommy left the steam room and went back up to their room to take a shower in their private bathroom. They quickly took their showers and put their new pink and green outfits back on. After they got dressed, they saw someone slip an envelope underneath their door. Kimberly went and picked it up.

"It has my name on it," stated Kimberly.

"Open it and see who it's from," replied Tommy.

Kimberly opened the envelope and found a birthday card in the envelope. She opened the card and it only had Irwin's name signed to it. Tommy noticed a piece of paper fell out of the card.

"Irwin sent me a birthday card," smiled Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I saw a piece of paper fall out of it," pointed out Tommy. "It's laying by your feet."

Kimberly bent over and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"What's it say?" asked Tommy.

She handed Tommy the letter and he quietly read it.

 _Your birthday gift is sitting next to your door._

Kimberly opened the door and found a something that looked like a poster. But it was rolled up and it had a rubber band around it. She picked it up and took it into their room.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Looks like a poster," answered Kimberly.

Kimberly sat down on their bed and Tommy sat down next to her. She took the rubber band off the poster and unrolled it. It was a poster of Ivan Ooze and his ooze men. There was a note a the bottom of the poster. Both of them read this note.

 _Hello Form Pink and White Ranger,_

 _I know you've been spying on me. I went into my room and found all of my posters moved around. And my desk drawer was open. It isn't polite to go through other people's stuff, especially when you're told not to go in their bed room. Ivan's ooze men have been sent back here to watch you. And I'm one of his ooze men. If you're smart, one of you will go back to California. Hope the pink ranger likes her poster, I picked it out for her birthday._

 _Irwin_

"If we didn't spy on the butler, we wouldn't be in the position," Kimberly said angrily. "Now one of us will have to have to leave!"

"I just realized something. Maybe Ivan followed us back to this day in age," gasped Tommy.

"That is a possibility," answered Kimberly.

"Maybe that is why Irwin knows who we are," added Tommy. "Maybe Haley let Ivan through the time portal before it closed."

"I don't see how Haley would have sent ooze men or Ivan back here," answered Kimberly. "She wouldn't have done something like that to us."

"He could have done something to do her," stated Tommy. "Ivan has the power to control people or she could have been hurt before the portal closed."

"That is likely," responded Kimberly. "Why did you want to find out about Irwin?"

"There is something about his appearance. He was always in purple." admitted Tommy. "I was curious about him. I don't what it is, but I think I may know him from somewhere. Maybe that is how he knew all those things about us."

"That may be true," answered Kimberly.

"Are you mad over the birthday gift Irwin gave you?" asked Tommy.

"I didn't plan for him to find out what we knew!" snapped Kimberly. "I tried to tell you that we didn't need to spy on the butler. But, you just had to do it...and he found out!"

"I still don't believe he remembered it was your birthday," answered Tommy.

"I don't like the stupid poster he gave me," Kimberly said angrily.

"I know you don't like it," informed Tommy. "But, it was your idea that we came down here in the first place."

"But, I didn't want us to go as far as we went to get all the information that we found," confirmed Kimberly. "Ever since we've arrived in Paris, it's just been us. We don't hear from many of our friends because they are out being rangers."

"Kimberly, I am sorry things are like this," choked Tommy. "In a few days, I'll pack my bags and go back to Angel Grove. We can't let Irwin cause trouble."

"Tommy, I don't want that," Kimberly said tearfully. "I don't want to be in Paris without you."

"What else can we do?" asked Tommy. "The other thing that I can do, is leave Paris and take you with me."

"Where would we live?" questioned Kimberly.

"Maybe with my parents," suggested Tommy. "I'm sure they would let us."

"But, shouldn't we finish up the school year first?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I think we should," answered Tommy. "We can rough it out in Paris for three or four more months. Then we can go to Angel Grove."

"How will we go back to Angel Grove?" questioned Kimberly.

"I'll contact Zordon and see what we can do," stated Tommy.

There was another knock on the door, but they didn't wait for Tommy or Kimberly to let them in. The person just came in and it was Caroline. She had several sacks of clothes.

"They've just changed the dress code to your school," explained Caroline.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"You both have two options," stated Caroline. "Someone named Ivan is now principal of your school. The school colors, are purple, violet, light purple, lilac, plum, lavender, dark purple, white, and black."

"What's my first option?" asked Kimberly.

"You'd wear a lilac dress shirt, a purple, white, and black plaid pleated skirt, a long sleeve dark purple sweater with a V-neck or a dark purple sweater vest with a V-neck, a purple tie, a pair or light socks or light stockings, black Mary Jane shoes and a purple blazer."

"What about me?" questioned Tommy.

"You'd wear a lilac dress shirt, a pair of dark purple dress pants, a long sleeve dark purple sweater with a V-neck or a dark purple sweater pants with a V-neck, a purple tie, light purple socks, black dress shoes, and a purple blazer."

"We'd have to wear that awful outfit everyday!" cried Kimberly.

"I haven't told you what your second choice was," confirmed Caroline.

"What's our second choice?" Tommy asked.

"You can wear a dark purple tracksuit, a purple or white tee shirt, purple or white polo shirt, or a purple or white turtle neck, a pair of light purple or white socks, and a pair of purple and black tennis shoes or white tennis shoes," replied Caroline.

"I'd rather take that instead of being in a tie and a blazer everyday," admitted Kimberly.

"So, would I," added Tommy.

"That's what I thought," answered Caroline. "So, I bought both of you five dark purple tracksuits," answered Caroline.

"What color shirts do I have?" asked Tommy. "'d prefer to be able to wear some white clothes."

"Don't worry," reassured Caroline. "I bought you five short sleeve white tee shirts, five long sleeve white tee shirts, and five white turtle necks. I got you a pair of solid white tennis shoes, and several packages of white socks."

"What about me?" questioned Kimberly. "I don't want to be in all purple either."

"I also got you five white short sleeve tee shirts, five white long sleeve tee shirts, five white turtle necks, and five white sleeveless polo shirts," reassured Caroline. "I also got you several pairs of white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes."

Caroline handed them the sacks and left their room. Tommy and Kimberly opened their sacks and saw what they'd be wearing to school everyday. Niether one of them were happy about being in purple. However, Tommy was thrilled that he could stay in white. Kimberly wished that she could've been able to wear pink. But, if she couldn't be in pink, she thrilled to be able to wear one of Tommy's colors. At the bottom of Tommy's sack, he found two pamphlets about the new school rules. However, it was the same pamphlet. Caroline had gotten a pamphlet for both of them. On the front of the pamphlet was a picture of Ivan and his ooze men. Kimberly and Tommy realized that it was the picture of Ivan and his ooze men that was on Kimberly's poster.

Tommy opened the pamphlet and began to read it. He was stunned about what they'd be doing in school. Kimberly noticed that Tommy had a grin on his face. That always told her that he was thinking about doing something.

"What are you wanting to do know?" asked Kimberly.

"I know how we can go back to Angel Grove," smiled Tommy.

"How?" questioned Kimberly.

"We can get expelled from school," grinned Tommy.

"You want to be expelled!?" gasped Kimberly. "Pierre and mom would freak and they would be very upset. The school that we are going to now is the only school that Pierre approves of. The other schools don't have good reputations. Kids are violent, the teachers are bad, or they aren't in a safe neighborhood."

"That's what I'm talking about," explained Tommy. "Remember what your mom and Pierre told us, on the flight over here?"

"If there was something about the school that they didn't like, they'd send us back to Angel Grove," answered Kimberly. "They'd send us to live with your parents. And they'd join us after they got a place to live and started Pierre's new company. While, I'm thinking of it, what are we going to do get us expelled?"

"I looked through the pamphlet and saw some of what we'll be doing," replied Tommy. "We'll be making ooze to control people and learning to make flutes like Ivan used to attack Zordon. It says any student who messes up on these two projects will be expelled or any one who refused to make these two items will be expelled."

"Tommy, I just saw something on the pamphlet,"pointed out Kimberly. "They've got someone who looks like Pierre's old butler (Ivan) as the principal."

She showed Tommy the picture and he realized it was what Ivan Ooze.

"Beautiful, I think Ivan may have traveled back in time," warned Tommy."But, I remember that the portal closed behind us."

"Or maybe it's one of the ooze men," continued Kimberly. "But, I still think it's Ivan. We should try to avoid him. How will we be able to get expelled without seeing him?"

"I saw in the pamphlet that it says if a student messes up on one of the projects, they will be dismissed from school and no questions asked," smirked Tommy.

"I like that idea," confessed Kimberly. "If we got in trouble we could show the poster to mom and Pierre."

"Let's try to get kicked out at the end of the year,"suggested Tommy. "That's when the ooze will be taken to Reefside. And we'll have time to get enrolled at Angel Grove High again."

Both of them realized that it would take the rest of the year to make the ooze and the flute. They decided that they'd purposely mess up on those two project. However, they wondered how Tommy's parents', Kimberly's mom and step father would react when they got expelled.


	8. Expelled from School of Ooze

Over the next few months, they wore the purple outfits to school everyday. All students were required to go to summer school. Tommy noticed most of the students were in the purple outfits so they wouldn't have to wear a blazer and a tie. Very few people wore the school uniform with the tie and blazer. However, they were mostly popular students. The students who wore blazer were allowed to hang them in their lockers. And the students who wore the purple tracksuits were allowed to keep their purple jacket in their locker. Tommy ended up wearing a white tee shirt everyday. However, Kimberly was big into fashion and she wore the tee shirts, the turtle necks, and the sleeveless polo shirt. When it got closer to the end of the year, she started wearing the white sleeveless polo shirt every day.

A few days before school let out, the students were putting chemicals in the ooze. They had to wear goggles, rubber gloves, purple lab coats, and purple protective hats. All students were advised to wear the hats because the ooze could explode if it was made wrong. The ooze people who worked at the school knew that the ooze was hard to make and there would be students getting expelled for not doing it correctly. However, they didn't know Tommy and Kimberly were planning on messing up on purpose. All students were in groups of two when they made ooze, since it was hard to make and it was the same way with the flute. If the flute wasn't made right, it wouldn't play at all. When they were making the flute, Tommy made sure that they put an extra hole in it.

All of the students were getting their flutes graded while they were finishing up the ooze. They were having to put red and blue dye in the ooze and a few strong chemicals. When Tommy and Kimberly were putting the dye in the ooze, they put more blue in, since the recipe called for more red dye. And when they put chemicals in the ooze, it called for three drops, but they put in four drops.

After the students put the chemicals in the ooze it was finished. Tommy noticed that the ooze that his and Kimberly's ooze was about to explode. There were a few other groups who messed up on their ooze, but it was done on accident. All of the students who made their ooze correctly were allowed to leave the lab. However, the groups who messed up had to stay in the lab. There were four other groups who messed up and their bottle of ooze just exploded a little bit. But, Tommy and Kimberly did everything they could to mess their ooze up. The ooze men and the teachers realized their ooze was about really messed and it was going to explode all over the room. Everyone in the room was advised to take cover. All of the students, teachers, and ooze men got under the table and there wasn't any place for them go. And ooze was flying all over the place.

Tommy was standing next to Kimberly, so he grabbed her and was able to shield her from the ooze. However, the ooze got in his hair. After the ooze was done exploding, Tommy and Kimberly learned they were expelled, but they were never allowed to attend the school of ooze ever again. Pierre and Caroline were called to come get them. No one said anything until they got home. Caroline noticed that there was ooze in Tommy's hair.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Caroline.

"Ooze went flying every where. Everyone in the room took cover under tables and desks; There was enough furniture for everyone to get under, except for me and Kimberly," explained Tommy. "I shielded her from the ooze and it got all over me."

"Can we do anything about his hair?"questioned Kimberly.

"All we can do is cut it to even it out," answered Caroline. "I'll make an appointment in the hair saloon on the first floor. They will take him in right away."

After Caroline left to go to the hair saloon, Kimberly was able to ask him what he was going to do to his hair.

"Are you going to get your hair fixed like it was in the future?" whispered Kimberly.

"I am," replied Tommy.

"You never told me why you cut it before we came back here to change the future," stated Kimberly.

"I got out of the shower and dried my hair with a towel. My parents asked me to come outside and help shovel snow out of our drive way," informed Tommy. " When I was shoveling snow, the ends of my hair froze because my hair was wet. It was a really cold day and when I went back inside, the ends of my hair broke off."

"Where you still in college?" asked Kimberly.

"It was when I was working on my PhD," answered Tommy. "It was right before the red rangers went to the moon. My mom cut my hair since she was a beautician for a few years."

Caroline came back into the kitchen to tell Tommy that his hair appointment was ready. Kimberly went to the beauty shop with him and sat in a chair while he was getting his hair cut. About 30 minutes later, Tommy got out of the chair. Kimberly didn't hardly recognize him, because his hair was much short and he had it spiked.

"What do you think?" asked Tommy.

"I love it," smiled Kimberly.

Their conversation was cut short because Pierre and Caroline was coming towards them. They new they were going to talk to them about school arrangements.

"We've talked about what we're going to do about your school arrangements," informed Pierre.

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"Both of you will be going back to Angel Grove," said Caroline. "We went into your room and found a poster Kimberly got for her birthday. It said hello former pink and white ranger. Were you two power rangers?"

"We were," Tommy answered truthfully. "But, we weren't allowed to reveal our identities. Not even to our own families."

"There are no hard feelings," smiled Caroline. "We read Irwin's note on the poster. Pierre and I decided it's not safe for you to be here. We're sending you to live with Jan and James. And Irwin quit yesterday, we're looking for a new butler."

"When are we leaving?" asked Tommy.

"You're leaving today," informed Pierre. "We've spent the whole day getting your stuff packed up. You're plane takes off in two hours. James and Jan will pick you up at the air port tomorrow."

Kimberly and Tommy went up stairs to change out of their purple outfits. Tommy changed into jeans and a white Henley. Kimberly was so happy to get back in pink. She put on a pink sleeveless polo and a pair of khaki Capri pants. As soon as they changed, Caroline and Pierre drove them to the air port. Both of the hugged and kissed Tommy and Kimberly good bye.

"Please take care of her," requested Caroline.

"Don't worry, I will. I love your daughter," said Tommy. "I've been married to her for nine months."

"You're plane is about to leave," informed Pierre. "You can't afford to miss your flight."

Kimberly and Tommy got on their plane and flew to Angel Grove. Jan and James picked them up the next day. Even though they missed Caroline and Pierre, they were glad to be back in California. When they got back into Tommy's house, Jan and James revealed that they fixed Tommy's old room up for them.

 **A Few Days Later**

Tommy became the red Zeo ranger and Kimberly became the pink Zeo ranger. Kimberly and Tommy learned a lot had changed since they left. Billy graduated a year early and left for college, Tanya Sloan took Aisha's place as the yellow ranger, Kat was dating Willie who took the powers of the sliver ranger, and Kat became the purple ranger.

Tommy and Kimberly registered for their senior year at Angel Grove. There were still a lot of classes that they could choose from. Tommy really wanted to take paleontology classes, but they were all filled up. Since Kimberly was going to be a PE teacher, Tommy decided to take PE classes since he was going to get a degree to be a PE teacher and a science teacher. He still planned to study paleontology in college.

Since Kimberly knew she'd more than likely be teaching swimming, she decided to sign up for all swimming classes. She signed up for Introduction to Water Skills, Fundamental Aquatic Skills, a three hour swimming stroke class (in those three hours they'd be learning Stroke Development Skills, Stroke Improvement, and Stroke Improvement), Swim Skill Proficiency, and Water aerobics/ Water jogging. All of them were required to take English 4. Most of the electives that Tommy wanted to were all ready filled up. So, he decided to take the same class that Kimberly was taking since there was room for one more person. When the rangers picked up their schedules, they all learned that whole team didn't have a class together. Kat, Willie, and Tanya signed up for music and dance classes. Rocky and Adam signed up for karate classes and physical fitness classes.

"Kat, Tanya, and I have the same schedule all day," Willie said in a happy voice.

"Rocky and I have the same schedule all day," smiled Adam.

"I don't have any classes with any of you," Kimberly said in a disappointed voice. "Tommy would tell me what he was taking. He said he'd show me his schedule, when he picked it up."

"You can ask Tommy what he is taking now," informed Willie. "He's just picked up his schedule. Tommy is walking over to where we are."

Kimberly rushed over to him to find out what he was taking.

"What are you taking?" asked Kimberly.

"Here's my schedule," stated Tommy.

He handed Kimberly his schedule and she looked at it.

"We have the same schedule all day!" cried Kimberly. "Why didn't you tell me you were signing up for these classes. You were disappointed when you found out all the paleontology classes were full."

"There weren't any classes that really wanted to take," answered Tommy. "And I saw there was room for one more person for all of the classes that you signed up for. I thought we needed bonding time."

"We have Ms. Appleby for English during first period," said Kimberly. "Bulk and Skull are in our English class."

"If they are smart, they won't try to flirt with you," joked Tommy. "Wonder what they will say when we tell them we're married."

"I won't buy that for one minute," remarked Skull. "I still have one more year to get you to date me."

"Skull, I'm married to Tommy," reinforced Kimberly. "I'm not joking. When I went to Paris, we married. He moved to Paris with me. We just came back from Paris."

"He probably got permission to go with you," laughed Bulk. "If you were married you'd be Kimberly Oliver instead of Kimberly Hart."

"She's telling the truth," added Tommy. "She carries my last name now."

Bulk and Skull walked away. Tommy got a glimpse of Bulk and Skull's schedule. He saw that they had water aerobics/water jogging with Bulk and Skull. All of the other rangers didn't have any classes with them. However, all the rangers had the same lunch period. And Bulk and Skull had that same lunch period too. The other five rangers were going to the movies and they invited Tommy and Kimberly to go with them.

"I've got a shortage of red in my closet," informed Tommy. "I'm going to the mall to buy some red clothes."

"I'm going with him," added Kimberly. "I need to buy some clothes for school too."

All of the other rangers went to the movies, While Tommy and Kimberly went to the mall. Tommy bought a lot of red shirts, pajamas sets, and red pajama pants.

"Tommy, are you getting red swimming trunks, red speedo swim briefs, and red board shorts for our swimming classes?" asked Kimberly.

"Thanks for reminding me," answered Tommy.

He bought several pairs of red swimming trunks, several pairs of red speedo briefs, several pairs of red board shorts, and several red swim tee shirts. Kimberly bought several pink one piece suits, several pink bikinis, several pink swim skirts, several pink swim shorts, and several pink swim tee shirts. As wells some pink swim dress cover ups.

Bulk and Skull had followed them to the mall and saw them shopping. Skull didn't believe for a minute that Tommy and Kimberly were officially married. He thought they were saying it so he couldn't date her. Skull told Bulk that he had some plans for Tommy and Kimberly. He planned to write break up letters and he also had some pranks in mind that he was going to pull on Kimberly during the water aerobics/ water jogging class.


	9. Skull's Pranks

School started off to a nice start. Kimberly formed a good relationship with Kat and Tanya. Tommy still had a good relationship with Rocky and Adam, and he was forming a good relationship with Willie. Skull still wasn't convinced that Kimberly was really married to Tommy. He saw that they shared the same school locker, sat together in Ms. Appleby's class, Tommy was Kimberly's partner in the water aerobics'/ water jogging class, and Mr. Kaplan allowed them to rent a locker room for the swimming classes because they were married. Bulk and Skull even saw Tommy and Kimberly sitting at table with the other rangers every day at lunch. Everyday, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting next to each other at lunch.

"Tommy, what's it like being married to Kimberly, instead of having her as a girl friend?" asked Adam.

"I love her and she loves me and we live in the same house," answered Tommy. "Being married isn't as easy as it looks. We have to make decisions together, we have to put the other one first, and we even have arguments at times."

"What's it like being with her all the time?" asked Rocky. "Both of you are in the same classes all day, you ride to school together, and then you are home with her."

"We enjoy being in the same classes all day," smiled Kimberly. "Tommy actually loves our water aerobics/water jogging class. In the class we do our aerobics routine with music the whole period. He enjoys getting to slow dance with me in the water."

Tommy's face turned red from embarrassment. Everyone else at the table began to laugh because Tommy told all his friends that he hated the water aerobics/ water jogging class because they had a dance routine in the water. He secretly loved it due to the fact he got dance with Kimberly and it was like going to a school dance with her every day.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were sitting at another table. They were plotting and planning about what type of prank they want to pull on Kimberly. Skull got a big grin on his face. Bulk knew Skull had something planned.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Bulk.

"I know what we can do to Kimberly," smirked Skull. "And we can easily do it because we are behind her and Tommy in that class."

"What do you have in mind?" questioned Bulk.

"Have you noticed that she's been wearing a bikini that ties?" asked Skull.

"I've noticed," answered Bulk. "What do you want to do?"

"While everyone is doing their water aerobics, we will sneak up behind Kimberly," planned Skull. "You'll pull the string on the top half of her bikini and I'll pull the bottom half. And then we'll get everyone's attention. We'll blame it on Tommy."

"I love the plan!" laughed Bulk. "We'll get Tommy in trouble and Kimberly will break up with him because she'll be really embarrassed and think he was the one who did it. Then we'll say you tried to stop Tommy."

"And we'll write her a letter calming it is Tommy and in the letter he'll say he was the ones who pulled the strings," added Skull. "And we'll take it to their locker room and slip it underneath the door."

"It's prefect," smirked Bulk.

The lunch period ended a few minutes later. Bulk and Skull had no idea that Tommy had over heard them when he went to go get a smoothie. He was aware of what they were going to do. All of the students went to go change into their swim wear. Kimberly opened her locker and got out her bikini top and bottoms that tied.

"Beautiful, I realized that you never wore that nice looking pink swim skirt," pointed out Tommy.

"I was wearing this bikini before lunch," reminded Kimberly.

"Why don't you wear something different," suggested Tommy. "Do you have a top that doesn't tie."

"No," answered Kimberly.

"I'd really like it if you wore a one piece suit," pleaded Tommy. "I keep a few extra pairs of swimming trunks and a few extra one piece suits in my locker. I brought them in case one of us forgot to bring a swimsuit to class."

"I wore one every day last week," answered Kimberly. "Remember I took all five of them home Friday, so I could get them washed."

"You could have brought them back," declared Tommy. "We had all weekend to wash them."

"I decided that I'd rotate my suits that I wear every week," stated Kimberly. "This week I'm wearing my bikinis."

"Please wear the nice looking swim skirt," begged Tommy. "You've never wore it before."

"I don't have the swim skirts, hipster bottoms, or swim shorts," answered Kimberly. "I took them back to the mall because they were tight. I exchanged them for one piece suits."

" Do all of them have strings?" asked Tommy.

"Yes they do," responded Kimberly. "I've wore my pale pink bikini on Monday, my pink floral bikini Tuesday, my pink plaid bikini Wednesday, my pink polka dotted bikini yesterday, and today I wearing my pink tie dyed bikini."

Kimberly put her bandeau bikini top and bikini bottoms back on. Tommy changed back into his red board shorts and followed her back into the room with pool. Bulk and Skull were standing outside the locker room. He wrote a letter claiming it was from Tommy. But he wanted to make sure it would write. At the bottom of the page, he wrote "My plan to break Tommy and Kimberly up." He was too busy laughing about the break up letter and he didn't pay attention that he signed his name at end of the letter, instead of Tommy's name. Bulk and Skull slipped the letter into Tommy and Kimberly's locker room, then they went to class. They saw Tommy and Kimberly were already sitting on the bench.

"I don't think she knows what we're going to do," whispered Bulk. "She's wearing another bikini top that ties and bikini bottoms that tie."

"I noticed that, she rotates her suits out every week. That's how I knew she was going to wear the bikini's that tie," remarked Skull. "You get the top half and I'll get the bottom half. Then we'll get everyone's attention. We'll blame it on Tommy."

"He's going to be in so much trouble!" laughed Bulk.

Ms. Prescott walked into the room and she stared talking about the exercising routine that they were going to have.

"We're going to have a different work out routine today," explained Ms. Prescott. "Our routine today will be Walking Straight, Side Walks, Cross Country Skiing, Skips, Two-Foot Ankle Hops, Sprinting, Body Squat, Squat Jumps, Tuck jumps, Spilt Squat Jumps, Cycled Spilt Squat Jumps, and Front Kicks. I know this is a new routine, but I'll be up front showing you how to do the moves. I'll call out the moves, when I do a different move."

All of the students got into the water and Ms. Prescott turned the music and they started doing the dance routines. Bulk and Skull were behind Tommy and Kimberly.

"When we start the walking straight routine, I'm going to pull the right string on the bottom half," plotted Skull. "Tommy's on her left side."

"Then what?" asked Bulk.

"When we do the walking forward routine, you pull the string on string on her bandeau and I'll pull the strings on her bikini bottoms," plotted Skull. " Then we'll get everyone's attention."

"It's a great plan!" laughed Bulk.

"Everybody we're going to start!" shouted Ms. Prescott. "Please get into the water."

All of the students got into the pool and they stood in their assigned spots. Bulk and Skull were behind Tommy and Kimberly. Ms. Prescott turned the music on and they started their routines. About fifteen minutes before class ended, Ms. Prescott announced they were doing the walking forward routine. Bulk and Skull got behind Kimberly and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" cried Kimberly.

Tommy heard her holler and started to head back towards her, before Bulk and Skull could do anything to embarrass her. He got back to Kimberly as soon as they pulled the strings on her bikini and they were falling off her body. Tommy noticed they were standing next to the edge of the pool, so he pushed her against the edge of the pull and he threw his arms around her neck. As soon as Tommy threw his arms around her, her bikini was floating in the pool and she let out a scream.

"Look at Kimberly!" hollered Skull in a laughing voice.

Class stopped and everyone looked towards her. They weren't able to see anything because Tommy her covered with his body and she was standing against the edge of the pool.

"What happened?!" yelled Ms. Prescott.

"Tommy pulled the strings on Kimberly's bikini!" shouted Skull.

"It was you!" corrected Tommy. "I saw you do it."

"Ms. Prescott, it was Tommy," lied Bulk.

"I saw you two grab Kimberly," declared Ms. Prescott. "Tommy went back to help her from being embarrassed. I saw him push her against the edge of the pool and I saw him put his arms around her. What was the meaning of this prank?"

"I'm tired of being lied to," explained Skull. "Kimberly and Tommy say they are married now and I can't date her!"

"For the one hundredth time, she is married to me!" yelled Tommy. "We have wedding bands on our fingers!"

"I know on the class roster it has her listed as Kimberly Hart," informed Skull.

"Ask Ms. Prescott to show you the roster," suggested Tommy.

Ms. Prescott showed Skull the class roster. He read down the list of students and stopped when he saw Kimberly Oliver; Skull noticed that Tommy Oliver was listed below Kimberly's name.

"I guess you aren't lying," Skull said angrily.

"Bulk and Skull, both of you are in a lot of trouble!" yelled Ms. Prescott. "Go get dressed and wait outside Mr. Kaplan's office."

Bulk and Skull got out of the pool and went back to the boys locker room to change.

"Class, I have a new rule," informed Ms. Prescott. "I don't want another incident like this to happen again. Girls', starting Monday, you won't be allowed to wear bikinis that tie or any other type of bikinis. You will be required wear a one piece suit. And I don't want them to be strapless. The other swimming teachers and I have been debating about making that a requirement for all swimming classes. All of you please go back into the locker room and change, class is almost over."

The remainder of the class went to their locker rooms to get dressed. As soon as everyone was out of the room with the pool, Ms. Prescott got a towel for Kimberly to wrap around herself. She laid the towel by pool and stepped out of the room so Kimberly could have some privacy. Tommy helped Kimberly out of the pool and he helped her wrap the towel around her. He could tell she was really embarrassed and upset. Ms. Prescott walked back into the room, after she saw Kimberly had a towel around her.

"I am really sorry about what happened," apologized Ms. Prescott. "I'm going to put them in day time detention for the rest of the semester."

"They've been giving us a hard time ever since we game back here," explained Tommy. "I heard them talking about doing this to Kim during lunch. I did everything I could to prevent this."

"That's why you wanted me to wear the one piece suit," sobbed Kimberly.

"Yes," confessed Tommy. "I was hoping that you'd wear it. But, since you didn't I decided to watch you really close. I thought I could prevent this from happening."

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"How long have you been married?" asked Ms. Prescott.

"It will be a year in November," answered Tommy. "Her mom got engaged to a French painter and he lived in Paris. Kim and her mom were going to move there. I dated her for two and a half years and I didn't want to loose her. I proposed to her and we got married before she moved to Paris. But, I went with her. We came back here over the summer."

"You must love her a lot," smiled Ms. Prescott.

"I love her very much and she is very precious to me. She is also my whole life. Before I moved to Angel Grove, I went to a different school every year. I had to start over every year. Kimberly was the first real friend I ever had," explained Tommy. "When I came to Angel Grove, she was the first person who reached out to me."

"Kimberly, you are so lucky to have him," complemented Ms. Prescott.

"I couldn't ask for anyone better than Tommy," answered Kimberly.

"You can go to the locker room and change," said Ms. Prescott. "Do you need to borrow a bathing suit?"

"I keep extras in my locker, incase we need one," stated Tommy.

"You have permission to sit and have some time to yourselves," added Ms. Prescott. "I won't take points off if you're late to our next class. Or you can even leave school early."

They went to the locker room for Kimberly to get another swimsuit on. Both of them went into the locker room and found an envelope. Tommy picked up the envelope, opened it, and read the letter in side.

 _Kimberly,_

 _I hope you will not be embarrassed over what I'm going to do in our water aerobics/water jogging class. I, Tommy Oliver, plan to pull the strings on your bikini. I know that you will hate me after this, so we'll break up after you're embarrassed in class. I heard Skull liked you. Start going out with him._

 _Love Skull_

 _My plan to break Tommy and Kimberly up_

"I can't believe he was trying to break us up!" Tommy said angrily. "He was stupid enough to sign his name to the letter and write at the bottom that he was trying to break us up. And I can't believe that he went as far to pull the strings on your bikini."

"Tommy, I am sure everyone saw what I look like in my birthday suit," Kimberly said tearfully.

"No, one saw you," reassured Tommy. "I got you against the edge of the pool and I was holding you, when you're bikini feel off your body. Remember, that I had my back facing everyone else so no one would see your bare chest."

"Tommy, I was still in my birthday suit and everyone knew I was," sobbed Kimberly. "That's why Ms. Prescott made everyone go to the locker rooms. She gave me a towel; she stepped out of the room so I could wrap the towel around me. You were the only one who was in the room when I got out of the pool. You helped me wrap the towel around me."

"Beautiful, I, your husband, is the only person who is allowed to see you like that," Tommy said in a comforting voice. "And you're the only one who is allowed see me in mine. I still think you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, even when you are in your birthday suit."

"But, it was in class," reminded Kimberly.

"And no one saw you, expect for me," reassured Tommy.

He realized it wasn't the right thing to say because she started crying even more. Tommy sat down and the floor and held her in his lap as she cried. He still mad at Skull for pulling that prank on her and for embarrassing her like that in the middle of class.

"Beautiful, everything is okay," whispered Tommy. "I'm right here."

Tommy started to rub her back and he gave her several kisses.

"Why don't we leave school early?" suggested Tommy. "We can go sit at our spot by the lake where we first kissed."

"I'd like that," answered Kimberly.

Tommy opened his locker and striped out of his wet board shorts. He quickly put his khakis, red Henley, and red flannel shirt. Then he grabbed his book bag and packed his put his books and materials inside. He folded up all the pairs of swimming trunks that he wore that week to take home to get washed. Tommy opened Kimberly's locker and packed all of her books and materials in her book bag. He put all her suits in his book bag to take them home. Tommy handed Kimberly her pink tee shirt and her maroon sweat suit. She quickly got dressed and they left school. Tommy drove them to their favorite spot.

He held Kimberly in his lap. It had been awhile since they had been at the spot by the lake, since they were in Paris. He noticed that she was feeling much better and it really pleased him.

"Have any plans for our one year anniversary?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly. "Last week when it was your birthday we went to the movies, went shopping, and went out for dinner."

"We could go shopping, go out to a formal restaurant, and go to a movie," suggested Tommy. "We could also decide what classes we're going to take next semester. The paleontology classes are all filled up. I heard recently that we could register for the spring semester early. The only paleontology class that is available is Intro to Paleontology . We still have English 4, so we get to pick the other seven classes."

"I'd love that," smiled Kimberly. "The classes that we took this Semester was AP classes. They'll count towards some college credits. I was thinking about us taking advanced swimming (which is a three hour class), track and field, Intro to Paleontology (which is two hours), and study hall."

"I'd enjoy taking those," replied Tommy. "They'll count towards our degree in PE. I'm still going to study Physical Education and paleontology."

There weren't very many monster attacks, so they didn't have to deal with the machine empire much. However, they weren't aware that ooze men were in Angel Grove.


	10. More Ooze News

The first semester went by quickly. Tommy and Kimberly celebrated their first wedding anniversary in Paris (since it was over the Thanksgiving holidays), and Jason returned as the gold ranger. Jason formed a close relationship with Willie. When the second semester began all the rangers got their new schedules. Willie, Rocky, Adam, and Jason had four karate classes together. Willie took three music classes with Tanya and Kat. Willie and Kat were getting serious about each other and were going on more date.

Rocky, Adam, and Jason had the same schedule all day. Willie was with Kat and Tanya in the afternoons and he was with Rocky, Adam, and Jason in the mornings. Kat and Tanya had English 4 with Rocky, Adam, Willie and Jason fifth period. All of them had the same lunch period. However, Tommy and Kimberly didn't have any classes with the other rangers and they didn't have the same lunch period as the other rangers. But, they both had the same schedule all day. They had Ms. Appleby first period, advanced swimming second, third, and fourth period, track and field fifth period, Intro. to Paleontology sixth and seventh period, and study hall eight period.

"Do you have Bulk and Skull in any of your classes this semester?" asked Willie.

"No, we don't," answered Tommy. "I'm glad because they wouldn't leave Kimberly alone. Did I tell you that they pulled the strings on her bikini in our water aerobics/aqua jogging class?"

"Yes," replied Kat. "That was so cruel. They are still having to stay in day time detention for going into Ms. Appleby's room during her planning period. They skipped one of their classes. Ms. Appleby had a meeting and had to leave the room. Bulk and Skull went into her classroom."

"What did they do?" questioned Tommy.

"They trashed her room," answered Adam. "They had art the period before and they stole paint from the art cabinet. When they went into her classroom, they had a huge paint fight. Paint was on the desks, the chalk board, Ms. Appleby's desk, the floor, the windows and the ceiling. They even painted on her door. When she came back to her room, she couldn't get in the room. She called Mr. Kaplan and told them Bulk and Skull locked her out of her room. He has a key to every room in this building. He let her in her classroom and they found the huge mess. Mr. Kaplan made them stay in day time detention for a class period this semester."

"Did anyone see the purple men on TV last night?" asked Rocky. "They look like the ooze men, that Ivan Ooze had."

"I thought they were in Paris," gasped Kimberly.

"They are here now," confirmed Tanya."They live in the sewers and walk about the streets at night. They only come out during the day if it is foggy, cloudy, or really cold."

"I bet we'll be fighting them," guessed Jason.

"More than likely," stated Tommy.

"We can handle them," said Kat. "All of us are going to miss having lunch with you two everyday."

"I bet you two enjoy having classes together," added Jason. "You always seemed to like it before."

"We love it," smiled Tommy. "I'm with Kim all day and we get to study together. We still sit together every period."

"You do realize if it really cold, foggy, or cloudy, you could run into the oozemen on the track," warned Willie.

"Willie, Kim and I will be fine," reassured Tommy. "We went to the mall the other night and bought clothes to wear in track field class, we're home alone for the next several days. My parents are out of town for business meetings."

"Just don't say we didn't warn you," warned Willie.

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy got up early since he had to fix breakfast both him and Kimberly. When he got up, he turned the TV on to watch the weather. It was down in the single digits, it was cloudy, and it was going to be windy. It concerned him because he knew Kimberly would freak when she found out what the weather was like. Tommy was also up with Kimberly until 11:30 the previous night. She was scared about being attacked by ooze men or seeing them. After Tommy made eggs, bacon, and sausage, he woke Kimberly up. They ate breakfast in silence. Tommy didn't want to say the wrong thing to upset Kimberly and she didn't want him to know she was scared of the ooze men. He noticed Kimberly wanted him to stay with her ever since she woke up. They quickly got their showers and brush their teeth.

"We need to dress warm, since it is cold today."

"Tommy, will the ooze men be out today?"

"If they are upsetting this much, we can stay home from school. I'll say you were sick today and I was home taking care of you. Since I married to you, I can stay home with you if your sick."

"I'm not sick."

"I know, it is an excuse I'll used so we won't have an unexcused absent from school."

"We should go on to school."

"Beautiful, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Tommy opened the closet and they laid out the clothes that they were going to wear to school. Tommy laid out his red and black wind suit and his red turtle neck. Then he laid out Kimberly's black and pink wind suit and her pale pink turtle of them quickly got dressed and grabbed their book bags. Tommy grabbed his red coat and Kimberly's pink coat before they left for school. He drove them to school. Since they were running late, they had to go straight to class. Both of them made it to class before the bell rang.

 **Fifth Period Track and Field**

Tommy was relieved that there wasn't much talk about the ooze men. But, he was dreading their track and field class. The reason was because they would be outside and the running track was close to a sewer. Both of them ate lunch in silence. Kimberly was still dreading being outside near the sewer and Tommy knew that she'd be freaking out. After they ate their lunch they went to their locker room to get dressed to go out side.

"Tommy, we do we have to go outside? It is in the single digits, it's windy, and cloudy outside."

"Take that up with Coach Rice. He makes the rules."

"That's what I'm saying, we're outside almost everyday."

"Beautiful, that is why he makes wear athletic suits everyday."

"I don't see him outside on the track. All he does is sit on the bleachers."

"Beautiful, we need to get dressed or we'll be late. We can't afford to have points taken off."

Tommy opened his locker and got out green nylon running pants, a white tee shirt, and a green hooded sweatshirt. He quickly changed his clothes.

"Kimberly, you need to get dressed."

Kimberly opened her locker and got out pink nylon running pants, a white tee shirt, and a pink hooded sweatshirt. She quickly changed her clothes and they went into the gym to wait for Coach Rice.

"Tommy, have you noticed that Coach Rice only wears purple and he was just hired this semester?"

"Yes, I've noticed."

"What if he's an ooze man?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Kimberly got up and moved after he made that remark. Tommy could tell that it really hurt her feelings. But, he thought that she was just assuming things because Irwin (Pierre and Caroline's butler) was an ooze man. There was no way a teacher in their school was an ooze man. He knew Mr. Kaplan did back ground checks on every teacher he hired.

"Okay, class we're going outside," declared Coach Rice.

"It's really cold outside," stated a student. "We'll get sick."

"That's why I require everyone to wear an athletic suit everyday," replied Coach Rice.

"They aren't warm enough," added another student.

"We're going outside!" yelled Coach Rice.

The whole class lined up and walked outside to the running track. A lot of students were walking and they were huddled together to try to stay warm. Tommy noticed that Kimberly was walking alone on the track and she looked really cold. He noticed that she stopped when she got to a bush. Tommy quickly made his way to where she was standing.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you there is something not right about the coach. I see him walking over to the sewer."

Tommy looked over to the sewer and saw the coach walk through the entrance of the sewer. The entrance was an old train tunnel that was flooded. He contacted the other rangers and Zordon. Only Zordon answered and he advised Kimberly and Tommy to follow.

"We're actually going in the sewer!?"

"Yes, Beautiful. We are."

"It's filthy and anything could be in there. You expect me to walk through the sewer water if there isn't side walk inside?"

"That was my plan."

"Tommy, it will ruin my PE shoes, my socks, and my outfit!"

"Zordon told me to explore it, so that's what we're going to do. How bad could it be?"

Kimberly followed Tommy to the entrance of the sewer. The water looked polluted and dirty. Tommy stepped down into the water and Kimberly followed him.

"Tommy, maybe we should hold hands so we don't get separated."

"Good idea."

He took hold of Kimberly's hand and the walked through the entrance. The inside of the sewer was lit up and there was side walk on the left side and on the right side of the sewer. There were small stair cases on left and right side and there were two tunnels on each side. There was a tunnel that went straight and it didn't have a side walk.

"Which way should we go?"

"The tunnels that have a side walk would be nice."

"Let's try the left side first."

They got up on the left side of the tunnel and walked up the stairs. Tommy suggested that they tried the first tunnel first, but it was blocked off. Then they tried the tunnel next to it. And it was blocked off.

"Tommy, can we try the right side?"

They walked down the stairs and got back into the water; they walked over to the side walk on the right side. Both of them walked up the stair case and checked the two tunnel. Those two tunnels were blocked off.

"Beautiful, I think we'll have to keep going straight."

They walked down the stair case, got off the side walk, and stepped back into the water. Both of them started walking though the middle tunnel. It was very long and kept going straight. Finally, after a ten minute walk they came to a room with four tunnels. Each tunnel was labeled. Tunnel one was the exit tunnel, tunnel two was to warehouse, tunnel three was to the ooze conference room, tunnel four was to city dump.

"Which one do you want to go through first?"

"We're going to the ooze conference room."

"Tommy, I knew you were going to say that."

"We need to find out information."

They walked a sort distance and below them was a ladder.

"We need to sit down, so we won't be seen."

Both of them took a seat and listened to the ooze people talk.

"How is the jar of ooze that can revive Ivan?" asked one of the ooze men, who sounded like Irwin. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, it was brought to Angel Grove last week," answered Coach Rice. "It made it from Paris safe and Reefside Construction site is flooded and there isn't another place in Reefside to keep it from getting in the wrong hands."

"The ooze is still being worked on," stated an ooze man. "It still needs to be in the dark and not exposed to light for a few more months."

"We have to be careful that the machine empire and the power rangers don't interfere," warned Irwin. "The former pink and white ranger were spying on me. We can't let anyone know where the ooze is."

"I'm watching the power rangers," reassured Coach Rice. "They don't know a thing."

"I saw that tunnel two goes to the ware house," stated another ooze man. "Is it the same place, where the ooze was found. It has been empty for months, but it wasn't safe to be in anyway. They built another ware house and the workers moved into it."

"The fourth tunnel comes out at the dump," informed Irwin. "That's how we're able to come into the city at night. It's near the construction site."

"Don't you need to be back at school?" asked an ooze man.

"I called Mr. Kaplan and told him I needed to go to an appointment," answered Coach Rice.

"Do you have the ware house guarded from the rangers?" asked Irwin.

"Yes," reassured Coach Rice. "I got all of the sewer alligators and sent them to the ware house. No one can go in there unless they are an ooze man. I also have detectors that go off, if an imposter tries to go in. I knew they power rangers may try to wear purple body suits or pose as us. So, I made sure that it is well protected. The meeting is over, lets get back to our places."

Tommy quickly helped Kimberly up and they quickly made their way back to room, that had all of the tunnels labeled. They quickly went through the first tunnel and it came out by the school. Their clothes were ruined and they knew they both needed to shower. Their communicators went off and Tommy answered it.

"Tommy, this is Willie. School has been called off early due to snow. Kat and I went to your locker room and got your clothes and your book bags," informed Willie.

"We've found a lot out about the ooze," answered Tommy.

"You'll never believe what we found out," added Kimberly.

"What did you find out, this Katherine. I'm with Willie," replied Kat.

"The ooze men are here in Angel Grove," stated Tommy. "We'll meet you at the command center as soon as I drive my car home."

"We've already had Alpha teleport your car home," informed Willie. "Kat and I saw you left the car keys in you pants pocket so we put them in your book bag. We will have everyone meet us at the command center."


	11. Skunked and Willie's Trick

"Kim, we need to teleport to the command center."

"Tommy, we need to shower and change our clothes! I'm not walking around in this filthy outfit!"

While Kimberly was yelling and complaining, Tommy saw a skunk appear out of the bushes. He noticed that it looked like it was being disturbed because the skunk was walking in their direction.

"Can we continue our argument somewhere else? There is a skunk coming in our direction."

Kimberly noticed the skunk was headed in their direction and she started freaking out. Tommy knew she hated anything that would make her smell bad, ruin her clothes, or make her look dirty.

"Get away from me, you filthy skunk!" Kimberly yelled as she kicked the skunk as hard as she could.

After she kicked the skunk, it got mad and sprayed both her and Tommy. Tommy contacted Willie at the command center.

"Willie, this is Tommy. Kimberly just kicked a skunk and it sprayed us both," informed Tommy. "We can't come into the command center."

"I've been working on a science experiment," answered Willie. "I'm doing it for the science club because we're having a science fair. I've created a disintegrating gas that will get rid of skunk smells and other types of bad smells. I have been needing to test it out. Just teleport outside the command center and I'll spray you."

Tommy and Kimberly teleported to the entrance of the command center. Willie met them out side with the gas that he created.

"Are you sure it is safe?" asked Kimberly.

Willie sprayed it on his coat sleeve and it seemed to be safe. Once he knew it was safe, he sprayed Kimberly and Tommy all over.

"I'm going to shower and change," declared Kimberly.

"We promised we'd tell our friends what we found out," reminded Tommy. "After we tell everyone what we know, we'll go home and shower."

"I saw a text message from your parents," said Willie. "They are snowed in and won't be able to get back home for a week. They didn't want you to worry."

"Now I have to spend the whole week alone with only him," complained Kimberly.

"Let's go in the command center," suggested Willie.

They followed Willie in the command center. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Jason were all inside waiting for them.

"What did you find out?" asked Kat.

"Ask Tommy!" yelled Kimberly. "He is the reason my clothes are ruin and why I look filthy!"

"She's mad because we followed Coach Rice into the sewer by the track field," apologized Tommy.

"I'm mad because I told you that I noticed he only wore purple and I suspected he was an ooze man," complained Kimberly. "He hurt me when he said he'd believe me when he saw it."

"Again, I apologize," apologized Tommy. "I saw her standing by a bush outside and I walked over to where she was. She pointed out that Coach Rice was going into the sewer. I contacted Zordon and he told us to go check things out."

"Tommy expected me to walk through the filthy sewer and I told him anything could be in there. He made wanted me to walk through the nasty sewer water, even though he knew it was going to ruin my PE shoes, socks, and my outfit," Kimberly said angrily.

"Did you find any information?" interrupted Zordon.

"Ask Tommy!" replied Kimberly.

"Coach Rice is an ooze man," answered Tommy. "The jar of ooze that can revive Ivan is back in Angel Grove. It's been back here a week. It's here because the Reefside Construction site is flooded. The jar has be in the dark and not exposed to light for a few months."

"Where is the ooze?" asked Alpha.

"In the same warehouse where it was originally found," informed Tommy. "The ware house is full the alligators that live in the sewer. They have detectors that go off if an imposter goes in there. Only Ivan's ooze men can go in there."

"Do you know how they've been able to come into the city without being seen?" asked Tanya.

"They've been coming through the tunnel that comes out at the city dump," explained Tommy. "It's near the construction site."

"Looks, like we can't go to the ware house," Kat said sadly.

"Everyone is home because it is snowing," added Tanya. "We couldn't go if we tried. Besides the ware house is blocked off."

"At least we have a week to complete our project for theater class," smiled Kat. "Tanya,Willie and I were going skiing for a few days. Would anyone else like to go with us?"

"Rocky and Adam will be at my house since we have project to complete for school," informed Jason.

"Kimberly, would you and Tommy like to come with us?" questioned Kat. "You could room with me and Tanya. And Tommy could room with Willie."

"All of us will be together all day, expect when we turn in for the night," stated Tanya.

"I really need a break from Tommy," confirmed Kimberly. "Ever since we found out about the ooze men, Tommy has been wanting to go find out about them."

"You and Tommy should work these types of things out," declared Tanya. "You're officially married to him."

"How can we work things out if we're always on the alert for the ooze men, Cogs, and King Mondo's monsters?" asked Kimberly.

"We read a book and had to do a writing assignment," explained Willie. "A boy was home alone all week because his parents were out of town. All of his friends were going skiing. At the last minute he decided that he wanted to go because he was having an argument with his girl friend."

"What happened?" asked Kimberly.

"The boy didn't turn in his permission slip and neither did the girl because they had made plans," answered Willie. "But since they were fighting, they decided that they weren't going to spend time together."

"You still didn't say what happened?" Kimberly said angrily.

"The boy and his girl friend went to go live in a cave for a few day," stated Willie. "In the cave they had a fire wood to build a fire, animal skins to cover up with, tree with fresh fruit for them to eat, a hot spring to bath in. They couldn't take any electronics or communications devices with them because their friends wanted them to spend time with only each other. Their friends created an invisible barrier at the entrance to keep them in there, until they worked out their differences."

"Tommy and I wouldn't last a day in a situation like that," remarked Kimberly. "He's already getting on my nerves over these ooze men. I am not able to prevent from getting my clothes dirty or ruined, like I was able to do before."

"We could make it," said Tommy.

Willie walked over to the command buttons and teleported them to a near by cave in Angel Grove.

"That really wasn't a home work assignment," revealed Alpha.

"I told you that it wasn't," answered Willie. "You helped me get everything in the cave that they'd need for a day or the amount of time it would take for them work out their differences."


	12. The Cave

"Willie, what is happening to your coat sleeve?" gasped Kat.

He looked at his coat and noticed that the sleeve on his coat and even his shirt sleeve was gone.

"My mom is going to have a fit. She just bought me this coat for Christmas," Willie answered in a stunned voice.

"We'll teleport to the mall and Kat and I will chip in and help you by a new coat and shirt," reassured Tanya. "Why did you even spray that on your sleeve for?"

"It is my science fair project," replied Willie. "The spray I made gets ride of bad smells and even skunk smells. It worked, I used it on Tommy and Kim. And it got rid of the skunk smell."

"Kimberly is going to have a fit!" warned Kat.

"In the cave they've got some clothes," replied Willie. "Both of them have a matching pair of footed pajamas to wear."

"You mean like jumpsuits?" asked Kat. "Are they like the orange jumpsuits that people in jail wear?"

"Yes," answered Willie. "But, both of them are in grey plaid pajamas. They have hoods on them and they are flannel."

"I wonder how Kimberly is going to be, when she sees what they are going to wear?" asked Kat.

"She should be okay," reassured Willie. "I'm sure she put them on as they got to the cave."

 **At the Cave**

Tommy had collected fire wood and started a fire in the cave to keep them warm. He was already wearing his grey pajamas and he had his hood on. Kimberly was sitting on the cave floor. She was holding her knees against her chest. Her grey plaid footed pajamas were laying next to her. Kimberly had been sitting against the cave wall ever since they got there.

"Beautiful, please put your pajamas on. It's cold and you're going to get sick," pleaded Tommy.

"I've told you I am not wearing them," Kimberly answered angrily.

As soon as they arrived at the cave, Kimberly was freaking out because the spray Willie used to get ride their skunk smell also dissolved their clothes. Tommy had noticed as soon as they got to the cave, both of them had a pair of pajamas to put on. He quickly put his on and was appreciative that Willie had taken the time to give them something warm and comfortable to wear. However, Kimberly refused to put hers on because they were exactly like Tommy's. She didn't want to wear the same thing he was wearing, so was willing do to without.

"Kimberly, please put your pajamas on," begged Tommy. " You're shivering and look miserable."

"I'm getting used to it," replied Kimberly.

"Are you actually going to stay like this the whole time we're here?" questioned Tommy. "You could get frost bitten or freeze."

"I'm okay with it," answered Kimberly. "I'm sitting on a cold stone floor. And my back is resting against a cold stone wall. It isn't so bad."

"You actually like being cold?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I do," lied Kimberly.

"Go get in the hot spring," suggested Tommy. "At least you'll be warm."

"You've already bathed in," remarked Kimberly. "I don't want to be anywhere that you've been in this cave."

"Come sit near the fire I built," urged Tommy.

"I said I didn't want be in anywhere you've been in this cave," reminded Kimberly. "You built the fire and I don't want to sit near it. You drank from the spring and I'm not drinking from it. And you ate fruit off the tree and I'm not going to eat any of the fruit."

"Please cover up with the animal skin," begged Tommy.

"You touched it," said Kimberly. "When we got here, I got a stick and drew a line. I'm going to stay on my side of the cave you'll stay on your side of the cave."

"You still have your Zeonizer and communicator on," pointed out Tommy. "I'm still wearing mine."

"I need the communicator to communicate with the other rangers and to teleport," reminded Kimberly. "And I need the Zeonizer to morph. So, I'm not going to throw them away."

"There aren't any cogs, monsters, or ooze men here in this small cave," informed Tommy. "Willie has an invisible barrier to keep us from leaving this cave. We are both stuck in this cave and we can't teleport out of here. It means we'll be sleeping here tonight. You need to stay warm."

Kimberly curled up in a ball and started to doze off. Tommy was hoping he could do something with her the next morning. He grabbed an animal skin and sat near the line that she drew. But, he couldn't fall asleep since he was concerned about Kimberly getting sick or freezing. As soon as she was asleep, Tommy walked over to her side of the cave. He noticed her lips were blue, her skin was pale, and she was cold as ice. And she was shivering.

He quickly carried her over to the hot spring, gave her a bath, and put her pajamas on her. Then he got some berries of the tree and feed them to her. Next he got the cup that was next to the spring and filled it with water. Tommy opened her mouth and she drank the water. He carried her over to the where he was sitting. The animals skin blanket was several feet away from the fire. He sat down against the cave wall and sat Kimberly in his lap. Tommy used the animal skin blanket to cover himself and Kimberly up. Her head was resting against his chest and she looked like she was getting warmer. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He gave her a kiss and rested his head on top of hers. Then he quickly fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Kimberly woke up the following and noticed she wasn't cold anymore. She was in her pajamas and Tommy's head was resting on top of hers. He was also holding her as he slept. Tommy woke up and noticed she was awake.

"Morning, Tommy."

"Good morning, Beautiful. Want to go back to you side?"

"I'm good. You actually went to all of this trouble?"

"Yes, I did."

"Even after I treated you so horrible? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."

"You still don't like how I like to get to the bottom of things."

"I have to get used to it, I'm officially married to you now. And I assume you still don't like the fact that I always have to look nice, have fancy pink outfits, not liking to have my clothes ruined, and not liking to get dirty."

"Beautiful, I have to get used to it. I'm married to you now. We both have to get used to those things. Both of us will be rooming together in college and we'll have our own home one day."

"You know I still love you anyway."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

Kimberly noticed there was half an arrow head laying next to where they were sitting. She quickly got his attention. Tommy picked up the arrow head and wondered what it was.

"Wonder what this is?" asked Tommy.

"It's half of an arrow head," replied a strange voice.

Tommy and Kimberly looked up and saw a man walk into the cave. He looked like an Indian.

"My name is Sam True Heart," added the man. "Keep this half of the arrow head. You'll need it for your next test in the future."

Kimberly and Tommy appeared in the command center. Willie, Kat, and Tanya were there. They learned Willie teleported him back.

"I think we've learned to work out our differences," smiled Tommy.

Willie handed them their jogging suits and they went into a storage room and changed back into their jogging suits. Kat hand Tommy and Kimberly their book bags and they teleported home. His car was already parked underneath the car port. Tommy got out the house key and they went in inside. When, they got inside Tommy got out his house of the arrow head.

"Wonder what this is for?"

"Tommy, I don't know. I assume we'll find out soon."


	13. Senior Prom

A few months had passed since Tommy found the arrow head. Ever since he found it, he had been having dreams about the man who gave him his half of the arrow head. He had been waking up in the middle of night, because of his dream. Kimberly woke up with him. They sat up for a while.

"I had the dream again."

"Again? You've been having the dream ever since you've gotten half of an arrow head."

"Kim, wonder what it is for?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe we should go check it out."

"Tommy, we have prom tonight. We've bought tickets and we've bought our clothes. You've already bought the tickets. We can go after the prom. Let's try to some sleep."

Both of them went back to sleep and they over slept, since they were up for a few hours. Jan noticed they weren't up at noon and she went into their room and woke them up.

"We over slept, we were excited about the prom," lied Tommy.

"I noticed you two weren't up," answered Jan. "So, I came in to check on you. I have saved you breakfast."

Tommy and Kimberly went down stairs and ate breakfast. Tommy went ate his breakfast quickly and went to take a shower. As soon as Tommy was out of the bath room,Kimberly went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and slipped on her bath robe.

"Jan, what time is it?"

"It's 1:30."

"I've missed my hair appointment! After I got my hair appointment, somebody at the beauty shop was going to put my make up on. Then I was going to the nail saloon! "

"I can do your hair, nails, and make up. Come into my private bathroom."

Kimberly followed Jan into her bed room. They went into her private bathroom and Jan closed the door. Jan got out several bottles of nail polish, a make up kit, hair clips, hair pins, a curling iron, and other hair supplies.

"I saw your dress came in yesterday; I saw it was hot pink so I'll use hot pink nail polish."

Jan got a chair for Kimberly to sit in and a chair for her to put her feet up in. As soon as Kimberly took a seat, Jan started painting her toe nails.

"I heard you worked in a beauty shop."

"I did, while I was in college."

"How long did you date James?"

"Ever since our first year of high school. We dated through college and married after college. I had several miscarriages and couldn't carry a child. So, I got my tubes tied. James and I couldn't go through another heartache like that. We tried to have kids for about two or three years. Then a few months later, we decided to adopt a child. Tommy was a month old, when we got him."

"He told me his was adopted. Do you know anything about his birth parents?"

"They had Tommy and his older brother late in life."

"Tommy has a brother!?"

"Yes, he does."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"You'll understand after I tell you about we ended up adopting him. His father mother had trouble getting pregnant and had several procedures done to get her pregnant. She had a little boy, which was Tommy's older brother. The following year, they decided that they were going to try for a girl. His mother went through several procedures and got pregnant. When Tommy was born, they were disappointed that they didn't have a girl. They didn't want another boy so they put him up for adoption. Shortly after they gave him up for adoption, they were in an accident and didn't survive. His brother was placed for adoption and was adopted by a Sam True Heart."

"So, you've never told him?"

"Tommy has always had trouble fitting in with other people growing up. We moved around every year and he had trouble making friends. He always made a friend in the middle of the year, then we had to move when school was out. All the friends that he made promised to keep in touch with him. But, they never did. When he enter high school, we decided we wanted him to go to the same school for four years."

"He met me on his first day."

"I know, he talked about you long before you started dating him. James and I had never him so thrilled to have a friend. Before he came here, he didn't want to be friends with a girl because kids said it wasn't cool to be best friends with a girl."

Jan finished painting her toe nails and started painting her finger nails.

"I didn't know he talked so much about me."

"Trust me, he did. And he talked about you more after your group of friends accepted him. He wanted to date you, but was scared you'd say no. Tommy was happy when you said yes. After he had dated you for a year and a half, he started getting serious about you. He started talking about wanting to marry you. Tommy was going to buy a ring for you and propose to you on Christmas day back in 1995."

"He did it a month early."

"Kimberly, I know he did. After he found out you were going to move to Paris, he wanted to go with you. James tried to get a job transfer so we could move to Paris with you. But, a job would be open for a few years. That's when he said he wanted to buy you an engagement ring with his birthday money. He was planning on marrying you at the end of the school year, but that was before you found out that you'd be in Paris. He said he was going marry you and move to Paris with you."

"How did you feel about it?"

"James and I were really going to miss him, especially with us being in two different countries. But, we knew how much you loved him and how much he loved you. Even though he was 18, he asked if he could marry you. Tommy's that type of person. We told him that we had never seen him as happy as he was when he started dating you. And we told him that he could marry you. Tommy was so thrilled."

"I'm sure he told you that we didn't like it in Paris and came back here as I was of age. We were only there for several months."

"I heard all about it, every time I talked to him. But, he was still happy because he was you. Tommy said he wasn't come back until you turned 18 and finished out the school year."

"We came back shortly before school started and we've had the same schedule all year."

"He loves having you in all his classes and he loves being married to you. This past winter, I came into your bed room on a cold night to put an extra quilt on your bed. I saw him come out of the bathroom and noticed he only had on a pair red pajama pants. I told him it was cold and he needed to put a shirt on so he wouldn't get sick."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he quit wearing shirts to bed. I asked him why he quit wearing a tee shirt to bed all of a sudden. And he said on your wedding night you rested your head against his bare chest. He decided on your wedding night that he wasn't going to sleep in a tee shirt anymore. He said he was only going to sleep pajama shorts or pajama pants because he liked to feel your silky hair touch his bare chest."

"He has done that ever since our wedding night. I've said something to him about it and he told me the same thing he told you."

"Kimberly, I know he loves you a lot. Every time he talks to Caroline, he said that he has the prefect girl."

Jan finished Kimberly's finger nails and got out her make up kit.

"We're starting on your make up now. I'm going to use a pale pink shade of lip stick, pale pink rouge, pale pink eye shadow and black eye liner. Is that okay?"

"Jan, that's fine."

A few minutes later, Jan finished Kimberly's make up and started on Kimberly's hair. She plugged in her curling iron and started curling Kimberly's hair style.

"I saw a hair style in a magazine that I know you will love. I'm going to curly your hair. Your side bangs will be down and the rest of your hair will be in a bun."

"Jan, I'm sure I'll like it. But, does he know?"

"It really hurt me and James when we found out that Tommy's birth parents gave him up. He has always been so sweet and such a wonderful person. When we first laid eyes on him, we instantly fell in love with him. He was such a happy little baby. And I've seen him hurt after having to leave so many friends behind. Our son finally has a group of friends who care about him and he has his beautiful pink princess that he loves."

"Since, when have I been his pink princess? He's never called me that before."

"When you started dating you, he came in and said his pink princess agreed to date him. That's what he called you in front of us."

"He mostly calls me beautiful."

"I've noticed that when he brought you home to meet us and especially since you've been living in our home."

"Jan, you didn't answer my question. Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. I finally told him, when you two came back to Angel Grove."

"How'd he take it?"

"He took it well, which was better than I thought he would. Tommy understood why we kept it from him for so long. He was hurt that things turned out the way they did."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mom, you've had my pink princess for the last three hours! It's 4:00 and the prom starts at 6:00," announced Tommy.

"We're almost down," answered Jan. "She's got her make up on, her nails have been polished and they are drying. I just finished curling her hair."

"We have to be at school by five for prom pictures," informed Tommy.

"Please tell him we'll be there in time," whispered Kimberly. "We have an hour to get dressed."

Jan started to twist Kimberly's hair into a fancy bun. She used fancy hair supplies to hold Kimberly's hair in place."

"What's taking so long?" asked Tommy.

"I had to fix her hair," answered Jan. "I'm finished and she's all yours."

Kimberly got out of the chair and left the bathroom. Tommy almost fainted when he saw how pretty she looked.

"When do I get to see your dress? When we went shopping you said we didn't have the dress yet."

"The mall didn't have the dress that I wanted in my size. I had to get on the sears website and order it."

"Where is the dress?"

"It's in the hall closet. I haven't taken it out of the plastic wrapping yet. I wanted it to stay clean."

"Go get the dress, I want to see it."

"Tommy, I'm going to go get it. We'll take it out of the wrapping in our bed room. Then we'll both get dressed."

Kimberly walked to the hall closet and got the dress out. They went back into their bedroom and took it out of the wrapping. She had a pink evening gown. Her dress had a heard shape neck, the skirt was puff and it came down to her ankles, the skirt had several layers of chiffon. Her dress also came with a pair of long pink gloves, that were made from silk.

She laid out a pair of pink ankle strap heels, pair pale pink stockings, and a ball gown slip to make her dress look more puffy. While Kimberly was getting dressed, Tommy opened his closet and got out his prom clothes. He got out a black tux, a white dress shirt, green cuff lengths, a red bow tie, black dress socks, and black dress shoes. Tommy quickly got dressed and went down stairs to get Kimberly's corsage. Meanwhile, Kimberly finished getting dressed and got out Tommy's boutonniere, which was a red rose. She carefully walked down stairs to take it to him.

When she got down stairs, she noticed he had gotten her a corsage that consisted of pink flowers. He put it around her wrist and she put his boutonniere on his jacket. Jan and James came down stairs to take pictures. The door bell rang and James answered it. All of the other ranger came in. Kat was with Willie, Rocky was with Aisha (who came back to go to the prom), Adam was with Tanya, and Jason was with Trini (who had came back to attend the prom with him).

"Mrs. Oliver, we got a limo for all of us to ride in," explained Kat. "We're all going to have a sleep over at Jason's."

"All of the girls will be in a guest room, the boys will be in my room, and Kimberly and Tommy will be in another guest room," reassured Jason. "Tommy, did you get your over night bag?"

"Yes," answered Tommy.

He handed Jason a large green duffle and Jason took it out to the limo. Jan and James took them outside to get pictures with their group of friends. All of them got in the limo and rode to school to get prom pictures. After they got prom pictures, Tommy took Kimberly outside.

"The person who has the other half of the arrow head is my brother.I went on quest to find him before we came to change the past. But, he passed away a few years later. It was after I found him."

"Are you going to go on a quest to find him?"

"Yes, I am. I have my half of the arrow head in my pocket."

"Tommy, you don't need to go on a quest like this alone."

"I wasn't planning on it. I am taking you with me."

"Tommy, you still want me to come along after I complained about you wanting to go on quests like this?"

"Of course, I do. Beautiful, Haley said that there could be minor changes. I fear that I may be on the quest for a few days and/or I may not like what I find. If I get to meet David, I want him to know that you're married to me. But, if I don't like what I find, I may need someone to help me deal with what I find."

"You could get another ranger to go with us."

"Kimberly, you're the only person that I want to come with me. I've always felt like I have had a closer friendship with you, than I do with any of the other rangers."

"I'm married to you and I'm with you all the time."

"And I spent more time with you long before we were married."

Tommy saw Jason and Trini coming in their direction. They were getting ready to name the Prom King and Queen. Kimberly and Tommy went back inside the school, just as they were announcing the prom King and Queen. Mr. Kaplan walked up to the microphone.

"This year's Prom King and Queen is the class couple," announced Mr. Kaplan. "Congratulations, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver."

Both of them were stunned that they both got it. They were both crowned and were given roses. Shortly after they danced to a few songs, they went over to a table to get some punch.

"When are we leaving?"

"When we go to Jason's house after the prom. He's already invited all of us to spend the weekend with him. I've packed a double sleeping bag for two people to sleep in, a tent for us to sleep in, and two hiking back packs."

"So, are we just going to change into our pajamas, pack our hiking bags, and leave?"

"That's my plan."

 **Okay, readers, I'd like your input. I'm going to have Tommy and Kim team up with the Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Light Speed Rangers. Do you want the Ivan from the future to try to travel back in time to Tommy and Kim's present day? If so, how do you want him to be able to do it? How do you want him to get back to the future? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	14. The Arrow Head

At 11:00 PM, the prom was over. All of the rangers got in the limo and road to Jason's house. Jason's parents sat out folding cots for the girls to sleep on, since they were going put their bags on the guest bed. All of the boys expect for Jason, were going sleep on folding cots. Mr. and Mrs. Scott had the other guest room fixed up for Tommy and Kimberly. His parents had to be a work early the next morning and said they were going to check on everyone before they left. Willie created a hologram mode for Tommy and Kimberly to use to make the Scotts think they were in the house. Jason and the others promised to use the hologram the whole time they were gone.

As soon as they got to Jason's house, Tommy and Kimberly went into the guest bed room and started packing. They packed hygiene items, boxes of juice, bottles of water, a box of pop tarts, juice, two outfits, a pair of pajamas, tennis shoes, and hiking boots. Tommy had the small tent and the sleeping bag in his back pack. As soon as they were packed, they washed up, and got their pajamas. Tommy put on red pajama shorts; Kimberly put on pink pajama pants and a pink pajama tank top.

Willie knocked on the door and Tommy told him that he could come in. He walked in and Kat and Jason followed him. They sat up the hologram mode and Kimberly and Tommy teleported to the mountains by the entrance of Angel Grove.

"Where do you want sit up the tent?"

"By Angel Grove entrance side, so no one can see us."

Tommy got out the tent and Kimberly helped him set up camp. When they finished they quickly went inside the tent and laid the double sleeping bag down. They put their hiking back packs in the corner of the tent. Both of them got in the sleeping bag, but they weren't able to go to sleep. They could hear cars going up and down the road, crickets chirping, and the wind blowing.

"Tommy, do you want to move the tent somewhere else?"

"I'm fine. I chose this spot for a reason."

"What would that reason be?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am afraid the ooze men could be near by. I'm trying to stay out of sight."

"I understand that. I'm still scared of them myself. Let's get some sleep and we'll continue the search tomorrow."

"Good night, Kimberly. I love you."

"Good night, Tommy. I love you too."

Both of them fell asleep and rested peacefully.

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy was the first one to wake up that morning. He opened his back pack and got out jeans, a red tee shirt, a red and white plaid shirt, and hiking boots. Tommy went out by the waterfall that they were camping next to and took a quick bath, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. As soon as he had changed and washed up, Tommy woke Kimberly up. She opened her back pack ad got out jeans, a pink tee shirt, a pink and white plaid shirt, and hiking boots. Kimberly quickly went out by the spring, washed up, brushed her teeth, and changed her clothes. Tommy picked up the sleeping bag and tent and put them in his back pack. He got out two boxes of juice and a package of cherry pop tarts. Both of them ate a pop-tart and drank a box of juice, before they continued on their journey.

"Tommy, I see a falcon. Are we suppose to follow it?"

"I'd say so."

They put on their hiking backpacks and started chasing the falcon. Kimberly and Tommy followed the falcon to the mountains. There was a beautiful view in the mountains. They could see a desert, the landscape, and the different types of plants.

"I wish I had my camera. The view is so beautiful."

"Kim, maybe we can come back here later and take pictures."

Just then they felt the ground shake. Tommy grabbed Kimberly and held her tightly. They stood against a stone wall so neither one of them would fall. Several minutes later, the ground stopped shaking.

"Beautiful, do you still see the falcon?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, it's right in front of us," replied Kimberly.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled a strange voice.

"I think someone needs help!" gasped Kimberly. "I think they are close by."

The person kept screaming and they followed the screaming to the edge of a cliff. There was a man hanging on to the cliff. He had brown shoulder length hair, he was wear a white chocker, a brown leather jacket, a red, white, and black plaid shirt, a white tee shirt, and jeans. Kimberly noticed the falcon was near by. She figured that Tommy was suppose to touch the falcon.

"You need to touch the falcon," informed Kimberly.

"First we need to help this man," answered Tommy.

The falcon flew away as Tommy and Kimberly helped pull the man up. When they pulled the man up, they both noticed the man looked a lot like Tommy. He pulled out the other half of the arrow head.

"I'm David TrueHeart," introduced the man. "I got this half of the arrow head from a wise old man. He told me that when I found the other half, my quest would be complete."

"I'm Tommy Oliver," introduced Tommy. "I got my half of the arrow head from a wise old man in a cave a few weeks ago."

He handed David his half of the arrow head and David put them together.

"You're my brother," revealed David. "The falcon was to lead you to find me. Your quest is complete."

All of them sat down to talk.

"Sam TrueHeart is my adopted father," revealed David. "I was adopted when I was a year old. I heard I had a brother."

"I heard I had a brother too," added Tommy. "My adoptive parents are Jan and James Oliver."

"Who is the girl that you brought with you? asked David.

"This is Kimberly Hart," replied Tommy.

"Your sister is really beautiful," complement David.

"I don't have a sister," answered Tommy. "I'm the only child that Jan and James have."

"Then Kimberly must be your girl friend?" guessed David.

"We dated for two and a half years," explained Tommy. "Kimberly is actually my wife."

"You are married?" gasped David.

"Yes, I'm married," answered Tommy. "Kimberly now carries my last name. She's Kimberly Oliver now."

"We've been married for a year and a half," added Kimberly.

"I can't believe I've finally met my brother," smiled David. "And I can't believe that I have a sister in-law now."

"We'll be in college in the fall," stated Kimberly. "I'm going to be a PE teacher and Tommy is going to get his bachelors' degree to teach science and PE. Then he's going to study Paleontology. We've already got a year of college out of the way. Tommy and I took AP classes all through high school and we took some AP PE classes and an AP Paleontology class."

 **A Few Days Later**

It was hard for Tommy to believe that he found his brother. After Tommy and Kimberly spent a few days with his brother and after he met Tommy's parents, Tommy wanted him to meet his friends. Aisha had came back to Angel Grove to attend college. She graduated early and enrolled at Reefside University to study music education. Kimberly was disappointed that she didn't get to spend much time with Aisha.

However, Kimberly was in the process of applying for colleges that both her and Tommy could go to. She applied for them go to go to Angel Grove University, Reefside University, and study on Terra Venture (It space colony and it had a lot of science college classes and PE classes for them to take. A lot of those classes lasted for eight and twelve weeks, instead of sixteen weeks.)

"Kimberly, Terra Venture is very hard to get into," warned Trini. "Kat and Willie applied and got turned down. They only accept the best. You have to have a high GPA, take part in after school activities, and be really good in the field that you are wanting to study in."

"Tommy and I got Ms. Appleby, Mr. Kaplan, and Ms. Prescott to write recommendation letters for us," answered Kimberly. "I'm going to send them in with our applications."

"There's two things you need to know about Terra Venture," interrupted Kat.

"What would those two things be?" asked Kimberly.

"Now that you and Tommy are married, both of you have to accepted," stated Willie. "Tommy's majoring in science and minoring in PE. He's going to have to wear a lab coat every day. He's already gotten some of His PE college classes out of the way."

"But, you will have to take more PE classes since you're majoring in Physical Education," informed Kat. "You'll be taking swimming classes, health classes, track and running classes, physical fitness classes and other gym classes. "

"If you can't make it on Terra Venture, they've created special space ships to bring you back to earth," warned Trini. "And the only person that will be there with you will be Tommy."

"Does he even know you've applied to Terra Venture?" asked Willie.

"Yes, he does," declared Kimberly. "He sat down and with me and we decided together."

"But, Terra Venture only accepts Juniors and Seniors in college," interrupted Tommy. "We found out, when we applied. It doesn't leave until late 1998 or early 1999."

"And graduate students," added Kimberly.

"Don't we have to mail in our applications?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, we do," gasped Kimberly. "They have to be mailed in by next week. We need to go mail them."

Kimberly got up from the table and followed Tommy outside. She noticed that he was really quiet and seemed upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Beautiful, I've heard from Terra Venture. We've been accepted, but no the whole time."

"How long will we be there?"

"About three to five months. But, I've also found out that the arrow head is suppose to be guarded from getting into the wrong hands."

"Well, what happened?"

"I learned it can be used to speed up the time on how long it will take to revive Ivan Ooze."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I've contacted Billy. He's already completed his degree in two years, since he took full course loads in the fall and spring semester. He even took classes in the summer. He graudates this summer. But he already had a year of college done because he took AP classes."

"What's Billy going to do?"

"He's going to get Arrow head and keep it in his lab."

"Anything else you find out?"

"We've been accepted to Angel Grove and Reefside University. And we can take classes this summer. Since college starts early, we'll have our high diplomas mailed to us. Also Mondo has been defeated, while we were searching for my brother."

"Are they going to create a new team of rangers?"

"They are. I've already told Kat and Willie that since we're going to college early, they can take our place as the pink and red rangers. I hope its okay. And I was told we could keep our Zeonizers incase we need to morpher anytime in the future."

"Tommy, I'm fine with us going on to college. We need to get our degrees in time to be able to teach at Reefside in the fall of 2003."

Tommy and Kimberly were okay with not being a ranger for a while. At the present time, he wanted to take a break from being a ranger and work on their college degrees.

 **Readers, what do you think so far. Starting with the next chapter, the story is going to be more interesting and some action will begin to take place. At present time, Billy has the arrow head. Do you want to villains or the ooze people to get a hold of the arrow head to speed up the process of reviving Ivan? Please give me your input.**


	15. The Turbo Rangers

Shortly before school let out, a karate tournament was taking place to raise money for shelter for homeless children. Tommy decide to take place in it before him and Kimberly left for college. Rocky, Adam, and Willie. Rocky got hurt during practice and was rushed to the emergency room. All of them learned that Rocky couldn't take place. Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Willie, Tanya, and Adam went to go see him in the hospital.

"We brought you a card," stated Tommy.

"And a little decorations," added Adam.

"Poor Justin is taking this really hard. It's bad enough that he's lost his mother," said Kat. "Now he has to worry about the shelter closing."

"We're practicing and it won't happen," reassured Tommy.

Their communicators started going off. It was Zordon and asked them to teleport to the command center. All of the ranger expect Rocky, teleported to the command center.

"Rangers, a wizard named Lerigot was being chased by Diavtox," informed Zordon. "He's' in central Africa and we need to get to him before Divatox get to him."

"We need two rangers to go find him," added Alpha.

"Let me and Kimberly go," said Tommy. "I'd like us to do a few more things before we leave for college."

"Tommy, it's really hot so you need to dress cool," stated Kat. "Kimberly just teleported home to get you both some clothes."

A few minutes later, she teleported back with a small tote bag. Kimberly and Tommy went into a storage room to change. Tommy changed into khaki shorts, a red tee shirt, and hiking shoes. Kimberly changed into a pale pink sleeveless polo shirt, a pair of hot pink athletic Capri pants, and hiking shoes. As soon as they changed, they grabbed some power boxes (equipped with items to help them in the jungle) and then they teleported. They arrived in a really hot jungle.

"Tommy, it is so hot."

"Want some water?"

He turned around and Kimberly got some water out of the power box back pack. She drank half the bottle and gave the rest to Tommy. She sat down by a tree. Tommy noticed there was a huge snake on the tree branch.

"Kimberly, at the count of three move a way."

"One."

She noticed the snake was behind her.

"Two."

The snake started move down towards her."

"Three!"

Kimberly jumped away and fell of the cliff. She was hanging from a branch, while Tommy was wrestling with the snake. Her Zeonizer was caught on the branch and she noticed it was breaking. A few seconds later, there was a loud crack and the branch broke. She grabbed her Zeonizer and was falling towards the water.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

She morphed into the pink ranger just before she hit the water hard. Tommy was finally able to get rid of the snake and dived into the water. He could tell Kimberly didn't morph in time and hit the water hard. She hurt her after she hit the water and was bit by an alligator. Tommy saw she holding on to rock and he quickly swam to her. Before he could get to her, he had to fight off the alligator. As soon as he got to her, he pressed a button on her power box and a life preserver came out. Tommy quickly put it on Kimberly and he was able to get them to the shore noticed her capris were shredded and covered blood. Tommy quickly helped her out of the water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my leg hurts so much."

Tommy found some sticks and rope and used them to make a stint to hold Kimberly's bones in place. He could tell there was her leg was most likely fractured. Meanwhile at the command center, Kat, Willie, Tanya, and Adam were talking about who could take Rocky's place in the karate tournament.

"I suggest Jason," stated Willie. "But, he's scuba diving with Trini."

"Rangers, I've noticed Divatox is looking for two people to sacrifice to revive Maligore," warned Alpha. "She's spotted Jason and Trini and has headed straight to them."

"Tanya and I will go try to help Trini and Jason," stated Adam. "Kat, will you and Willie stay here incase Kim and Tommy need help."

"Sure," replied Kat. "Call us if you need us."

 **In the Jungle**

Tommy and Kimberly had been walking around for a long time. It was really hot and they wondered if they'd find Lerigot in time. He saw creature carrying a staff and it was walking towards him. Tommy went over to meet Lerigot. Kimberly sat down on rock to rest.

"I'm Tommy and this Kimberly. We're friends."

Lerigot walked over to Kimberly and healed her leg. Kimberly contacted Alpha and told him that they found Lerigot. Alpha teleported all of them back to the command center. As soon as Tommy and Kimberly got back to the command center, they saw Tanya in a yellow scuba diving suit and Adam in a green scuba diving suit.

"Why were you scuba diving?" asked Tommy.

"Divatox captured Jason and Trini," answered Adam. "We couldn't get to them in time."

Lerigot teleported out of the command center and Alpha got a screen on the viewing globe. He knew Divatox had his wife and baby on his ship and he surrender to her.

"How are we going to save Trini and Jason now?" asked Tanya.

"We'll create new Zords and powers," stated Zordon. "You'll need them to get through the inter-dimensional gateway."

"We can only create five new powers," gasped Willie. "That would be a red ranger, a pink ranger, a green ranger, a yellow ranger, and blue ranger."

"There's six of us," realized Kat. "One of us won't be able to be a ranger."

"Kimberly and I have made a decision," informed Tommy.

"I believe I may already know what it is," answered Zordon.

"We've already discussed this with Kat and Willie in case we ever had to create new powers," explained Tommy.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"Kimberly is going to let Kat become the new pink ranger and I'm going to let Willie take my place as the new red ranger," answered Tommy. "Kimberly has been accepted to Angel Grove University and Reefside University. Later on we've both been accepted to go to Terra Venture for a few months. She's planning to start college as soon as school lets out and I'm going with her."

"Have you decided where you're going to go?" asked Kat.

"We're going to Reefside because they have dorms for married couples," revealed Tommy. "They also have the paleontology program that I'm wanting to study for grad school. Kim's going to get a degree in PE and I was going to get a degree as a science and a PE teacher. I'm going to get a double major. I'm going to get a degree to teach science and PE and one in Paleontology. Then I'm going to just study paleontology for my graduate studies."

"So you're really not going to be on this new team?" asked Tanya.

"I'm not," confessed Tommy. "Kimberly and I already have a year of college because we took AP classes and some AP PE classes. She's decided to take classes this summer. I don't know how long you'll be fighting Divatox and I don't want to have to quit after the new team is started. And I feel Kimberly really needs me more than the team does. Her parents are divorced. She doesn't ever hear from her dad. And her mother and step-father are in Paris. She only sees them once or twice a year."

"Are you still going to take part in the karate tournament?" asked Kat.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "What type of zords are you going to have?"

"Alpha and I have created some new zords incase we needed some stronger zords," explained Willie. "There's going to be Red Lightening, which will be mine. Kat will have Wind Chaser. Tanya will have Dune Star. And Adam will have Desert Thunder. Who ever becomes the blue ranger will have Mountian Blaster."

A door opened an the new zords appeared. They looked like different types of cars.

"They look like ordinary cars," stated Tanya.

"No Tanya, these are special zords," explained Zordon. "You'll need them to get through the desert. Divatox won't be able to detect the zords or the Ghost Gallon Ship. When you reach the inter-dimensional gateway all of you will need to have your keys to help you get through the gate way."

Kat, Willie, Tanya, and Adam got their new powers as the turbo rangers, got in their zords, and left the command center.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" asked Tommy.

"Go to the hospital to check on Rocky," requested Zordon.

Tommy and Kimberly teleported out of the command center using their old communicators. They arrived at the Angel Grove Hospital and they quickly made their way to Rocky's room. When they came to Rocky's room, they saw a boy with dark brown hair sitting on Rocky's bed. Both of them went into Rocky's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a ranger?" asked Justin.

"That is one of the rules," answered Rocky.

"We can't use our powers for personal gain," added Kimberly.

"And we can't use our powers unless we are forced to go into battle," finished Tommy.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Rocky.

"The rangers created a new team of rangers," answered Kimberly. "They are the Turbo rangers now. Tommy and I stepped down because we're going to attend Reefside University this summer. I decided to take summer classes and Tommy decided to go with me. Kat took my place as the pink ranger and Willie took Tommy's place as the red ranger."

"What about the blue ranger?" asked Rocky.

"They left the mountain blaster zord behind for the next blue ranger," answered Tommy.

"I won't be able to a ranger for a while," said Rocky. "I think I know of some who would make an excellent ranger. Justin would you like to be the next blue ranger?"

"Really, I'd love to!" cried Justin.

"We'll contact Zordon and tell him we found a blue ranger," informed Kimberly.

Tommy contacted the command center and Justin was teleported to the command center.

"How did Justin find out about you being a ranger?" asked Tommy.

"He came in my room, while I was asleep. When all of you can in, he got under my hospital bed," explained Rocky. "He heard Zordon contact you all and saw you teleport out of here. Justin hit his head and came out from under the bed and was stunned to learn we were the power rangers. We were talking a long time before you came in here."

 **A Few Days Later**

Angel Grove won the karate tournament and used the money to help keep the children's shelter open. Justin's first mission as the blue ranger. After the tournament, Justin, Kat, Willie, Adam, and Tanya were telling Kimberly, Tommy, and Rocky all about their first journey as the turbo rangers. They heard how they had new turbo cars that could become a megazord, the ghost gallon ship, and rescuing Jason, Trini, Lerigot and his family.

 _ **What did you readers think? I know I originally said I was going to have a team up with the space rangers, galaxy rangers, and light speed rangers. Right before I started the chapter on the space and galaxy rangers, I decided to add a little bit of turbo, since I'm familiar with the movie. I was on the internet yesterday and saw a comic book on some of the deleted scenes from the Turbo movie. One of the scenes was Tanya and Adam going scuba diving to save Kim and Jason before they were caught by Divatox. And the other scene I saw was Tommy fighting an alligator in water, after he dived in the water to save Kat after she fell over the cliff. I created the scene about how Rocky chose Justin to be the new blue ranger since it wasn't in the movie.**_ __


	16. The Power of Pink

Tommy and Kimberly started college shortly after the karate tournament and when school let out. They already had full year of college since they took AP classes. Both of them enrolled at Reefside University and started working on their bachelors' degree. Tommy started working on his degree to teach PE and science and basic Paleontology. Both of them spent the next two years working on their bachelor's degree. They graduated early since they took summer classes and eight and twelve week classes. Since they took classes didn't last for sixteen weeks, they were able to take more classes during a semester.

When it was time for them to go to Terra Venture, Kimberly was working on her masters degree. She was getting a degree in PE and science. Tommy was working on his masters degree for Paleontology. Even though they were doing graduate work, they still got to go to Terra Venture. Terra Venture was already traveling to the new world, so they rode a space shuttle to get there.

They had their own dorm room on Terra Venture. While they were on Terra Venture, they Leo, Kai, Daemon, Kendrix, Maya, and Mike who were the Galaxy Rangers. They also met Karone who was the purple Space Ranger. She snuck on board with Leo when Terra Venture left earth. Tommy learned Bulk and a crazy professor were on Terra Venture too. Skull was suppose to go, but he over slept and was left behind.

Kimberly and Tommy only had a few since classes together. But, for the most part they were taking different classes due to what they studying. Kimberly was majoring in PE and minoring in science. Since her major was to be a PE teacher, she was required to dress like a PE teacher everyday. That meant she had to wear PE teacher outfit to all of her other classes, since she wouldn't have time to go back to the door to change. Kimberly just decided to wear the same type of clothes that she taught PE in at Reefside.

She ended up getting pink sleeveless polo shirts, pink tee shirts, khaki pants, khaki capris, pink wind pants, and pink windbreaker suits. All of her tops were made from Dri- Fit materials. Most of her teachers only let their students wear athletic pants and suits, so that what she wore her athletic pants and athletic suits most of the time. In the swimming class all students were required to wear their bathing suits underneath their PE outfits.

When they weren't in class, Kimberly spent some time with Maya, Karone, and Kendrix; Tommy spent some time with Leo, Mike, Kai, and Daemon. Even though they had a good relationship with the galaxy rangers, they still missed Tommy's parents, his brother, Kimberly's mother and step-father, and their other friends. They spent more time together than they did with the galaxy rangers; they could talk about the jar of ooze, the galaxy rangers were protecting Terra Venture from monster attacks, they could e-mail their friends and family, and they liked to go the restaurants, spas, swimming pools, movie theaters, or just take walks.

"Tommy, how much longer are we going to be here?"

He looked at the calendar.

"A few more days. At least we don't have to fight monsters anymore for awhile."

"How much more will you have on your masters to do?"

"When we get back, I completed it awhile back. I'm on my rank one."

"You didn't tell me?"

"Beautiful, I just asked to have it mailed to me when we go back to Reefside. I'll still get my master from Reefside University."

"I'm still on my masters."

"Beautiful, getting a double major for a masters degree takes more time."

"When we get done with college, I'm hoping we can rebuild the same house that you had in the woods."

"I'd like that very much."

"When we get back to Reefside, you'll have to do your interim ship with Anton and Terrance Smitty."

"I've already heard that I would when I am working on my PhD. I still think the island will explode again."

"Then, we'll become rangers again and deal with Ivan Ooze."

Tommy got up from the desk and sat on the bed next to Kimberly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Tommy also gave her a kiss.

"Last time, you were a teacher before me. It took us a while to get build a relationship. And we didn't decide to date until after Mesogog was destroyed, and Ivan Ooze enslaved the earth ."

"Beautiful, this time we're both happier. We're married and we never had the break up. When we came back from Paris, we were both Zeo rangers, and I wasn't a turbo ranger this time. "

"Tommy, I went to find Lerigot with you this time. Trini and Jason were scuba diving and were captured by Divatox."

"Haley said there would be changes."

"Neither one of us went to Terra Venture. And when I was working on my masters, the college professors didn't make us get in the habit of dressing like a PE teacher every day."

"Kim, I think you look beautiful in you pink pants and your pink sleeveless polo shirts."

There was a knock on their door. Tommy went to open it and he was stunned to see that it was Kat and Willie. Both of them were really glad to see Kat and Willie.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"We came with space rangers to help the galaxy rangers fight the psycho rangers," answered Kat. "We've defeated all of them expect for Psycho Pink."

Kimberly and Tommy went with Kat and Willie to meet the space rangers. When they met the space rangers, they learned that all of the space rangers expect Andros and Karone, were Turbo rangers. Tommy was talking with TJ who was the second turbo ranger and Andros who was the red space ranger. Kimberly and Kat got to talking with Cassie (who was the second pink turbo ranger and the pink space ranger), Kendrix (the pink galaxy ranger), and Karone (who was the purple space ranger).

"Did you know Pscyho Pink is still out there?" asked Kendrix. "She is on the planet Rashon. Psycho Pink is going after the savage sword which will make her stronger. We need to go stop her."

"Shouldn't we ask the other rangers?" questioned Kimberly.

"She is only after the pink rangers," informed Cassie.

"We'll contact them when we get there," stated Karone.

"Why are you going?" asked Kat.

"I created them, when I was Astronema," explained Karone. "I want to make amends for all of the evil things I did."

"Okay, you can come," answered Kendrix. "We better morph first."

All of the pink rangers and Karone began to morph.

"It's morphing time!" shouted Kimberly. "Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Shift into Turbo!" cried Kat. "Wind Chaser Turbo Power."

"Let's Rocket!" shouted Cassie and Karone.

"Go Galactic!" shouted Kendrix.

All of them took off and went to Rashon. Kendrix rode in her jet jammer, Cassie and Karone used their space guilders, and Kimberly rode in Kat's Wind Chaser zord. When they got to Rashon, they saw Psycho Pink was standing next to the Savage Sword.

"Finally, a psycho ranger will rule!" shouted Psycho Pink.

"Stop!" yelled Kendrix.

"Don't do it!" screamed Cassie.

"It's pay back time!" smiled Psycho Pink as she pulled the sword out of the stone.

"Oh no!" gasped Cassie.

"She's got the Savage Sword!" cried Kendrix.

Meanwhile, all of the other galaxy rangers were giving the space rangers, Tommy, and Willie a tour of Terra Venture. Andros noticed that all of the pink rangers and Karone were gone. Leo heard his communicator go off.

"This is Leo," answered Leo.

"Leo, Kimberly, Kat, Cassie, Karone, and I are on Rushon," cried Kendrix. "Psycho Pink has just gotten the Savage Sword."

Andros heard his communicator go off.

"This is Andros," replied Andros. "What's going on?"

"Andros, this is Karone. Psycho Pink has just gotten the Savage Sword," explained Karone. "She's started attacking the pink rangers. They are no match for her."

"Are you saying she's attacking all of them?" questioned Andros.

"She was," answered Karone. "Now she's just attacking Cassie and Kimberly. She's using the Savage Sword to absorb their energy to heal herself from the last battle."

Meanwhile, Cassie demorphed from taking several blows.

"That's it for you pink ranger," warned Psycho Pink.

She saw Cassie's morpher was laying on the ground. Psycho Pink walked over to the morpher and stabbed it with Savage Sword.

"Karone, what is going on?" asked Andros. "I just heard a lot of noise in the back ground."

"Psycho Pink has stabbed Cassie's morpher," answered Karone. "Cassie is hurt from being struck by the sword."

"What about Kimberly!?" interrupted Tommy.

"She's weak too," stated Karone. "Kat is fine, she just got hit a few times. Kendrix and Kimberly are trying to get to the Savage Sword to pull it out of Cassie's morpher. Kat is staying with Cassie. I'm going to go help Kendrix and Kimberly."

"I think we need to get to Rashon," suggested Leo.

All of the Galaxy rangers, space rangers, Tommy, and Willie left for Rashon. Meanwhile, Kimberly, Karone, and Kendrix were fighting their way through the storm to get to the Savage Sword. Karone was having better luck since she wasn't as weak as them. In the meantime, all of the other rangers made it to Rashon and were running to where the pink rangers and Karone were.

"I'm going to strike the sword," declared Kendrix. "Everyone get back."

Karone got back and Kendrix struck the sword and it snapped. Karone and Kendrix didn't get hit by the blast as much because they were back from it. Kimberly fainted before Kendrix struck the sword. Cassie's morpher was repaired, as soon as the sword was struck. Tommy had just made it to Kimberly's side when there was a strong blast. By the time the other rangers got there, Cassie's morpher was repaired. And they found Kimberly and Kimberly laying on the ground.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Kendrix decided to transfer her powers as the pink ranger to Karone, so she could study the galaxy book and study future monsters. Tommy was really weak from being hit by the blast, but Kimberly was weaker than he was. All of the space rangers recommended that they went to Marnier Bay to get some treatment. Kat and Willie rode on the AstroMega Ship, with the space rangers, to get Tommy and Kimberly to Marnier Bay.

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	17. Light Speed Aqua Base

Several hours later, the space rangers got Kat, Willie, Tommy, and Kimberly to Marnier Bay. Kimberly was still unconscious and Tommy was still very weak and was half way asleep.

"I've contacted a friend of mine," informed Andros. "His name is Carter Grayson. He'll be coming to get you to take you to the Aqua Base. The pink light speed ranger is in medical school. I'm sure she can help your friends."

"Thank you," smiled Kat.

Willie and Kat noticed a yellow car was headed in their direction. The driver had blond hair and he was in a red shirt and jeans. It was revealed to be the red light speed ranger, Carter. He pulled over and let the four rangers into the car and took them to the aqua base. When they arrived, there were two stretchers waiting to take Kimberly and Tommy back to Dana. Kat and Willie helped get their two friends on the stretchers and watched them be taken back to clinic.

A girl with shoulder length blond hair stepped out into the clinic. She was wearing a pink button down shirt, a grey skirt, and boots. Tommy thought she was really pretty. The girl was carrying two hospital gowns and she handed them to Tommy. He changed out of his torn and shredded clothes and slipped one of the hospital gowns. Tommy walked over to where Kimberly was laying. Her clothes were shredded and were just barely hanging on her. He undressed her and put the hospital gown on her. For once Tommy felt uncomfortable how he looked. His gown tied in the back and he didn't have anything else on underneath. After Tommy was dressed and had Kimberly dress, the girl came back into the room with a hospital bed.

"I didn't introduce myself," stated the girl. "I'm Dana Mitchell. I'm the pink light speed ranger and I'm in medical school. I am going to be a doctor."

"I'm Tommy Oliver," introduced Tommy. "And that is my beautiful wife, Kimberly."

"She is so pretty," complimented Dana. "How long have you been married?"

"Four years," answered Tommy.

"I've heard about you," stated Dana. "You're suppose to be the best ranger."

She walked over to wear Kimberly was laying. Dana lifted Kimberly and put her into the hospital bed. There were already pillows on the bed.

"Do you care if Kim and I just share a hospital bed?"

"Sure, that isn't a problem."

Tommy walked to the hospital bed and climbed in next to Kimberly. Dana bought out blankets and covered them up. She took them to their hospital room in her practice clinic. Tommy noticed that his green duffel and Kimberly's pink duffle was sitting on the day bed.

"Dana, do you know what is wrong with her?"

"She's had her energy drained and is in a deep sleep. Is it any connection to the bottle of ooze?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I went to college with your friend Billy. He told me about it recently. I also heard about an arrow head."

"What did you hear about the arrow head?"

"It has strong power and can be very dangerous if gotten into the wrong hands. Billy heard that it has power to revive Ivan Ooze at a faster pace."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Your brother helped Billy protect the arrow head. Some ooze men broke into Billy's lab and stole it. Your brother tried to protect the arrow head, but was hurt. I'm afraid he didn't pull through. Billy was hurt, but is okay."

"When did all of this happen?"

"It was recently. Billy did some experiments on the arrow head. He learned if a villain got a hold of it, they could drain energy from anyone who touched. But, it was broken in half, when it was stolen. The psycho rangers took part of it and the ooze men took the other half."

"Is that why Kim is weak?"

"Yes, it is. Billy said Psycho Pink stole the other half of the arrow head from the ooze men."

"Psycho Pink used the Savage Sword and Kimberly and the other pink rangers. She stabbed Cassie's morpher ; Kimberly, Kendrix, and Karone went to the Savage Sword to get to Cassie's morpher. When Kendrix struck the morpher, Cassie's moprher was fixed. But, Kim's been weak ever since. I suspect Psycho Pink used the half of the arrow head to give her more power."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"By the time I got to her, there was a blast."

"It was probably the sword and the half of the arrow head."

"Does that mean that the arrow head can't be used now to revive Ivan?"

"The whole arrow will help Ivan be revived very quickly. But, just half of the arrow head, will still speed up the process."

Dana walked over to Kimberly and she took her temperature, listened to her heart beat, checked her pulse rate, and cleaned her cuts and scraps. Then she did the same with Tommy.

"Dana, is Kimberly going to be okay?"

"She is going to be just fine. Kimberly's just weak from being attacked from Psycho Pink."

Dana got out an IV needle and put it into Kimberly's hand. Then she started to give Kimberly medicine through the IV.

"Dana, where did my friends go?"

"I've talked to them about the arrow head, while you were getting dressed. They went to go talk to Billy. He is a professor at Reefside University. Billy's trying to locate the twin machines near the Reefside construction site. Billy's going to come get you, when you are ready to go back to Reefside. Kat and Willie collected all of your things and took them back to your parents home. Kimberly may need to take some time off to recover. Billy has told me that they have some on line classes that you can take to finish your rank one."

"Kim's finishing up her masters degree. I'm trying to get a PhD in paleontology."

Tommy and Dana noticed that Kimberly was beginning to wake up. She still looked really tired and weak.

"Hey, Beautiful," smiled Tommy. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, and sore," Kimberly answered in tired voice. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Light Speed Aqua Base," answered Dana. "I'm Dana Mitchell. I'm the pink light speed ranger and I'm in medical school. I'm going to be a doctor."

"Tommy, how did we get here?" questioned Kimberly.

"The space rangers brought us and contacted Carter Grayson," explained Tommy. "He came and got us, Kat, and Willie. Carter was the one who brought us here."

"Carter is the red light speed ranger," interrupted Dana. "He's my boy friend."

"Did it take him a long time to ask you out?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, you can kind of say that," confessed Dana.

"It was the same way with Tommy," stated Kimberly.

Kimberly looked down and noticed she was in a hospital gown.

"How long have I been wearing this?" demanded Kimberly.

"You've been wearing this for several hours," answered Tommy. "I've had mine on as long as you. And I was the one who got you dressed."

"Maybe you two should get some rest," suggested Dana. "I'll be back to check on you later."

She fixed their bed, so they both could stay elevated. Then she gave them permission to change into pajamas if they wanted to. Kimberly was really tired and didn't get out of bed. Tommy got out of bed and opened his duffle. He got out a white tee shirt and a pair of green and white plaid cotton pajama pants. Tommy quickly got dressed and opened Kimberly's duffle. He got out a pink night gown with spaghetti straps. Tommy helped her change into her pink night gown and the he helped her get back in bed. Then he climbed into bed with her.

Tommy noticed Kimberly was asleep, when he got back in bed. He laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around her. Both of their heads were on the same pillow. The following morning, Dana woke Kimberly and Tommy up. She said they were able to go home. Tommy changed into a green jogging suit and a white Henley. Then he helped Kimberly change into a pink jogging suit and a white tee shirt.

Dana helped them carry their duffels and she took them to the outside of the aqua base. Billy and a girl with red hair were waiting for them. They got a hug from Billy. He put their duffels in the trunk of his car and all of them got in the car.

"Tommy, this is Haley," informed Billy. "She's my girl friend. We met a Reefside, we'll I was doing some work for my rank one."

"Kimberly and I are currently going to Reefside," stated Tommy. "Billy, I heard about the arrow head."

"The ooze men and the psycho rangers broke into the lab," said Haley. "And took the arrow head. A David TrueHeart was visiting Billy and he tried to stop them. David was hurt and didn't make it."

"Tommy's brother is gone?!" gasped Kimberly.

"I already know," answered Tommy sadly.

She moved closer to Tommy and put her arms around him.

"Tommy's girl friend is so beautiful," smiled Haley.

"Haley, Tommy used to date Kimberly." explained Billy. "They dated for two and half years, then the married. They've been married for four year now."

"Tommy, I learned about the bottle of ooze," revealed Haley. "Billy told me that he heard about it from Kat and Willie. He did research and found out that the jar of ooze can revive Ivan Ooze. I've learned that the jar is in a lab some where. But, I don't know where it is."

"But, even if we find it, we can't pick it up," warned Kimberly. "Only a villain can do it."

"I know," answered Billy. "But we've defeated Ivan before. I'm sure we can do it again."

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more information on the jar of ooze in the next up coming chapters. Let me know what you think.**_


	18. The Lab Explossion

Kimberly took some time off from college to recover from her battle from Psycho Pink. Tommy took on line classes and quickly received his Rank 1 and then he quickly earned his Rank 2. Both were in Paleontology. Kimberly started working on her masters degree, when Tommy started working on his PhD. She was going to go back sooner, but her mom and step-father got hurt, while they were visiting Tommy's family. While they were recovering, Kimberly stayed home to help take care of them, while Tommy took online course. Caroline and Pierre never revealed what happened to them.

She finished her masters degree shortly after parents went back to Paris. Kimberly had trouble finding a teaching job, so Haley let her work for her in her cyber space café. Shortly after Kimberly started working for Haley, Tommy's parents, Kimberly's mother, and step father, all chipped to help them build a house in Reefside. The house was two stories and had a basement. It had four bed rooms, since a lot of Tommy's friends planned to visit.

"Beautiful, what do you think about us doing our room in pink, green, white, red, and black?"

"I like that we're doing our room in our rangers colors. But, you aren't the black ranger yet."

"I will be in the future. If we add black now, we won't have get anything black for our room later."

Kimberly liked the idea. So, Tommy painted their bedroom green. They had a had a white boarder with red and pink flowers. The bottom half of the room had pink, black, and white plaid wall paper, the carpet was dark shade of white, their curtains were pink, and their comforter was black with white, green, red, and pink butterflies. Their bath room was done in pink and white. It had pink and white plaid wall paper, a pink carpet, a white rug, and pink and white bath towels. The other four rooms were done in the other ranger colors. One room was done in blue, one was done in red, and the third was done in pink and yellow.

Before, Tommy went to his internship he bought a lot of black clothes, so he wouldn't have to buy them when he became the black ranger. When it was time for him to go to the island, Tommy asked if Kimberly could go with him. Both Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith said no, which Tommy hated. He hoped that Kimberly could go with him because he was going to be gone for three months. When Tommy had to tell her that she couldn't go, it didn't go over as well as he hoped. She cried when she found out that she couldn't go, she cried the week before he left, and she cried on the morning that he had to leave. Haley and Billy drove them to the air port.

"I'll call you every day," promised Tommy.

"Twice a day," corrected Kimberly.

"Okay, I'll call you twice a day," stated Tommy. "I'll call you at noon, when you're on break at Haley's and I'll call you at 7:30 every night."

"You told me that the island exploded after you had been on the island for a month and a half," whispered Kimberly.

"That's when it happened before," answered Tommy. "I only told Billy that we're trying to change history. Haley doesn't know yet."

"Tommy, we'll take care of her," promised Billy. "They are fixing up the apartment. Do you care if Haley and I move into you house for the next month and a half. I told Haley about the island."

"You remember it?" asked Tommy.

"All I remember is sending you both back in time," answered Haley. "When Ivan came in, I had device that erased it from Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent's memory. They won't remember it, when they become rangers again."

Tommy left and went through security check point. It was really hard on Tommy and Kimberly. They realized that there could be some minor changes. The next few weeks went by slow. Tommy created a red, yellow, blue, pink, black, and white dino gem. He made an orange gem and a purple gem incase they ever needed any help. He saw that Smitty kept some type of jar in the lab, which was something he didn't have last time. Tommy was waiting for the prefect time to look at the jar.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

The last few days Tommy had been keeping his backpack with him at all times. Inside he had all of the dino gems, a life jacket, a life preserver, bottled water, crackers, the clothes that he wore to the island, a pair of black board shorts, a first aide kit and his cell phone. He woke up early that morning, ate quick breakfast, took a quick shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth. Tommy put on his bath robe and went back into his bed room. He got out his cell phone and sent Kimberly a text message.

At the Oliver house, Kimberly was asleep in their bed. Her cell phone was on the night stand. She heard her cell phone ring and saw she had a text from Tommy. Kimberly quickly read the text.

 _"My Beautiful Pink Princess, I've woken up early. Can't sleep, since it is the day that the lab exploded. I've just taken a shower and ate breakfast. I've texted you before about a jar Smitty is hiding, I'm going to go check it out."_

Kimberly quickly texted him back and Tommy read the message.

 _"You don't know what is in that jar or if it is being guarded by something. Please don't do something stupid."_

Both of them started texting back and fourth.

 **Tommy:** _What if it's the ooze?_

 **Kimberly:** _It is likely. But, only a villain and pick it up._

 **Tommy:** _It won't hurt if I go look._

 **Kimberly:** _You may not like what you find. Whatever you find could cause an explosion._

 **Tommy:** _Last time, the island exploded because of an experiment going wrong._

 **Kimberly:** _This isn't last time. Haley told us things could be different._

 **Tommy:** _I'm going to go check things out. I'm not going to touch anything. I will text you when check things out._

 **Kimberly:** _Call me when you check things out. Call me in ten minutes._

Tommy pulled out his khaki pants, black tee shirt, and tan shirt. He quickly got dressed and put his back pack on. Then he put his cell phone on vibrate and put it in his pocket. He walked out of his room and went into the lab. No one was in there and he went to the storage unit that Smitty was storing the jar. Tommy opened the storage unit and saw the bottle of ooze. He didn't even bother to touch it and closed the storage unit.

There were people coming into the lab and he quickly got out. Anton and Smitty came in and started to do an experiment. Tommy hid behind some boxes since he couldn't go back to his room. His cell phone was vibrating. He quickly pulled out his phone and saw he had a text message from Kimberly. Tommy quickly read it.

 _"I told you to call me back in ten minutes. I called you and left you a message ten minutes after you called, and you didn't answer. I've been waiting for over 30 minutes. Did the island explode? Where are you? Why aren't you answering your cell phone?"_

Tommy sent her a message back. Kimberly heard her cell ring and saw she had a text. She quickly read it.

 _"My cell phone is on silent. My text tone is on vibrate. You were right, it was the bottle of ooze. I didn't touch it. I am sitting behind some boxes, since I can't get back to my room. Anton and Smitty are in the lab doing an experiment. I see tyrannodrones coming, this is about the time the lab exploded."_

She texted him back and he quickly read the message.

 _"I'm contacting Kat and Willie. He has his own business and has a helicopter. We'll come find you."_

Kimberly got out of bed and got out a pink jogging suit (with flannel lining inside), a pink turtle neck, and a pair of pink winter boats. She quickly got dressed and grabbed a black jogging suit, a white tee shirt, and a pair black winter boats. She put them in a tote and contacted Willie and explained what was going on. He agreed to take her,Haley, and Billy to go look for Tommy. Meanwhile, Tommy quickly laid his backpack next to him. He unzipped it, dropped his cell phone inside it, got out his life jacket and he quickly put it on; then he slipped his backpack on. A glass object hit the floor and made a loud shatter noise. Tommy quickly made his way out of the building. Once he was out of the building he heard a loud popping sound. He took off running into the forest, but ran into several tryannodrones. Tommy literally had to fight all of the tryannodrones as he passed them. Finally, he reached the edge of the cliff that he jumped off of the last time the lab exploded. He heard a loud exploding noise and he jumped off of the edge of the cliff.

He hit the water hard, but his life jacket kept him from going under the water. At least he didn't have to swim up to the surface, like he did before. Tommy wondered if Anton and Smitty made it out. And he also wondered if the ooze made it out of the lab. He began to start swimming in the huge body of water, to find some land. Meanwhile, Kimberly,Billy, and Haley were in Willie's helicopter. Kat was in the at school teaching.

"You never told me Kat got a job teaching a Reefside!" gasped Kimberly.

"She teaches beginner chorus, music theory, art history, advanced art classes," explained Willie. "Aisha helped her get her job there. She is a music teacher. Aisha teaches chorus, a period of music history, and a period of music appreciation. Kat's just started teaching this year."

"Have you seen anything yet?" asked Kimberly. "Have you found him?"

"There is someone swimming in the ocean!" cried Billy, as he was looking through binoculars. "It looks like Tommy."

"Find a place to land!" demanded Kimberly. "You can land the helicopter land in water, can't you?"

"I made sure that I got in the helicopter, when I left Haynes International," answered Willie. "I have several helicopters there."

"I think you should just start finding a place to land," whispered Billy.

Willie started to land the helicopter in water. Billy and Haley were still using their binoculars to make sure they didn't loose sight of Tommy.

"Is he close by?" questioned Kimberly.

"He is," answered Billy. "Tommy has a life jacket on, but he looks really tired. Haley's helping him get in the helicopter."

As soon as he got in the helicopter, he got a big hug from Kimberly. Tommy took a seat in the back of the helicopter with Kimberly. She handed him his clothes and he went into the back of the helicopter and changed out of his wet clothes. After he changed, Willie headed back to Reefside.

"Did you get the gems?" asked Kimberly.

"They are in my backpack," answered Tommy.

"Want me to help you build a lab in your basement?" asked Haley.

"I'll help you too," added Billy.

"I'd really like that," smiled Tommy.


	19. Day of the Dino

Shortly after Tommy got back from his internship, he got his PhD. To celebrate Tommy and Kimberly went to a resort, but it got interpupted. All of the red rangers had to go to the moon for a special mission. After he got back, Kimberly got sick and had to have an emergency hysterectomy. So, their vacation didn't last very long. When they got back, Haley and Billy helped them build a lab down in their basement.

During the fall of 2002, Tommy checked to see if there would be a teaching job for a science teach or a PE teacher, but there wasn't a job opening. However, Kimberly did a lot substitute teaching at Reefside High School. The PE teacher had health problems and they were out a lot. While Kimberly was subbing, Tommy spent time down in the basement building dino morphers. At the end of the school year, Kimberly applied to teach PE, when the gym teacher retired. There was a science teacher position and Tommy applied for the job. Both of them used Kat and Aisha as references on their job resume. A few weeks before school started, they got a call from Randall saying they both got a job at Reefside High. She learned Tommy was going to teach swimming with her during 7th and 8th period.

A few weeks before school started Tommy bought black, grey, khaki, and green dress pants, dress shirts, white lab coats, several black tee shirts, several ties, several pairs of black swimming trunks and a brief case. Kimberly got khaki pants, khaki capris pants, jeans, pink athletic capris, pink athletic pants, pink tracksuits, pink tee shirts, pink sleevless polo shirts, and several pink one piece swim suits.

On the day before school started Tommy spent the whole day with Kimberly. When they were getting ready, Kimberly wondered if Randall, Anton, and Smitty still remembered being Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax. And she thought about Randall making a very strict dress code for her. She changed into pink summer pajamas and Tommy changed into black and white plaid pajama short. Kimberly crawled in bed and laid down. Tommy turned their bedroom light off and crawled in bed next to her. She felt him scoop her up into his arms and pull her towards him. When he had her as close as he could, he snuggled up next to her.

"Tommy, I think Randall, Anton, and Smitty remember being Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax. Maybe they remember the jar of ooze and know we were sent back in time to change things."

"That's a very good chance. I forgot to tell you when I went to got my room ready, I found out we have the same lunch period and our planning period is during 6th period. I'll come down to the gym during my planning period. You can help me grade papers, do lessons for our 7th and 8th period swimming classes, or just go for a swim ourselves. It's going to be easier to work in the same school with you this time."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Last time we were just really close friends and didn't want to date each other. We didn't know Skull wrote the break up letters. This time we're married, we have a good life together, even though we can't have children. We are teaching two classes together, we have the same planning period, and we have the same lunch period. We'll get to spend a lot of time together at school."

"Randall will be watching us. This time she'll be watching me too. They will be working hard to revive Ivan and I fear they will try to get us out of the way. She won't go easy on us. Tommy, I am afraid Elsa and Zeltrax will send the two of us off somewhere, instead of you being encased in amber. I know they won't go easy on us, according to you they were horrible."

"They were horrible and cruel, Beautiful. I think they may try to target both of us this time."

"With knowing them, they may send us some where. With knowing them, they could take away everything we have; and all we would have would be each other. If they did that I'm sure we'd get dirty and look horrible."

"Beautiful, it would be better than being stuck in a ranger suit for several weeks. When I was stuck in my ranger suit, I couldn't only the house to fight with the rangers. And the only company I had was the rangers. When I was in my ranger suit, I felt out of place and felt alone. I was alone most of the time and everyone else could get out of their ranger suit. If something like you fear ever happened, I'd at least have you. I wouldn't have to go through it alone, I'd have you to talk to, I'd be able to hold you. You're my best friend, my beautiful pink princess, my whole life, and you're very precious to me. I love you more than I do anyone else."

He noticed Kimberly had dozed off. Her head was resting against his bare chest. Tommy gave her a kiss good night and rested his head on top of hers. The alarm went off the next morning at 5:30. Both of them ate breakfast, took a quick shower, and brushed their teeth. Tommy opened the closet and got out green dress pants, a black tee shirt, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and his white lab coat. He quickly got dressed.

"Beautiful, I went shopping and found some tops that I know you'll love."

She went to the closet and saw that he had bought her some more sleeveless polo shirts to wear. Some had white flowers, some had white butterflies, some had white polka dots and some had white hearts. Kimberly put on a pink sleeveless polo with white polka dots, and a pair khaki Capri pants.

After she brushed her hair, he walked over to the dresser and got out some hair clips. She noticed he bought her some hair clips with pink flowers, roses, and butterflies. And he had gotten her some pink floral scrunchies, some white scrunchies with pink flower printed on them, and some scrunches made of pink flowers. Tommy got the hair clips with the pink flowers and put one on each side of her side bangs. Then Tommy got a pink hair scrunchie made of pink flowers. He pulled two strands of her hair back and put into a ponytail. The rest of her hair was down.

"What do you think, Beautiful?"

Kimberly walked over to the mirror and saw how Tommy fixed her hair.

"I love it and I love the tops you bought me."

She kissed him on the cheek and then she hugged him. Kimberly was thrilled that he went to all of that trouble, just so she could look nice. After they finished getting ready, they got in Tommy's jeep and he drove them to school. They saw Principal Randall walk over to them.

"Doctor Oliver, you've got detention duty," smiled Randall.

"What did I do?" asked Tommy.

"Four of my usual trouble makers did something," remarked Randall.

"What did they do?" asked Kimberly.

"One boy was playing soccer, one boy turned the sprinklers on, and a girl was playing her guitar and was singing," declared Randall. "The other boy is in detention for back talking me. He told me I wasn't being fair when I gave his girl friend detention."

"I made plans to go to the museum after school," gasped Tommy. "Then I was going to come back and help Kim coach the swim team."

"They have practice for two hours," remarked Randall. "She can coach an hour without you."

She noticed that Kimberly was wearing fancy hair clips and a fancy scrunchie.

"Mrs. Oliver, you look nice," remarked Randall. "I assume Doctor Oliver went to all of that trouble."

"He did," smiled Kimberly. "He knows that I love to look nice. He's my whole life."

"I assume you and Doctor Oliver have a very close relationship. I would guess that you've know each other for a long time," stated Randall.

"I've known her since our freshman year of high school," smiled Tommy, as he pulled Kimberly into a tight hug. "We've been best friends ever since we met. I love her and she loves me."

"Both of you need to get to class," warned Randall. "Your classes aren't going to teach themselves."

 **4:30 PM**

Tommy got back to school and ran into Randall in the parking lot.

"Swimming practice got canceled, Doctor Oliver. I canceled it and made Mrs. Oliver swim laps in the pools to see how good she was."

"I wish you'd leave my wife alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Doctor Oliver."

He headed straight to school's in door pool. He quickly changed into black swimming trunks and went to the pool to meet Kimberly. She was in a pink one piece suit and was sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Beautiful, sorry I took so long.I just got back and ran into Randall. She said she made you swim laps and I told her to leave you alone."

"Did they find the gems? Was Kira taken to Mesogog's island?"

"I told them that if they found anything dinosaur related, I'd cancel detention for the rest of the week. All four of them found their gems. This time I told them I knew they found something. I told them that if they didn't show what they found, I wouldn't cancel detention. They showed me the gems and I took them by the lab to get their dino morphers. I just got back. And no Kira wasn't taken to Mesogog's island, that's why I asked them to show me what they found."

"When Randall made me swim laps, I saw pink dino gem at the bottom of the pool and black dino gem toward the front of the pool. The black dino gem is only three feet under water. All you have to do is reach down and get it. I'm going to have to swim to the bottom of the pool and get mine. It's ten feet under water."

"I'll go with you to get your gem."

They both swam to the area, where Kimberly saw the pink gem shining. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they dived down to get the pink gem. As soon as she touched it, it bounded with her. They swam back up to the surface and they swam back to the edge of the pool. Tommy bent down and got the black dino gem.

"Where is the purple and orange gem?"

"They are in the lab. I'm saving them for an emergency."


	20. The Soccer Game

Shortly after Tommy and Kimberly found their gems, they showed the other four rangers Tommy's video diary of the history of the power rangers. All of them were stunned to learn their teachers were power rangers. Plus they were stunned that Tommy and Kimberly got married, while they were still in high school. The following day, Tommy gave the class an assignment. The students had get in a group of two to four people and do a project. They had to make fossils, research four dinosaurs, and find fact on the dinosaurs that they choose.

After school that day, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner decided to meet a Trent's house. All of them were neighbors so they could walk home, when they were called to come home. When they went to Trent's house, they saw Anton and Randall turn into Messogog and Elsa. All of them hid behind a bush.

"I can't believe this!?" whispered Trent.

"I can about Randall," joked Conner.

"Everyone shut up!" warned Kira. "Elsa and Mesogog are talking."

"So do you have a trap for Doctor Oliver and the pink ranger?" asked Mesogog.

"Yes," smiled Elsa, as she Zeltrax walk through a portal.

"We've planed to send Doctor Oliver and his pink princess to Skull Cavern," explained Zeltrax. "We've just revived Ivan Ooze. He's with Olympius and they're look for a tomb. It has to do with finding out who can battle with Ivan and who can't."

"When are you going to send them away?" asked Mesogog.

"At the soccer home coming game," answered Elsa." Ivan, Olympius, Elsa, and I are going to attack the game. We'll get Doctor Oliver and the pink ranger off to themselves, when they have the home coming dance."

Elsa and Zeltrax walked through a portal and vanished. Mesogog turned back into Anton. Anton saw all four of them come out from behind the bush.

"Did you four see all of this?" asked Anton.

"We did," admitted Trent. "Can you control turning into Mesogog and Elsa."

"No," answered Anton. "I've told you about the internship that Tommy did with me and Smitty. When the island exploded Smitty did a lab experiment that went wrong. Randall was there working on the mystery of the bottle of ooze. Tommy didn't know she was there. She came in during the lab experiment and Smitty's experiment went up in flames. Smitty permanently became Zeltrax because he wouldn't stop at trying to revive Ivan. Ivan was revived last week. Randall and I can't control turning into Mesogog and Elsa."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Conner.

"I contacted your parents and said I'm going on fossil hunts, and doing lab work. I said I'd be gone for awhile," explained Anton. "Trent you're staying at Conner's house. His parents came to the house today and helped me pack up your things. All of your stuff is at Conner's house."

"Dad, where are you going?" asked Trent.

"I'm going to an underground lab to do an experiment to try to create an potion that will prevent me and Randall from turning into Elsa and Mesogog," answered Anton. "I will you as much as I can. Please don't tell Doctor Oliver or Kim what you know."

"We won't," promised Ethan.

"Please keep an eye on them," alerted Anton. "Ivan Ooze is dangerous, he fought them before. Tommy's already lost a brother a few years ago. He was attacked by the ooze men. Kim doesn't know this, but that is how her parents got hurt. About the time the island exploded Kimberly's friend Trini was attacked by the ooze men and didn't survive."

"Sounds like Doctor O and Kim have been through a lot," commented Kira.

"They have," replied Anton. "Tommy is all Kimberly has. Her father has a new family and doesn't have nothing to do with her. Her mother and step-father live in Paris. They only see her once or twice a year. When her mom was going to marry Pierre, Kim found out she was going to have to move to Paris. Tommy married her and moved to Paris with her. He didn't have a single friend until he met her."

"Doctor O seems to love Kim a lot," stated Conner.

"He does," smiled Anton. "Please watch for them at the game and make sure that they stay together."

Anton noticed that he was turning into Mesogog and went into the house. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent went over to Conner's house. All of them talked about the home coming game. Conner was taking karate lessons at Rocky, Adam, and Jason's dojo and he had invited them to come watch him play soccer. Kira was nominated to be home coming queen. She took singing lessons from Tanya, dance lessons from Zach, and Aisha was her chorus teacher. All three of them were coming to support her. Trent was nominated to be home coming king. He was in the art program and Kat was his teacher. Kat and her husband Willie were coming to the game to support him. Ethan had invited Billy and Haley to come to the game.

Kira and Ethan were at the McKnight's house for several hours. Conner's parents let them both stay for dinner. After Kira and Ethan went home, Conner told Trent that he had tickets to the most expensive restaurant in town. The tickets were for two people and there was a music group playing at the restaurant. He decided to give Tommy and Kimberly the tickets since it was the same day and time as the home coming game and dance. Conner decided to call Tommy and tell him that he was giving him and Kimberly the tickets.

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy were bed fast asleep. She was fast asleep in Tommy's arms and her head was rest against his bare chest. Tommy's head was resting on top of Kimberly's. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Tommy's cell phone starting ringing and it woke both of them up.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Kimberly asked in a tired voice. "I thought you told me you had your phone turned off."

"I just have the text tone turned off," answered Tommy in a sleepy voice. "People call the house phone more than they do my cell phone."

"He looked at his cell phone and saw it was Conner.

"Conner, it's 2:00 in the morning," informed Tommy. "What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"I have tickets to the most expensive restaurant and they are having a band play," stated Conner. "I'm want you and Kimberly to have them. They have types of food including Mexican food. The tickets are only good tomorrow night and Saturday night."

"You could've waited until tomorrow," commented Tommy. "Just bring the tickets tomorrow. Have a nice night."

Tommy turned his cell phone off and put it back on the night stand. Then he crawled in bed and cuddled up next to Kimberly. Back at Conner's house, Trent was stunned that Conner actually called Tommy at 2:00 in the morning.

"Why didn't you send him a text?"

"I lost track of time, Trent."

"If I need to say anything to Doctor O, past 6:00 at night, I text him. He usually gets back with me quick."

"Did you ever contact him at 2:00 in the morning?"

"No, because I'm usually in bed. The latest that I've ever contacted him was at 9:00 at night."

"Now, you tell me! I'm sure Doctor O, will go easy on you. Just tell him the truth."

"We promised your dad that we wouldn't say anything."

"Just take him the tickets tomorrow."

Trent got up and left Conner's room. He went into the guest room, where he was staying and went to bed. The following morning, Conner and Trent got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and brushed their teeth. They both got ready for school. Since it was the day of the soccer game, Trent and Kira had to stay after school to practice lining up for home coming. Trent got out a pair of khaki pants, a grey tee shirt, and a grey and white plaid dress shirt.

Kira had been standing in front of her closet for over a half an hour. She finally decided on a yellow tee shirt, a pale yellow three quarter sleeve dress shirt, and a denim skirt. Kira quickly got dressed and grabbed her stuff and went out side to meet the boys. All of them were waiting at Ethan's house for her. When she got there, all of them got in the car and went to school. Trent was talking about Conner calling Tommy at 2:00 in the morning.

"You had the nerve to call him early in the morning!?" gasped Ethan. "I'm sure he loved that. I know Kim did."

"I don't want them at the game," stated Conner.

He got out the tickets to the restaurant and showed them to his friends.

"You called him to tell him that you were giving him these tickets!?" Kira said in disbelief. "You could've waited until today."

"I don't want him and Kim at that game," declared Conner. "We know what the villains have planned for Kim and Doctor O. I'm trying to get them to not go to the game."

"It will never work," warned Ethan. "They have to be at that game. I've already tried to talk him out of it. I sent him at text last night at 7:30; I said that with all of the rangers stuff going on, he needed to spend the day with Kim."

"What did he say?" asked Trent.

"He called me and talked to him," answered Ethan. "Doctor O said Kimberly had rough day at school yesterday. Randall was making all types of cruel remarks to her. He said that he was spending the rest of the afternoon with her. He cooked her a special dinner and lit candles. Doctor O said he was wearing khaki dress pants, a grey dress shirt and a green tie. He said Kimberly was in a pink floral print dress, she was in her best heels, and her hair was curled."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Conner.

"He said the finished eating, and he was going to turn on Kimberly's favorite type of music and he was going to dance with her," answered Ethan. "Then he said that after they danced they were going soak in their Jacuzzi, and then they were going to bed. When I called him, he had on music on. It was hard for him to talk because he was in the living room dancing with Kim. And every few minutes, she was wanting to hug and kiss on him."

"I'm sure Kim loved him saying that," remarked Kira. "Before class starts, give him the tickets and apologize to him for calling him in the middle of the night."

Meanwhile, Tommy had pulled up in the Reefside parking lot. Since it was the day of the home coming, they were having a lot of activities going on during the day. Kimberly decided the night before that she wanted to look nice for the game and for the dance. She wore her sleeveless white dress with the pink floral print, a pink cotton sweater, and a pair pink ankle strap heels. Tommy didn't really mind about looking nice. He just wore khakis, black tee shirt, and a tan shirt.

Just as they pulled up, they saw Conner and the other three rangers headed in their direction. Tommy noticed Conner had something in his hands.

"Doctor O, here are the tickets that I said I wanted you to have," said Conner as he handed Tommy the tickets. "I won them Monday, when my name was drawn for having perfect attendance."

Tommy looked at the tickets.

"Kim and I have been wanting to eat at the restaurant for a long time," smiled Tommy. "But, it is $30 a person since it just opened. We've been waiting to for the price to go down."

"Is Kim better?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, she is," stated Tommy. "Randall was giving her trouble again. She told Kim that she shouldn't go to all of the trouble of putting make up on in the morning, having her nails polished, wearing perfume, and wearing fancy outfits."

"She said that I'd be all sweaty and smell bad by the end of the day," finished Kimberly.

"Did she like the candle lit dinner, dancing, and soaking in the Jacuzzi last night?" asked Ethan

"She loved it," smiled Tommy.

"He hates dancing," informed Kimberly. "But, he loves dancing with me. In high school we took a water aerobics' class. It was his favorite class because he got to slow dance in the pool with me. That class was never dull, especially with Bulk and Skull being in there. They liked to pull pranks on people."

"Kim and I were at the top of their list," added Tommy. "They got in trouble for one of the prank they pulled on Kimberly."

"What did they do?" asked Conner.

"I don't know if she'd want me telling that story to any one," warned Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"The prank they pulled on Kimberly was embarrassing," answered Tommy. "It still hurts her to even think about it."

"What happened?" asked Trent.

"I promised Kimberly I'd never tell anyone," informed Tommy.

"How bad can it be?" asked Ethan.

"If she doesn't want anyone to know, I'd say it was pretty cruel and it must have embarrassed her," stated Kira. "It must have been something that Kim doesn't want to think about."

"I bet it was something that doesn't happen very much," gasped Conner. "Maybe I could guess what it is."

"Conner, please stop," warned Trent. "How would you feel if made a guess and you guessed correctly?"

"Trent's right," declared Kira. "I wouldn't like to be the one to upset her."

"I bet it is no big deal," interrupted Ethan. "It's not like someone pulled the strings on her bikini and both pieces fell over her body."

Kimberly's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"That's what happened?" gasped Ethan.

"Ethan shut up!" Kira said angrily. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Kira's right," continued Conner.

"Ethan, you should quit while you're ahead," warned Conner. "You wouldn't want the wrong person to hear it."

"Doctor O, where's Kim?" asked Ethan.

Tommy turned around and noticed Kimberly was walking into the school as fast as she could.

"Ethan, I saw she just noticed she was crying," Kira said. "I knew it was something bad."

"You've got my wife really upset. I'm not going to put you in detention," snapped Tommy. "But, I've decided that you're not going to home coming game or the dance. You are going to stay in my lab with Haley and Billy and watch the monitors and scanners. It wouldn't surprise me, if the villains' try to attack the game."

Tommy grabbed his brief case and quickly went into the school. The other three rangers looked at him with anger.

"They told you to stop," snapped Kira.

"I'll go say I'm sorry," suggested Ethan.

"I'd say your best bet is to leave Kim alone and let Tommy cool off," informed Conner.

All four of them walked into school.

"Conner, you said that I need to leave Kim alone and let Doctor O cool off," reminded Ethan. "Did it ever dawn on you that we have him for first period science?"

"All I can say is sit in the back of the room," suggested Kira.

"And keep your head down," finished Trent.

The four rangers walked up the stairs and walked into Tommy's class room. All of them took a seat in the back of the room. They noticed Tommy's eyes were bright red.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" whispered Conner.

"I don't know," whispered Kira.

"I hope Kimberly is okay," included Trent.

Tommy heard them talking and went to the back of the room. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of their table.

"I heard you all talking," confessed Tommy.

"Doctor O, why is your face all red?" asked Ethan.

"Kim and I just had an argument," choked Tommy.

"What happened?" asked Kira.

"I went to go talk to Kim," explained Tommy. "But, before I went to talk to her, I noticed she left her tote bag with her swimsuit and towel in the car. So, I took it to her. When I walked into her office, she was crying. She saw me walk in and saw I had the tote bag. Kim asked me if I put bikini in her bag so some one could pull the strings on it. We had some words and I left."

"You just walked out?!" gasped Conner.

"I did," answered Tommy. "I just didn't want her to see that she had hurt me."

"Doctor O, you should talk to her," advised Trent. "My dad says that you are all she has. He said her dad doesn't have much to do with her and that her mom and step-father live in Paris. She lost Trini a few years ago. And is it true that she doesn't know her parents were attacked by ooze men?"

"She knows they were attacked by ooze men," stated Tommy. "I knew shortly after I went to the island. They called her after they contacted me. Caroline and Pierre haven't seen her since they were attacked by the ooze men. And that has been three or four years ago. We still see my parents once or twice a month."

"Have you heard from Caroline and Pierre?" asked Kira.

"We haven't for the past three or four years," replied Tommy. "Her mom was dating Pierre for awhile and didn't tell her until they got engaged. They expected her to move to Paris at the last minute. She was unhappy over her parents divorce and she never really got over it until she met me. I moved around every year and didn't have any friends. She's the first real friend I've ever had. We started dating after I finally had enough courage to ask her to date me. We dated for two and a half years. I didn't want her to move to Paris either. I had just turned 18, since I was of age I married her and went to Paris with her. We weren't happy in Paris and didn't have any friends there. We spent all our time together."

"Go talk to her," urged Ethan. "Every time it's school spirit day, we have club day all day long. Most of the student body doesn't come on club day."

"Or just call her to come up here," suggested Kira.

Tommy's cell phone rang and he saw it was a text from Randall. He quickly read the message.

 _"Doctor Oliver, today is club day and most of the students are gone. I need students to come help decorate for the dance that we're having in the gym. I'm sending your pink princess up to your room, since I've canceled all of the PE and Swimming classes."_

Kira saw Kimberly walk into the room. Her eyes were red and face was stained with tear marks. She walked to the back of the room and took a seat next to Tommy.

"Wonder if Doctor O knows you're here?" asked Ethan.

"Ethan, shut up," whispered Kira.

"I know she's here," answered Tommy. "I told you Randall texted me and said she would be up here since all the PE and swimming classes are canceled."

"Do you think she wants to be up here?" asked Ethan. "At the morning break, she has to monitor the gym and the pool."

"And Doctor O has to monitor this hall during the morning break," reminded Conner.

"At lunch she's always eating with Kat, Aisha, and Doctor O," informed Trent.

"During the afternoon break, we never see her or Doctor O," declared Ethan.

"Their planning period is 6th period," reminded Kira. "They have to get ready for their 7th and 8th period class."

"Ethan, if she didn't have to stay in the gym and monitor the gym and the pool, she'd be up here with me," confessed Tommy. "And if I didn't have to monitor the hall, I'd be down stairs with her. She's going to be with me all day, since they've canceled all her class and my classes."

Tommy got a text from Randall.

 _"Doctor Oliver, please send your four students down to the gym. We need help decorating. On the soccer field we're decorating and need help. Could you and your pink princess come help?"_

"All of you need to go down to the gym to help decorate. They need help. Kim and I are needed on the soccer field to decorate."


	21. The Trap

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent went down to the gym. Kimberly and Tommy went down to the soccer field and it was empty. He didn't like the idea about them being out on the soccer field alone. Tommy feared that the villains' could already be at school. He got another text from Randall saying that they saw something in the school swimming pool and asked if they could check the pool out. Tommy and Kimberly went through the side door and walked in the room with the pool.

"Tommy, I don't like this. What if it's a trap."

He held out his hand and she took hold of it. They walked to room with the pool. Kimberly noticed the storage room was open. Both of them walked into the huge room. As soon as they walked in, they heard a door shut behind them. They heard the pad lock click and they knew they were locked in. Tommy quickly pulled Kimberly into his arms and he held her as tight as he could. He felt her wrap her arms around him. They felt several sticky chains wrap around them and they were literally stuck together. A portal opened and Elsa and Zeltrax walked through the portal. A familiar figure walked behind him and it was purple man.

"Ivan's been revived," Tommy whispered to Kimberly.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE OOZE IS BACK!" shouted Ivan. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Have you heard of Doctor Tommy Oliver?" asked Zeltrax.

"Don't say that name," snapped Ivan. "Tommy and the other rangers made me get hit by Ryan's comet. He was dating the cute little pink ranger. What ever happened to her? Did he break up with her? If he did, I want her."

"She's mine," interrupted Tommy.

"Tommy, it's been a while," smirked Ivan.

"Doctor Oliver and his pink princess are rangers again," warned Elsa. "He won't give us the dino gems."

"The dino gems have to bond with you, in order to work," informed Tommy. "You don't choose them, they choose you."

Ivan walked over and took the pink gem out of Kimberly's bracelet. Then he took the black gem out of Tommy's bracelet.

"I never noticed how tiny the pink ranger is," smirked Elsa. "And you're muscular and tall."

"So, you say you own the pink ranger?" asked Ivan.

"I am married to him," smiled Kimberly. "I'd never want to be with a disgusting purple ball of slime."

"Tommy, I remember the last time when I fought the rangers, you were very close to the pink ranger," stated Ivan.

"We were dating," answered Tommy. "And she's my best friend."

"Doctor Oliver, how could you manage to be best friends with something that has no worth, no value, and is weak?" questioned Zeltrax.

"It wasn't hard, she's a wonderful person," smiled Tommy. "She's beautiful, sweet, kind, and caring. Kim was my first friend ever. My family moved around every year and I had to make new friends every year. She was the first person who reached out to me. We dated and married two and a half years later."

"I heard from Irwin that her father doesn't have nothing to do with her," exposed Ivan. "And ever since the ooze men attacked her mother and step father they won't come around her. What's wrong with her?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER!" yelled Tommy.

"Irwin said that she isn't very affectionate," commented Ivan. "He says she won't let anyone hug on her, kiss on her, or hold her. Is she like that towards you?"

"No, she isn't like that," Tommy answered angrily.

"Don't we have orders from Mesogog to get the pink ranger out of the way?" reminded Elsa. "Olympius found out that only the rangers who fought Ivan before, are the only ones who can fight him again. That would be Doctor Oliver and his pink princess."

"Where are we going to send her?" asked Zeltrax.

"Skull Cavern," answered Ivan.

"IVAN,YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER FROM ME!" yelled Tommy.

Ivan was already getting mad at Tommy because he was loosing his temper with. After he told Ivan that he wasn't taking Kimberly, Ivan threw ooze over Tommy's mouth.

"Finally, someone has shut him up," smirked Elsa. "Now we can interrogate the Doctor Oliver's pink princess."

"Mmmph," Tommy moaned through his ooze gag. "Mmmm."

"Doctor Oliver, no one asked you," snapped Elsa. "We're talking to the pink ranger."

"Cute little pink ranger, we've met before," began Ivan. "And I don't know anything about you."

"She loves to look nice and hates to get dirty," interrupted Elsa.

"Oh, I'm bored," complained Ivan. "Let's have some fun."

He looked at Elsa and Zeltrax. They grabbed Kimberly and Tommy and went out to the soccer field. Ivan followed behind them. Elsa laid the down on the soccer field. Ivan pulled out his flute and started playing it. Tommy and Kimberly began to roll over all over the soccer field. After Ivan saw their clothes were covered in grass stains he put the flute away. Tommy was laying on Kimberly.

"She's got green on her dress, but she's missing some purple," gasped Ivan.

Elsa saw there were several bottles of grape juice in the concession stand. Zeltrax noticed there was a slushie machine in the concession stand.

"They serve slushies at every break," informed Elsa. "Today we're having grape slushies and cherry slushies."

"Can I have the grape slushie?" asked Zeltrax.

"Sure," answered Elsa.

Zeltrax got several buckets full of the grape slushie. He walked back over to where Tommy and Kimberly was. Zeltrax dumped four huge buckets of grape slushie on them. Kimberly and Tommy were covered in grape slushie. Elsa and Ivan walked over to where they were at. Ivan removed the ooze chains and Elsa and Zeltrax held Tommy down. Ivan used his flute to magically hold Kimberly down to the ground. Then he threw ooze chains around Tommy's ankles, knees, and above his thighs. He used his flute to roll Tommy over and Tommy was laying on his stomach. Ivan used the flute to magically pin Tommy's hands behind his back. Then Ivan threw ooze chains around Tommy's wrists, elbows, and arms. After he was done, he used the flute to roll Tommy on his back.

"Now let's do the same to the cute little pink ranger," smiled Ivan.

"Hmmm, mmmm, mmmmph," moaned Tommy. "Mmmm, mmmmmph, hmmmmph, mmmm."

"Doctor Oliver, be quiet!" snapped Zeltrax.

We're doing the same thing to her like we did with you," said Elsa.

Ivan walked over to where Kimberly was. He started to throw ooze chains around her ankles, knees, and above her thighs. Then Ivan started to use his flute roll Kimberly over on her stomach. But, he wanted to get a reaction out of Tommy, so he used more power to cause Kimberly pain. When he started to roll Kimberly on her stomach, she started to scream from pain.

"Mmmmph!" cried Tommy. "Mmmmph, hmmmmph, mmmmm."

"I think we're getting a good reaction out of Tommy," smiled Elsa.

Ivan had Kimberly on her back. The back of her dress was covered in grass stains. Since Ivan used his flute, her dress had several rips and tears in used his flute to pin her hands behind her back. He started throwing a chain of ooze around her wrists, elbows and arms Once he was down he used his flute to roll her over her over on her back. Ivan used extra power to get another reaction.

"MMMMMM!" pleaded Tommy. "MMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Ivan used his flute to roll Tommy over on his stomach. Tommy was squirming around trying to get loose. Elsa went and got a chair for Ivan to sit down on and one to sit Kimberly in. A few minutes later, she brought some folding chairs. Ivan took a seat in a chair and Zeltrax and Elsa sat Kimberly up in the other chair. Elsa poured grape juice all over Kimberly's dress. Zeltrax threw a bucket of grape slushie all over her dress.

"Now we can talk without Tommy being hateful or interrupting," smirked Ivan.

"My dress is ruined!" cried Kimberly.

She noticed that she had lost both of her shoes on the soccer field. The front of her dress was cover in grass stains, grape slushie, and grape juice. It also had tears and rips in it. The left shoulder was ripped out and the shoulder strap was hanging.

"I can't go to the home coming game or the dance looking like this!" complained Kimberly. "And I can't go back into school looking like this!"

"Kimberly, you're going to Skull Cavern with me," in formed Ivan. "Or we could go to Rita and Zedd's old castle. I always wanted to sit on that throne. I've even wanted to make that castle my own.

"Hmmmph, mmmm, mmmmph! cried Tommy.

Ivan noticed Tommy was to squirming around trying to get to Kimberly. He looked like he was a snake slithering in the grass.

"IVAN, I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Kimberly said angrily." YOU'RE A DISGUNISTING PURPLE BALL OF SLIME!"

Ivan got really mad because it was the second time that Kimberly called him a disgusting a purple ball of slime. He threw purple ooze over Kimberly's mouth and used his flute to throw her backwards. She landed close to wear Tommy was.

"Mmmm, hmmm, mmm," Kimberly moaned. "Hmmmm, mmmmm, hmmm, mmmph!"

She laying on her back. Ivan noticed that Tommy had finally reached her. Both of his shoes were missing, his khaki pants had some rips and tears, his tan shirt was shredded, and black tee shirt was just hanging on his body. Ivan walked over to Tommy and tore his tan shirt and black tee shirt off his back.

"I've decided that can't let both of you stick around," smiled Ivan. "I've decided to send both of you to Skull Cavern. Are you happy now, Tommy? You still have your pink princess."


	22. Home Coming Game

Kimberly and Tommy laid on the ground in front of Ivan for several hours. Both of them were tired, they were in rags, and both of them were struggling to get loose. Kimberly had given up hope on trying to get loose several hours previously. She was still in pain from Ivan's flute. Tommy was the only one still struggling. Elsa and Zeltrax appeared through a portal.

"I see the pink ranger has stopped struggling," smiled Elsa. "But, I see Doctor Oliver is still struggling."

"He's been doing it all day," explained Ivan. "After you left, he used a lot of his energy to get to the pink princess. I've decided I'm going to send both of them to Skull Cavern."

"At least Doctor Oliver and his pink princess will be out of the way," gasped Zeltrax. "Then we have to just deal with the four other rangers."

"Mmmm," groaned Kimberly. "Mmmm."

Ivan, Elsa, and Zeltrax heard the dismissal bell and got scared. All of them realized they had to get Tommy and Kimberly out of sight. They walked over to the black and pink ranger. Ivan played his flute and Tommy and Kimberly vanished. The only things that remained was their ragged looking clothes. Kimberly and Tommy appeared on Phadoes. Both of them were really tired and weak. Tommy noticed they didn't have ooze covering their mouth or the ooze chains. He slowly made his way over to Kimberly and she was unconscious. He used the last of his energy to pull her close to him and he wrapped his arms around her before passing out.

 **Reefside**

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were looking for their two teachers. They sent Trent to go look for Kat and Aisha.

"I haven't seen them all day," said Conner.

"They were going to the soccer field!" gasped Kira.

All of them ran to the soccer field. Kira found Kimberly's pink heels and ragged looking dress. Conner found Tommy's shoes and khakis and Ethan found Tommy's shredded tan shirt and black tee shirt. They found their clothes had blood stains and tears. Kira noticed that their clothes were covered in grape juice and a grape slushie. Kira contacted Trent through her communicator.

"Trent have you found Kat and Aisha?" asked Kira.

"They are with me," answered Trent. "We're coming to the soccer field. I realized that they were coming to the soccer field."

Kira looked up and saw Kat and Aisha running to them. Trent was running behind them.

"What happened?" cried Aisha.

"Where's Tommy and Kim?" asked Kat.

"They were called down here this morning," explained Trent.

Kira showed them the ragged clothes they found.

"I think Ivan is back," gasped Aisha. "I see ooze on their clothes."

"What about the game?" asked Kat.

"I fear that Ivan will try to sell ooze at the game," stated Aisha. "Billy said there are twin machines near by. I'll contact Billy, Adam, and Rocky and tell them what happened. Kat, I want you, Jason, Tanya, and Zack to stay at the game tonight with the four rangers."

"I'm suppose to be at Doctor O's with Haley," said Ethan. "We're going to watch the monitors and scanners."

"You go on and meet up with Haley," ordered Kat. "Kira and Ethan go inside and get ready for home coming practice. Conner you go meet with the soccer team. Do you all of you have your morphers?"

"Yes," all four of them answered.

The four rangers left the soccer field. Ethan had Tommy and Kimberly's shredded clothes and was going to Haley's. Kat contacted Willie and explained the situation. Meanwhile, Aisha went to Haley's Cyber Space. Billy was already there. A few minutes Rocky and Adam got there.

"I'm glad you are all here," smiled Aisha. "Tonight, we're going to patrol around the Reefside High School parking lot. I fear Ivan will try to sell ooze."

"It wouldn't surprise me," stated Adam. "I just hope Tommy and Kim are okay."

"Haley just contacted me," interrupted Billy. "Ivan, Elsa, and Zeltrax were going to send them to Skull Cavern or Ivan's castle. But, Dulcea alternated the path and they are on Phadoes."

"Can we get them back?" asked Aisha.

"Ivan took the gems out of their bracelets," answered Billy. "They are going to have to get their dino gems back before they can get back to Earth."

 **Phaedos**

Kimberly slowly began to regain consciousness. As she woke up, she noticed there was no longer ooze on her mouth and she didn't ooze chains on her. When she woke up, she felt her bare skin laying on the cold ground. Someone had her in a tight embrace and they were literally squeezing her. Kimberly immediately knew it was Tommy, since he was the only person who would squeeze her so tightly. She kissed his neck and he began to wake up. Tommy noticed he was literally squeezing her so he loosened his grip on her. Both of them noticed they had a wardrobe change. Tommy had on a black tee shirt, khakis, and a green and white plaid shirt. Kimberly had on a pink sleeveless polo shirt and a pair of pink Nike wind pants.

Tommy saw he still had on his wedding ring and his sliver bracelet. Kimberly still had her engagement ring, her wedding ring, and her sliver bracelet. They both remembered that Ivan took out the dino gems out of their bracelets. And without the dino gems, they couldn't morph or contact any of the other rangers. Both of them stood up and looked around. They saw bones of the ones who tried to get the great power, but failed.

"Beautiful, I think we're on Phaedos."

Tommy saw a note by his bare feet. He bent over and picked it up.

"Tommy what does it say?"

Tommy silently read the note.

 _"In order to leave Phaedos, you must locate you missing dino gems. The dino gems are somewhere on Phadoes, beyond the jungle."_

 **Reefside**

Kat, Willie, Jason, Zack, and Tanya were at the soccer home coming game against Stone Canyon. All of them were all sitting together in the bleachers. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were walking around the parking. A man was standing in the parking lot and a lot of children were gathered around him. The man was wearing a purple wizard hat and a purple robe. Both sides of his purple hair were sticking up and he had a purple beard.

"Boys and Girls feast your eyes on Ivan's Ooze," smiled Ivan. "You can't loose when you've got Ivan's ooze."

"It looks sticky," commented a boy.

"And it looks gross," finished a girl.

"When you've got your ooze, the fun never needs," explained Ivan. "And its free!"

"I want some!" cried Devin

"Devin, you're filming," whispered Cassidy. "This will help me be a news reporter."

All of the kids were wanting ooze. And Ivan was passing it out. Even Bulk and Skull were there.

"Can we sell this at our shop?" asked Skull. "We have our power rangers store in Reefiside and Angel Grove."

"Only Ivan sells ooze," answered Ivan.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were standing behind a wall watching the scene. All of them weren't surprised that Ivan was trying to pass out ooze again.

"What do we do?" asked Rocky.

"We can't morph," answered Aisha.

"The power coins were destroyed," finished Billy.

"Let's go back to the game and find Kat, Tanya, Willie, Jason, and Zack," suggested Aisha.

All of them went back to the soccer game. They saw that Kira and Trent were crowned soccer home coming king and queen. Billy noticed that there was a girl with shoulder length blond hair. She was wearing a pink dress shirt, a grey skirt, and boots. He realized it was Dana Mitchell. There was also a girl with curly brown hair and it was pulled back in a pony tail. She had yellow head sets around her next. The girl had on a black and yellow tank top and grey athletic Capri pants. He realized it was Kelsey Winslow. And there was a boy with Kelsey and Dana. He had blond spikey hair and was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Billy quickly realized it was Dana's brother Ryan.

"Why are three of the light speed rangers here?" asked Aisha.

All of them walked over to where the three light speed rangers and the rest of original rangers were sitting.

"The others are back!" gasped Jason. "What did you find out?"

"He's passing out ooze again," answered Willie. "Why are the light speed rangers here."

"Ivan found Olympius in Skull Cavern," explained Ryan. "He wanted to help Ivan dig up an old tomb to get a 20,000 year-old demon. Dana and Carter were on a date and they saw Olympius in Marnier Bay. They tried to contact the rest of the team. Joel and Ms. Fairweather have been married for two years and don't live around here any more. Chad was in a water show. So we could only get a hold of Kelsey."

"Carter went back to the new aquabase we built," added Dana. "He was helping dad monitor the city incase we had any attacks. Ryan, Kelsey, and I went to the desert and located the tomb. Ryan read the ancient writing and was able to seal find away to keep the demon from getting free."

"We found out another piece of information," revealed Kelsey. "It was how to defeat Ivan. You all know he made an extra bottle of ooze to revive himself incase he was destroyed. The only rangers who can even stand a chance against him, are the rangers who fought him last time. And according to the ancient writing the tomb, only two of those rangers are still power rangers."

"That would be Tommy and Kimberly!" gasped Adam. "Will they have to fight Olympius too?"

"We got to the tomb before Ivan and Olympius," answered Ryan. "Ivan thought Olympius lied about the demon in the tomb and he destroyed him."

"Where are Tommy and Kim?" asked Dana.

"They aren't here," admitted Jason. "They are on a quest on Phaedos to get their gems back."

 **Phaedos**

Tommy and Kimberly had been walking for hours trying to find some food and water. They had to walk on rocks, gravel, and climb over rocks. They had finally gotten through having to walk on top of rocks. He noticed that it was night fall. There was a full moon and the stars were out. Tommy noticed there was a huge opening in a dead hallow tree. It would be the prefect place to rest, near the hallow tree was a small spring and a small peach tree.

"Beautiful, what do you think about stopping and resting for the night?"

"I wouldn't mind resting. Where are going to stay?"

"There's a hallow tree with an opening. And there's a peach tree and a spring. We can drink from the spring and eat a peach."

"Can we clean up?"

"I'm afraid there is only enough water to drink from and wash our hands. When we find a bigger spring, hopefully we'll be able to clean up."

They walked over to the spring and drank from the spring. Then Tommy picked two peaches from the tree and they each ate a peach. Both of them walked over the entrance of the hallow tree and got inside. There was very little room inside the hallow tree. Tommy went inside and rest his back against the inside of the tree, then he stretched his legs out. Kimberly got inside the tree and sat in Tommy's lap and stretched her legs out. She rested her head against Tommy's chest. He noticed she was shaking, because the wind was blowing hard;he took off his green and white plaid shirt and draped it over Kimberly's shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Beautiful. I love you."

She was already drifting off to sleep. Tommy kissed her on top of the head and rested his head on top of hers. It was hard for him to go to sleep since he heard frogs croaking, crickets chirping, the wind was blowing, and he didn't know who else was on Phaedos besides them. He felt Kimberly grab one of his arms in her sleep and she held it against her chest.

 **Reefside**

The other four rangers weren't able to enjoy the home coming dance. Ivan,Elsa and Zeltrax attacked the dance. However, they got extra help. Kat and Willie found the purple and orange dino gem. They morphed into the purple and orange dino gem and helped assist the other four rangers. The school had a lot of damage. Walls were damaged, windows were broken, some of the stair cases were damaged, and there was ooze every where.

The following week, school wasn't in session since they had to get the school fixed up. But, it was fall break anyway.


	23. Twin Machines

During fall break, all of the teachers, some of the students, some parents, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Willie, Tanya, Jason, Zack and the four dino rangers helped fix up the school, so they could return to school after fall break. All of students were able to return to school the next week. When the students returned to school, a lot of the adults and parents were beginning to come up missing. Only the rangers and Haley knew why. It was due to Ivan passing out the free ooze. The ooze was also placed in every business, grocery store, bank, doctor's office, shopping center, and of the people that were missing were Ethan's parents, Kira's parents, Jason, Zack, and Tanya. The only reason why Jason, Zack, and Tanya came up missing was because they didn't recognize a bottle of ooze, when they saw it.

All of the people who were under Ivan's control were at the Reefside dig site digging up the last two twin machine. Everyone who was under Ivan's control wore a prison jumpsuit. The only difference was that it was purple inside of orange. All of the people worked around the clock, with little sleep. They only got breakfast and dinner; at night all of them slept in tents. Ivan shut down the dig site, so no one would come in. Conner told his parents about them being rangers. His parents believe it, when they saw the sliver bracelets. Ethan moved into Conner's house and Kira moved in with Haley, since their parents were at the dig site. Haley lived on close to the cyber café, which was on the way to school. So, Ethan, Conner, and Trent took turns driving to school. They picked Kira up on the way to school each morning.

"It's been over a month, since we last saw Kim and Doctor O," realized Ethan. "I wonder how they are doing?"

"I bet Kimberly's about to go crazy," answered Conner.

"Doctor O is with her and he can take care of her," reassured Kira. " Haley says that Kim is Doctor O's best friend."

"I thought they have their own group of friends," stated Trent.

"Tommy moved around a lot every year, remember?" reminded Kira. "Kimberly was the first the person who reached out to him. All of the other rangers have their own lives. Tanya is now a singer and is always on the road doing concerts. Zack is a dancer and gives dance lessons, he recently married Angela. They live in Los Angles now. Rocky, Adam, and Jason have their own dojo in Angel Grove. She is still really good friends with Kat and Aisha. But, Kat and Aisha are closer since they've worked in the same school in the same department for years. Kat and Willie are married and visit Tanya and some of their friends from Angel Grove. Billy and Haley are dating."

"Tommy and Kim still see Billy," stated Conner.

"But, he's a college professor," informed Kira. "He's with them a few times a week, when he visits Haley."

"How long have they been married?" asked Ethan.

"It will eight years on Thanksgiving Day," answered Kira. "Their anniversary falls on Thanksgiving this year."

"That only a few weeks away," gasped Trent.

 **Phaedos**

After several weeks,Tommy and Kimberly finally made it to Duclea's plateau. But, she was no where in sight. Tommy sat down against a wall to rest. Both him and Kimberly were filthy, dirty, and smelled horrible. Over the past several weeks, there clothes got dirty, stained, torn, and ripped. Kimberly was walking around Ducleas' plateau. She found a leopard print bra top, a leopard print mini skirt ,a leopard print lion cloth, a pair black canvas shoes and a pair pink canvas shoes.

"Beautiful, can I hold you for awhile?"

Kimberly walked over to where Tommy was and sat down in his lap. He draped his plaid shirt over Kimberly's shoulders and held her close to him. Both of them had been walking with out shoes, after they accidently lost their shoes in quick sand a few weeks previously. He was still able to find them fruit on trees and water from springs. Kimberly had been complaining because they couldn't wash up.

"How much longer, will we be here?"

"I don't know, Beautiful."

 **Reefside**

Back in Reefside, the four rangers were watching TV at Haley's café. Kat and Willie walked in and took a seat next to them on the couch.

"The number of missing parents and adults are beginning to increase," explained the news reporter. "We've been informed this happened last time, when the power rangers fought Ivan Oooze. We have also been advised to tell everyone here in Reefside to be care what the pick up. According to an unknown source, there are bottles of purple ooze. The ooze turns adults in zombies. "

There was a commercial break. On the commercial was a man with purple hair, a purple beard, a purple robe, and a purple hat. He was standing in front of both passing out ooze to children.

"I'm Ivan Ooze," informed Ivan. "Are you bored with your life? If so, come on down to Ooze City and get sticky!"

"I remember seeing this commercial, when I was teenager in high school," informed Hayley.

"Conner, Ethan, Trent, and I were in third grade, when Ivan first made an appearance," stated Kira. "We remember seeing this on TV."

"We watched the twin machines attack down town Angel Grove," added Ethan.

"And we saw the zords fighting the twin machines," finished Trent.

"I bet this is a repeat of what happened last time," gasped Conner.

"I do too," said Kat. "I was in Australia, when all of this happened. But, it was on the news world wide, I believe."

"I hope Kimberly and Tommy are okay," stated Willie. "They've been gone for several weeks."

All four rangers got up from the couch and planned on going to the library to find out what they could about the twin machine. But, Haley suggested that they go ask Billy instead. He came into the café and he was hit with a lot of questions.

"I've heard there is a stegosaurs machine and a brachiosaurs machine," declared Billy. "I assume that they take ooze to make they work. The last ones did and they were very powerful."

"How long do think it will take to dig them up?" asked Trent.

"Last time it took a short time," answered Billy. "But, these machines are suppose to be much bigger. I guess it will probably take longer."

"Can we go to the dig sight?" asked Conner.

"I've already tried to get in," interpupted Kat. "It's closed and the gates are locked."

"We just have to stay alert," said Billy. "Once they are dug up, they will be hidden in the warehouse. That's where Ivan stored them last time."

"Can we go there?" asked Ethan.

"We can try," answered Billy.

 **Phaedos**

Tommy had found a spring for them to drink from and apple tree in Duclea's plateau. Kimberly and Tommy both drank from the spring and ate a apple. Both of them had cuts and scraps on their feet, since they had been several weeks without shoes. Tommy took off his black tee shirt. It had several rips, tears, and holes in it. He shredded it, then he took a piece of it put it in the spring. Then he used it wipe off their hands and feet. Since they didn't have first equipment, he used four shredded pieces as bandages and he wrapped their feet in the cloth, to keep their feet from getting infected.

His khaki pants were shredded and they didn't look like they were going to hold up much long. Tommy saw the jungle clothes that Kimberly had found. He walked over to the jungle clothes and took them back to where Kimberly was sitting.

"Tommy what are you doing with those?"

"My clothes have worn out. I'm going to change."

Tommy changed out of his ragged looking clothes and put the lion cloth on. He slipped on the pair of black canvas shoes. Then he handed Kimberly the jungle bra top, the lion cloth skirt, and the pink canvas shoes.

"My clothes are fine."

"Kimberly, your clothes are worn out too."

Kimberly's sleeveless polo shirt was stained, the seams were coming loose, it was covered in holes, it was ripped and it was shredded. Her pink athletic pants were covered in dirt, their were snags in her pants, both knees had a big hole in them, they had some tears in them, they were covered in holes, and they were barely hanging on her.

"You expect me to wear that?"

"Beautiful, I'm wearing the lion cloth."

Kimberly changed out of shredded looking clothes. She put on the jungle bra top, the mini skirt, and then she slipped on her pink canvas shoes.

"Tommy, I hate these clothes; they barely cover me! It feels like I'm walking around in only my birthday suit."

"Beautiful, I hate walking around just in a lion cloth. I feel like I'm only in my birthday suit too. Why don't we sit down for a while?"

"Why do you want to sit down?"

"We're both uncomfortable now. I want to hold you for awhile."

"Tommy, what good will that do?"

"Beautiful, I can hold you, reassure you everything is going to be okay, and tell you that I love you."

When Tommy looked up, Kimberly was gone. She was already heading into the jungle. Kimberly was wanting to find her dino gem and return home. She wanted to take a shower, get the dirt out from underneath her nails, put deodorant on, wash her hair, and put some clean clothes on. Kimberly took off running through the forest and didn't noticed there was a lot of mud. When she got to the area where the mud was, she slipped and fell. Goldar and Mordant was near by and heard a loud scream. They turned around and saw Kimberly laying in the mud.

"Ivan said Tommy and Kimberly would be near by," smiled Goldar. "This is are chance to capture the pink ranger. She will be prefect bait for us to capture Tommy. Do you have everything we need to keep her from running away?"

"Yes, I do!" replied Mordant. "I've got several strands of purple rope, a purple ball of cloth, a purple blind fold, medical tape, an IV needle, tubes to feed her from and tubes to give her water from."

They walked over to where Kimberly was. Kimberly noticed there were a pair of gold feet and a pair of pig feet standing front of her. Goldar lifted her out of the mud. She was covered in mud from the next down and her shoes where in the mud.

"Goldar, I thought you were gone," gasped Kimberly. "Who's the pig?"

"I'm still around," smirked Goldar. "I wasn't destroyed like the others. This is Mordant, he's a good friend of mine. He was visiting the last time Ivan was here."

"And we teamed up with him," added Mordant. "We didn't want to be stuck in a snow globe like Rita and Zedd."

"I appreciate you helping me up," thanked Kimberly. "I need to head back because I left Tommy behind."

"You're not going anywhere," declared Mordant, as he grabbed Kimberly.

He held her to the ground, as Goldar grabbed her hands and held them in front of her. Goldar tied both of Kimberly's wrists together. He was scared of being kicked so he tied her ankles together. Then he wrapped another strand of rope around her arms and knees. Mordant stopped holding her down since she couldn't get away. Goldar put the IV needle in Kimberly's left hand and used medical tape to tape it down.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tommy?" asked Mordant.

"He'll find her," answered Goldar.

They began to walk away and Goldar threw Kimberly over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Tommy had been searching for Kimberly for over an hour. He finally reached the place where Kimberly feel in the mud. Tommy saw that her pink canvas shoes were still in the mud and he saw she had fallen.

"KIMBERLY!" yelled Tommy.

Kimberly, Goldar, and Mordant heard Tommy yelling for Kimberly. Mordant quickly grabbed the purple ball of cloth. As soon as Kimberly opened her mouth to scream, Mordant stuffed it into her mouth and tied it around her head.

"TOM-MMMMMMMMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Tommy. "BEAUTIFUL, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"MMMMMM!" cried Kimberly. "MMMPH!"

Goldar quickly tied a blind fold around Kimberly's eyes, so she couldn't see where they were taking her. As they walked away, they could still hear Tommy yelling for Kimberly and hoping to find her or her holler back to him.


	24. Searching

Two weeks had passed by, since the rangers found out about the twin machines and since Kimberly was taken by Mordant and Goldar. Willie and Kat had been helping the other four rangers find out information on the twin machines and where the ware house was. Willie teamed up with Ethan, Conner, and Trent. They tried to find out who to get into the dig sight. Kat and Kira teamed up and tried to locate the ware house.

Meanwhile, Tommy was searching for Kimberly. He wasn't going to search for his dino gem, until he had Kimberly back. Tommy spent the last two weeks searching the jungle for Kimberly. The only clues that he had was a pig foot prints and another monsters' foot print. He only ate one meal a day and drank water twice a day. Tommy only slept a few hours day. He go up when the sun rose in the mornings and went to bed when it was pitch black. Most of the time he'd sleep in a cave, inside a hollow log, inside a hallow tree, or out in the open.

Kimberly wasn't doing much better. She dirtier than she was the last time she saw Tommy. Everyday, she was taunted by Goldar and Mordant for smelling horrible and looking dirty. Each day, Mordant and Goldar used her for the mini carnival that they made. Ooze men showed up every day and Ivan came a few times. One day they put her in dunking booth. Inside of clean water, they used dirty water. Mordant and Goldar put a breathing mask on her, so she could breath when she was dunked. Another day, they put her on a prize wheel and spun her around all day. They put sleeping medicine in her IV needle to put her to sleep, so she wouldn't scream. All of the ooze men had fun spinning her around all day. One day they decided that they were going to have a ranger roost. They used Kimberly as a pig and they put an apple between her teeth, like they would do a normal pig. Instead of a fire, they were roosting her over ooze. Another thing they used her for was a target, but they shot ooze at her. Whoever covered her from the neck down in ooze won a prize.

Most of the time, she spent time in storage shed. All Goldar and Mordant gave her to live off of was bread and water. In a corner she had a ragged blanket to sleep under. She missed Tommy more than anything. Kimberly still had her fingers crossed that Tommy was still on Phaedos and didn't give up on finding her. Her clothes were ripped, torn, and ragged looking and she got dirtier every day. She had changed some in the last two week. Goldar and Mordant kept her inside the tent because she smelled horrible and they could stand the smell. It got to the point to where she didn't care about how dirty she was or how she smelled terrible. If Tommy was there, he would be with her. And he wouldn't leave her no matter how dirty she was or how bad she smelled.

Meanwhile, Tommy was still wondering through the jungle. He had cuts and scraps all over his body and he was covered in sweat, dried blood, and dirt. His lion cloth had snags and tears in it. It was really hot in jungle and he didn't pass a spring to drink from all day. Tommy passed out due to dehydration.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Tommy woke up a few hours later. He was laying on a cave floor next to a camp fire. A woman in with long blond curly hair was sitting next to him. She was dress in green leather boots, a green leather head band, and a green leather bikini set. He immediately knew it was Duclea.

"You're awake."

"Duclea, how long have I been here? How did you find me?"

"Tommy, you've been here for a three or four hours. I found you passed out in the jungle. I brought you here, since it started to storm. You've got water and food."

Tommy saw he had bread and water. He quickly sat up and started to eat the bread and drink the water. Tommy noticed that a animal skin blanket was covering him up.

"How did I end up on Phaedos? Kim and I were suppose to go to Skull Cavern."

"I interfered with Ivan's plan and alternated the path. You came here instead."

"Were you the one who wrote the note?"

"Yes, it was me. Your dino gem is at the place, where you and the others found the great power."

"What about the pink dino gem?"

"It's at the same place. Where is Kimberly?"

"She stormed off into the jungle, two weeks ago. I found her pink canvas shoes in the mud, where she fell. And I saw a pig's foot prints and another monsters foot print. Those must be the two who have her now."

"I saw a gold monkey and a pig several weeks ago."

"The monkey was Goldar. But, who's the pig?"

"Mordant was the pig. He's a friend of Goldar. Mordant and Goldar teamed up with Ivan last time. The pig was visiting Goldar, when you fought Ivan."

"Where are they now?"

"They're near the dino gems, which isn't far from here."

Tommy got up and left the cave and started to search for the location. He heard music near by and he followed the music until he reached a carnival. There was a dunking booth, a prize spinning wheel, a shooting gallery, a roosting game, and other types of games. He saw there were purple body suits hanging up by a changing room. Tommy quickly grabbed a purple body suit and went inside a room to change. It covered his body and it had a hood to wear. The only thing that was showing was his face. He quickly threw the ragged looking lion cloth away. And he threw the black canvas shoes away since they were covered holes and had holes in the body. Once he was dressed, he left the dressing room and started walking around.

All of the ooze men, Mordant, and Goldar were in tents sleeping. Tommy looked around and saw an old looking storage building. He quickly walked over to the storage building and went inside. Inside the storage room was girl sleeping. She looked very filthy and smelled horrible . Her clothes were ragged looking and were just hanging on her body. She only had a ragged blanket to sleep under. Plus the roof on the storage room was leaking.

Tommy closed the door behind him. The girl quickly woke up, when she heard the door close. When she woke up, she noticed there was someone standing in the room with her. No one ever came into the storage building at this time of night. She stood up and saw the person in the room was wearing a purple jump suit. They were tall and muscular and their face wasn't covered up. It dawned on her it was Tommy.

"Tommy?" asked a familiar voice. "Is it you?"

Tommy realized the girl was Kimberly. But, he didn't recognize her at first because she looked dirtier than she did when he last saw her.

"Kimberly, it's me," answered Tommy.

As soon as he told her it was him, she fainted. It didn't surprise him any. Tommy walked over to where she was and kneeled down.

"Hey, Beautiful. It's time to wake up."

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw Tommy was kneeling in front of her.

"I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

"In the flesh."

She quickly threw her arms around his neck and was sobbing. Even Tommy was crying, which was something he rarely did. He warped his arms around her waist.

"I've finally got my Beautiful back. I've missed you so much."

"Tommy,I missed you more."

"Let's get out of here. Our gems are close by."

Kimberly was still weak from being used for carnival entertainment. Tommy carried her out of the storage room and they left carnival. A few minutes later they reached the place where they found the great power. There was a pink gem and black gem laying on the ground shining. There a path of mud laying leading to the gems.

"Looks like, I'm going to have to put you down."

Tommy put Kimberly down and they walked through the mud and touched their gems and put them back in their bracelets.

"I'm sorry you had to get so dirty, Beautiful."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy. She smiled as she held up her wrist to show the dino gem in its morpher.

"What's a little dirt when one has a world to save?"

Tommy contacted Haley and told her that they had their dino gems. Haley had already teleported Tommy's brief case, jeep, car keys, and house keys back to their home. He had Haley teleport them back home.


	25. Come Clean

Haley teleported Tommy and Kimberly home. When they were teleported home, they were standing in their bed room. Both of them striped out of their clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Beautiful, want to take a shower? Or do you want to soak in the Jacuzzi and then shower?"

"Soak in the Jacuzzi and then shower."

Tommy turned Jacuzzi and got started getting it ready. Kimberly got out some bubble bath, shower gel shampoo, a razor, some bath sponges, and some bath towels. When she got to all of the bath supplies, Tommy had the Jacuzzi ready. Kimberly put all of the bath supplies on the side of the Jacuzzi and poured the bubble bath into the Jacuzzi.

"I thought we could take a bubble bath before we shower?"

"What type of bubble bath did you put in the Jacuzzi? Was it Hello Beautiful?"

"Yes, I used Hello Beautiful, I know it's your favorite."

Kimberly looked at the clock in the bathroom. It was 10:00 PM, they decided the soak in bubble bath for two hours and then shower. Both of them got in the Jacuzzi and stretched out. Tommy draped an arm around Kimberly and she laid her head on his bare chest.

"I wondered when we'd be able to do this again. When we had to walk through the mud, you did it without complaining. What happened to you?"

"Tommy, I realized that being dirty was a temporary inconvenience. But, having you with me is much more important. Mordant and Goldar used me for a dunking booth, a ranger roost over ooze, a shooting gallery, and they had be on a prize wheel. Ooze men got to spin me around. And when they weren't using me for the carnival, I stayed in the storage building. I missed you so much."

"Beautiful, I missed you too. I spend the last two weeks looking for you. I only ate one meal a day and drank water twice a day. I got up a sun rise and searched for you until night fall. Then I had to go rest for the night."

"How'd you find me?"

"I passed out from dehydration and Duclea found me. She took me to a cave and gave me bread and water. Duclea told me that our gems were in the same spot where we found the great power. And she said you were close by. I heard carnival music and I followed it until I came to the carnival. I found the purple jump suit and changed. Then I walked around and found the villians' sleeping in tents and I saw the storage shed. When I opened it, I found you."

"We went to bed at 8:30 every night. I didn't sleep much because I was lonely and missed you too much."

"I didn't sleep much either. I was lonely and missed my best friend too much."

"I saw on the calendar, that tomorrow's our 8th anniversary. It falls on Thanksgiving. I went on and bought your presents before the soccer game. I saw some things that I thought you'd like."

"Beautiful, I bought your gifts early too. I saw some pink stuff that I thought that you'd love and I went on and bought them."

Both of them soaked in the Jacuzzi for the next two hours. After two hours, they took their showers. It had been over two months since they were able to shower, so they had wash their hair several times and wash up several times. That took up a lot of time. After they finally were cleaned up and brushed their teeth, it was passed mid night. Tommy was finally able to shave.

Tommy and Kimberly were both really tired and it had been a while since they had got a good night's rest, especially when they were apart for over two weeks. As soon as they dried off, Tommy back into their bedroom. He turned their lamp on, turned out the lights, and crawled in bed. Kimberly crawled into bed with him and Tommy turned the lamp off. It felt good being able to sleep in their own room and in their own bed.

"Kimberly, can I hold you?"

She moved as closer to Tommy and he put both of his arms around her. Kimberly rested her head against his bare chest. He pulled her as close as he could and held her tightly. Tommy gave her a kiss a goodnight.

"Good night Tommy, I love you."

"Good night Kimberly, I love you too."

The following morning four teenagers were in Tommy's kitchen cooking breakfast. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent had moved into to the Oliver house because Conner's parents come up missing. Haley didn't have enough rooms in her home, so they moved into Tommy's house. Kira took the pink and yellow room, Ethan took the blue room, and Conner and Trent to the red room.

"I'm glad Kim and Doctor O are back," smiled Kira. "They contacted Haley late last night and she teleported them here. I heard them up until it was after midnight."

"Wonder what they were doing?" asked Ethan.

"Probably getting cleaned up," answered Haley. "Is breakfast all most done?"

"It is," smiled Kira. "Since it's their anniversary, we've cooked their favorite breakfast."

"What's that?" asked Haley.

"Sausage Biscuits, hash browns, and orange juice," answered Kira. "We're going to take Kim and Doctor O's breakfast upstairs to them."

"We thought it would be nice if they got to have breakfast in bed," added Trent.

"Since the bakery is closed, we're going to bake them a cake for their anniversary," added Conner.

"What about Thanksgiving dinner?" asked Haley.

"We didn't want Kim and Doctor O to have to cook," explained Conner. "Ethan and I went to Bob Evan's yesterday and ordered Thanksgiving dinner. All we have to is heat it in the microwave."

"What did you order?" asked Trent.

"Turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, dressing and yeast rolls," answered Conner.

"I'm sure they will appreciate that," smiled Haley. "What type of cake are you baking them?"

"I found a heart shaped cake pan in the cabinet," answered Kira. "We're baking a white cake, with pink frosting. It's going to have red and white roses with green leaves. In black it is going to say "Happy 8th anniversary Kim and Doctor O." It's also going to have red, green, and white sprinkles on it."

"Are you sure you can pull that off?" questioned Haley.

"Yes," promised Kira. "Trent and I are taking a cooking class together. We had to help bake cakes for the home coming dance."

Ethan got done frying the sausage and hash browns; Conner took a pan of hot biscuits' out of the oven. All of them quickly ate breakfast. Kira put Tommy and Kimberly's breakfast on a tray. While they were taking a shower the night before, Kira and Trent put a small table by their bed.

"When should we take them up their breakfast?" asked Kira.

"We should do it right now," suggested Ethan. "I heard them up an hour ago."

"Ethan, I think we should knock first before we go in there," warned Kira.

Ethan took the tray upstairs and saw the door was wide open. He walked in and saw Tommy and Kimberly were already wake. Tommy had a black silk robe on and Kimberly had a pink silk robe on. Both of them were laying on the bed

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"All of our parents are missing," explained Ethan. "A lot of parents and adults are digging up twin machines, including Jason, Zack, and Tanya. Haley didn't have enough room in her house, so she moved us here. We've been here for the past few weeks. We knew it was your anniversary, so all four of us cooked breakfast and wanted you to have breakfast in bed. We've ordered Thanksgiving dinner, and we're baking you a cake for your anniversary."

"We really appreciate that," smiled Kimberly.

Ethan left the tray on the table and left the room. Kimberly and Tommy sat down to eat their breakfast in bed. Once they ate breakfast, they exchanged presents. Tommy had all of Kimberly's presents in a pink gift sack and Kimberly had all of Tommy's presents in a black gift sack.

"Who's going to open their gifts first, Beautiful?"

"You can."

Kimberly handed Tommy his black gift sack and he opened his present. She had gotten Tommy a new watch with a black band, two pairs of black plaid pajama pants, a pair green swimming trunks, a pair white swimming trunks, a new pair of black dress shoes, a package of dress socks, two pairs of khaki pants, two pairs of jeans, a black dress shirt, a green dress shirt, a black tie, a white tie, a few black tee shirts, a new digital camera, a camera bag, and a green cotton pullover sweater with the letter O in white.

Tommy handed Kimberly her pink sack. She saw he had bought her a pink halter bikini top and pink bikini hipster bottoms, a pink strapless one piece suit with cherry blossoms printed all over it, a pink plaid pajamas set, a new watch with a pink wrist band, a new pair pale pink tennis shoes, a package of pink socks, two pink tee shirts, two pink turtle necks, four pairs of pink wind pants, a pink bubble gum pink wind suit, a carnation pink wind suit, pink night gown, a pink and black sleeping back for two people to sleep in, and a pink cotton pullover sweater with the letter O in hot pink.

"What's the pink and black sleeping bag for?"

"I thought we could sleep in front of fire place on really cold nights this winter. Do you like your presents?"

"Tommy, I love them. Did you like yours?"

"I loved them, Beautiful. It's suppose to be really cold today and we're suppose to get rain. I'm going to wear my green sweater with the letter O, a black tee, and jeans."

"Why the sweater with the letter O?"

"It's our wedding anniversary, I thought we both could wear our sweaters."

Tommy started getting dressed, as Kimberly opened their closet. She got out a pair of hot pink wind pants and light pink tee shirt. Kimberly put her pants and tee shirt, then she put on her pink sweater with the letter O. After they were both dressed, they helped each other put all of their stuff in the closet. Then they went down stairs and the other rangers had Thanksgiving dinner cooked. All of them sat down at the table to eat.

Once they were done eating Kira and Trent brought out their cake. They ended up not using the heart shaped pan because it had several layers. And they didn't know how bake a cake with more than one layer. But, the cake still looked nice. It was a white cake with white butter cream icing. In each corner it had a red rose with green leaves. The cake had several pink hearts on the side as border and it had several pink hearts drawn on the cake. In black it said "Happy 8th anniversary, Kim and Dr. O."

Tommy quickly went up stairs to get his camera. He realized that the battery had to charge, and it needed a memory card;but he noticed it was already opened and a note fell out. Tommy picked it up and read it.

 _Tommy,_

 _For the past several months, you've been talking about wanting a new digital camera. I bought you a memory card for the camera and I charged the battery, so you'd be able to use it right away. This is why the box is open. I tested it out and wanted to see if it worked. It does work._

 _Kimberly_

He picked up his new camera bag and put the new camera inside, along with everything else that came with it. Then he quickly went down stairs. Tommy had Haley take pictures with him and Kimberly together. One picture was of them with their cake, one was of Tommy kissing Kimberly, one was of them with their arms around each other in a tight hug, and one was of them with Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira.

"Doctor O, we forgot to give you, your presents," gasped Kira. "All four of us have a gift for you."

Tommy noticed there was yellow sack, a blue sack, a red sack, and a white sack. He noticed there was a large purple and orange sack on the table.

"Why is there a purple and orange sack for?" asked Kimberly.

"We forgot to tell you that Kat and Willie are now rangers," explained Ethan. "Kat's the purple ranger and Willie's the orange ranger."

"They got your gift, a few weeks after the swim team started," finished Haley.

Haley handed them the yellow sack first. Kimberly had told Kira about getting Tommy a digital camera, so she bought some nice pictures. One frame held six pictures and it was suppose to hang on the wall, one was for their wedding picture, and the last picture frame held eight pictures and it was suppose to hang on the wall also. Next the opened Ethan's present. He had gotten them a program to scan pictures into a lap top. The next sack that they opened was Conner. Conner had gotten them both water shoes to wear, while they taught swimming. Then they opened the white sack. It was Trent and Haley. Both of them went together and got them a GPS navigator for their jeep.

Finally, they opened Kat and Willie's gift. Kat and Willie had purchased them a matching outfit. They got Tommy and Kimberly a black wind breaker suit. Kimberly's suit had three pink horizontal stripes on each leg. Her jacket had three pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. She got a soild pink long sleeve tee shirt to wear with it. Tommy's suit had white green stripes and he had a green long sleeve tee shirt to wear with his.

"What are the matching suits for?" questioned Tommy.

"They're for the swim team," explained Conner. "Randall asked that the team members get a black adidas suit with three stripes on them. We had swim team try outs the other day."

"Did any of you try out? asked Tommy.

"We all did," answered Conner. "Randall has been coaching the team, since you've been gone."

"Did any of you make?" asked Kimberly.

"Only Conner," admitted Kira. "Randall said Trent and I weren't fast enough, and Ethan was too fast."

"Doctor O, Kat and Willie came up missing about the same time that Conner's parents did," confessed Trent.

They heard the door open and Billy walked in.

"Sorry, I am late," apologized Billy. "I had Thanksgiving with my family yesterday in Angel Grove. I left this morning and there was a traffic jam. All of the construction sights are being blocked off. And they've got police out looking for all of the missing people. They don't know that they won't find them because all of them are at the Reefside Dig Sight. The gates are locked and blocked off. I'm glad to see that you and Tommy are both home safe."

"We're glad to be home," smiled Kimberly.

"Have we missed anything at school?" asked Tommy.

"Not much," answered Kira.

"I just texted Randall," confessed Tommy. "I told her Kim and I are better. And that we will be back at school Monday."


	26. Kimberly's Fear

Tommy was excited to get back to school. He had missed teaching science and teaching swimming with Kimberly. However, Kimberly wasn't ready to go back to school. She wanted to stay out until after Christmas break. But, they could afford to do that because finals were coming up in a few weeks. Over Thanksgiving break, Tommy insisted to take Kimberly Christmas shopping. While they were shopping Tommy bought Kimberly's Christmas presents. He bought her sweaters, sweater dresses, jewelry, sweatshirts, tee shirts, dresses, wind pants and windbreaker suits ( in every shade of pink that he could find), snow boots, a pink winter coat, and some other stuff that he knew she wanted. Kimberly bought Tommy dress pants, ties, dress shirts, pajamas, a black coat, a new lap top, a new brief case, sweaters, snow boots, a black winter coat, and other things that he hinted that he wanted.

Tommy was ready to go back to school. He was looking forward to teaching science and teaching swimming with Kimberly. However, Kimberly wasn't ready to go back. She wanted to take more time off. Since, finals were a few weeks away and they used up a lot of sick day, they couldn't take more time off. Over Thanksgiving break, Tommy took Kimberly Christmas shopping; while they were out, they bought each other's Christmas presents. After dinner on Sunday night, Tommy told Haley and the other rangers that he was wanting to spend the rest of the night with Kimberly alone. They soaked in the Jacuzzi for a little while. After they were in the Jacuzzi, they went to bed.

 **Two Hours Later**

Tommy was fast asleep with Kimberly in his arms. She was wide awake and wasn't able to fall asleep. He felt Kimberly move, while he was sleeping. Tommy woke up and saw Kimberly's head was resting on a pillow, instead of his bare chest.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm just scared about going back to school. On the day of soccer game, we were caught by Ivan and sent to Phaedos for awhile. I stormed off into the jungle and was caught by Goldar and Mordant. My father doesn't have nothing to do with me. Caroline and Pierre won't come see us anymore because they were attacked by ooze me. I lost Trini a few years ago. During the two weeks that I was Goldar and Mordant's prisoner, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I felt the same way, Beautiful. We both know how much we really mean to each other and we won't let something like happen again."

"Did I ever tell you the other reasons why Pierre doesn't want us in his life?"

"What are they?"

"I had that hysterectomy at a young age; I majored in Physical Education and have to wear athletic attire all the time. He expects everyone who is around him to be in their best clothes or in formal clothes. Caroline has fashion career now and they have twice the amount of money. All they were is fancy and expensive clothes."

"Beautiful, the hysterectomy wasn't your fault. Pierre doesn't want to be around me because I majored in Paleontology. He told me that I couldn't get a job to support you and I was wasting time. When I called to tell him and Caroline about us getting teaching jobs, Pierre said that I got the degree and didn't do anything with it."

"How did your parents feel when they learned we got teaching jobs?"

"They were thrilled. Dad said that they are planning to come to visit us at Christmas if the weather isn't bad."

"I called Caroline yesterday. We talked for a little while, she was going to come for Christmas. She asked Pierre if they had plans and he said they did. He talked to me for awhile. Pierre said I couldn't tell anyone, that he made plans to visit his family. He said he made plans ahead of time because he didn't want end up having to come visit.

"If Caroline is willing to put up with that, we're better off. We need to get some rest or we'll be tired in the morning."

He pulled Kimberly back into his arms and held her close. She snuggled up next to him and rest her head against his chest. Tommy kissed her good night and rest his head on top of Kimberly's. Both of them quickly fell asleep. The alarm clock went off at 5:30 the following morning. Tommy turned the alarm clock off and got Kimberly up. They took their shower and brushed their teeth. Then they started to get dressed for school. Tommy got out a green dress shirt, a white tie, a black tee shirt, and khakis. Kimberly walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She got out a white turtle neck and a pink satin tracksuit. Both of them quickly went down stairs and saw all of the other rangers were already finishing up with breakfast.

They went back to school and everything was normal for a change. Randall didn't taunt them and didn't seem to give them any trouble. For the next several weeks, they didn't have any monster attacks. Nor did they hear any news about Ivan. That really got Kimberly even more upset, she feared that Ivan was planning something big. Over Christmas, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner were going on a the annual senior class field trip. This year, they were going on a ski trip and it was going to be during Christmas break since a lot of senior classes' parents were missing.

 **Christmas Break**

Tommy and Kimberly had Jan and James for a few days over Christmas break. That really relieved Tommy, because Kimberly wasn't thinking about Ivan or Pierre. He wanted to get Kimberly's mind of things, so he suggested that they slept in Kimberly's double sleeping bag, since it was suppose to be really cold all week. Tommy even decided for them to open their presents on Christmas Eve to keep Kimberly busy. She had gotten Tommy several pairs of dress pants, several dress shirts, several ties, a new belt, a new lap top, black tee shirts, some jeans, some flannel shirts, some movies, some Henley shirts, swimming trunks, khakis, jeans, and some sweaters. Tommy had gotten her a new lap top, some movies, tracksuits (in every shade of pink he could find), a few pale pink long sleeve tee shirts, a few pale pink turtle necks, pink sweaters, pink flannel shirts, khakis, jeans, pink sweater dresses, pink leggings, and pink sweaters.

After Christmas, she went back to fearing Ivan and Pierre. She feared Pierre was in with Ivan. Tommy had all of his finals on scantron sheets and didn't have worry about grading papers. He was able to run the finals through a scantron machine, after putting in the answer key. So, he was able to devote all of his time to Kimberly. He spent most of the day holding Kimberly on the couch, while watching TV or soaking in the Jacuzzi with her. Some nights, she'd doze off on the couch or the recliner. Tommy didn't even both to wake her up. All he did was grab a blanket (that was on the coach or recliner), cover them both up, and go to sleep. Haley and Billy were at the house during the holidays and did the cooking, so Tommy could stay with Kimberly.

 **Back to School**

When school started back for the second semester, Tommy feared that they could get snowed in at school. He went out and bought another double sleeping bag, he packed a week's supply of clothes for the both of them, he bought flash lights, batteries, and food (that he could store in Kimberly's small refrigerator), water, an emergency radio, and a roll out camping bag.


	27. The Snow Global

Shortly after school started back, the teachers were watching the weather. It was suppose to snow some time during the day. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were talking about Billy fixing zords for them to use during the final battle. He had created a Megazord for Tommy and Kimberly to use against Ivan. He had made up grades on Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent's zords so they would be more powerful. At lunch they saw Tommy and Kimberly sitting at a table alone. Conner decided to go over to tell Tommy and Kimberly about the zords.

"Hey, Doctor O, Billy's making upgrades on the zords," stated Conner.

"Conner, can we talk about this at a later time?" requested Tommy. "Kim and I have to go get things ready the next two classes. She's going to help me grade papers, during our planning periods. Then we have to teach swimming the last two periods of the day."

"What about after school?" asked Ethan.

"We have swim team practice after school," informed Kimberly. "We have a match coming up at the end of the week."

"We'll have to talk later," added Tommy.

Kimberly and Tommy got up, dumped their trays, and went to Kimberly's office. Shortly before their 7th period class started, they went into Kimberly's private locker room to take a shower. Tommy got out the portable radio and turned it on to get some news on the weather. Music was playing, so they went on took their shower. When they got out of the shower, some new came on. Schools had let out early and there was a lot of snow on the ground.

"I guess we're stuck here, Beautiful. I've been keeping emergency items in case this happened."

He opened the locker and showed her the double sleeping bag, the roll out camping bed, the week supplies of clothes, and emergency food and water. Tommy got out the camping bed, the double sleeping bag, and two pillows. He made their bed in the corner of the room, while Kimberly was drying her hair. Tommy heard some people coming down the hall. He went back into Kimberly's office, locked the door, closed the blinds, and turned the lights out. Then he came back into the locker room.

Kimberly was dressed in a pink night gown and was laying in the double sleeping bag. Tommy quickly put on a pair of black pajamas and got out an extra blanket. He carried it over to the double sleeping bag. Tommy quickly got into the sleeping bag and put the extra cover on them. He quickly got in the double sleeping bag and snuggled up next to Kimberly.

Meanwhile, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent were at Haley's cyber space. All of them were waiting for Tommy and Kimberly to show up.

"Where's Kim and Dr. O?" asked Kira. "They should've been here by now."

"School was canceled because it was suppose to snow, remember?" asked Ethan.

"But, I just saw the weather," interrupted Billy. "The weather man said it was missed us and was going up north."

"Billy, I just saw on the TV that the twin machines are attacking the city," shouted Haley.

"Now what will we do?" asked Conner.

"Go to the zords," ordered Billy.

"I just got a text from my dad saying that he was able to create a potion to prevent him and Randall from becoming Mesogog and Elsa," smiled Trent. "All of the missing people have been found. And they have no memory of helping Ivan. Oh, yeah, Zeltrax has been destroyed."

"I've got news for you," stated Kira. "Ivan has taken control of one of the twin machines."

"How will we destroy him?" asked Conner.

"By the megazords," informed Billy. "I've upgraded them."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in Kimberly's locker room. Both of them were fast asleep, since they didn't get a good night's sleep the night before. Kimberly was dreaming that Ivan had found them in the locker room and put them in a snow global.

 **Kimberly's Dream**

Kimberly and Tommy had been in a snow global for long time. They had been in there for so long, they lost track of much time had past. Neither one of them knew where they were. All the knew was that they were on a shelf. Inside the snow global was a small replica of Reefside. Tommy had on a lion cloth and Kimberly had on a bra top and jungle skirt.

"Beautiful, how long do you think we've been here?"

"Several weeks, several months, or maybe a few years. I lost track a long time ago."

"We've been in these jungle clothes ever since we were put in this snow global."

"Tommy, I'm fine with it."

"How can you be fine with it?"

"I've got you with me. That's all that matters to me. We've got food and water that appears a few times a day. We've got a shower that appears once a day. And we've got double sleeping bag to sleep in."

"Beautiful, I don't want to live like this."

"Neither do I. But, I'd rather us be in this shape, instead of what happened last time."

"Are you referring to Mordant and Goldar capturing you? And us being a part for two weeks?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm referring too."

"I have to agree this is better than that."

"Wonder how we can get out of here?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. We'll think of something."

"I think I may know what we can do."

"What?"

"Let's try to roll it off the floor, it would be like we were in squirrel cake. If we're lucky, the snow global will break when it hits the floor."

"I love the idea!"

Tommy began to help Kimberly start to roll the snow global around. Both of them had to keep watch to make sure no one was watching. Finally after a few minutes, the snow global hit the floor. Kimberly heard another piece of glass hit the floor.

 **End of Kimberly's dream**

Kimberly woke up and saw a lantern on the floor. It was shattered and glass was every where. She rolled over and noticed Tommy wasn't laying next to her. Kimberly quickly got up and got dressed and went into her office. Tommy and the other rangers were waiting for her.

"I've got great news," smiled Tommy. "Ivan's destroyed."

"How did you manage to do that?" gasped Kimberly.

"Billy upgraded the zords and created a device," informed Haley. "There was a solar eclipse and he was able to make it suck up Ivan. He burned up and can never come back."

"But, our dino gems, aren't working anymore," added Conner. "We have a normal life. Cassidy and Devin video taped the scene."

"Are they going to air it on TV?" asked Kimberly.

"Relax, Beautiful. They gave the tape to us," reassured Tommy. "We can finally live a normal life."

 **A Few Months Later Prom Night**

Tommy was standing out side their private bathroom. He was in a black tux, a white shirt, a green tie, and he had a red rose pin on his jacket. Tommy was waiting for Kimberly to finished getting ready. She was dressed in a long pink dress with spaghetti straps and a pair glitter heels. Her hair was in fancy bun and she had just finished putting on her make up.

He saw the door open and Kimberly was ready to leave. They quickly parked the jeep in the school parking lot and went in side. Both of them were early and they took a seat at a table. Tommy was thinking about how things were different this time. Kimberly was sitting next to him, they were both wearing wedding bands, and Kimberly had on her engagement ring.

"Tommy, why are you looking at floor? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how things are different. Last time, I still had the engagement that I was going to give you before Skull wrote the break up letter. I knew you'd be sitting next to me, we'd have wedding rings on our fingers, you'd have the engagement ring on, and we'd live in the same house. This time, all of those things are reality."

Conner and Ethan walked in with their dates. Tommy and Kimberly saw Anton Mercer walk over to them.

"Doctor Oliver, can we talk?" asked Anton.

"Sure, I have to go introduce the band," informed Tommy.

Tommy walked on the stage.

"This has been an interesting year," explained Tommy. "Some of us thought that we'd never get here. I'd class introduce Kira Ford and her band."

The curtain opened and Kira and her band were on the stage. They started playing and Kira started singing. Tommy walked off the stage and walked over to where Anton and Kimberly were.

"Let's go up to the balcony," suggested Anton. "It isn't as crowded."

Kimberly and Tommy followed Anton up to the second floor. All of them were looking down at the students who were dancing.

"Where's Trent?" asked Kimberly. "I thought he was dating Kira."

"They are now engaged," smiled Anton. "I couldn't be more happier for them. They've both been accepted to a school in New York that is for art and music. I couldn't be more proud. Trent is sitting on the side lines watching Kira perform."

"Where's Haley?" asked Kimberly. "She said she was going to be her."

"She said Billy wanted to see her for a few minutes," informed Tommy.

"Tommy, do you and Kimberly have any plans for the summer?" asked Anton.

"No, not really," answered Tommy. "I thought we'd go back to Angel Grove to visit some friends and family."

"What are you going to do that you aren't rangers anymore?" asked Anton.

"Teach and live a quiet life," smiled Tommy. " And spend time with Kimberly."

Kimberly noticed that Randall was walking up the stairs.

"I hate to interrupt," apologized Principal Randall. "Anton would you like to dance?"

"Sure," answered Anton.

"Doctor Oliver,there are two people who are coming up here to see you," added Principal Randall.

Anton and Randall went to the dance floor. Tommy turned around and saw two people walking up the stairs. It was Haley and Billy was dressed in a black tux, a blue tie, and a blue dress vest. Haley was in a blue one shoulder dress.

"Remember last time, you were coming up the stairs and you fell?" whispered Tommy. "And your dress ripped."

"I remember," smirked Kimberly. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

Billy and Haley walked up the stairs and met Tommy and Kimberly at the balcony.

"Tommy, I've got great news," smiled Billy.

"Billy and I just got engaged!" finished Haley.

"Wow! Congratulations!" replied Tommy.

Billy and Haley walked back down stairs to the dance floor. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly and pulled her close.

"Are we going to dance?" asked Kimberly.

"I've been thinking about how things are different," explained Tommy. "We went back in time and saved the future. I'd have to say that we're much happier now. We're both married and have a good life together. "

"Caroline and Pierre have gotten things straightened out," smiled Kimberly. "After they were attacked by the ooze men, the found ooze and it had them thinking that we were at fault. And the ooze men had them under control. They are finally back to normal. We've been invited to go to Paris for a few weeks this summer."

"I'd love to go," answered Tommy. "And while I'm thinking of it, would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Kimberly.

They both went down stairs and danced to a few songs. Both of them were satisfied that they changed the future. Everything was much better than they could ever imagine. They were both married, had the same work schedule, and they were off on the same days. Both of them enjoyed the prom and dancing together. Their first year of teaching was interesting and it was a year that they'd never forget.

 **The End**

 **What did you think? Please Review.**


End file.
